Love Trouble!
by hinagiku13
Summary: AU.Fate is a player and she never takes any girls seriously. Will her chance meeting with a certain brunette change her ways?
1. The Day My Life Changed!

**Love Trouble!**

Chapter 1: The Day My Life Changed!

* * *

><p>"That's it!"<p>

Lindy put down her tea with a loud thud on the table. Its green contents swirl inside, but fortunately it didn't spill on the table. Fate choked on her sandwich and immediately gulps down her glass of juice.

"Seriously mom, why are you shouting early in the morning?" Fate raised a brow at her mom.

Lindy sighed. She clasped her hands together and rests her chin over it. Fate gulps nervously as she knows her mom only did that if she's about to say something serious.

"Fate," Lindy slowly opens her eyes and stare at her daughter "when will you introduce me to your special someone?"

Fate was caught off guard by her mother's question and almost fell on her chair. "M-mom what are you talking about? I did _introduce _you to my special someone several times, but you don't like anyone of them." Fate sighed.

Lindy furrowed her brows together then rubs the bridge of her nose tiredly. "You did introduce them to me, but how can I _like_ anyone of them if you bring different girl each time you bring someone here?"

Fate shows a charming smile and look sideways to her mother. "Oh please, mom, don't look at me like that. What can I do if girls fall in love with me the moment they saw me."

Lindy narrowed her eyes and pinched…well more like crushed Fate's ear as she pulled on it. "Fate I told you to stop playing around with girls' heart and start a serious relationship for a change! I understood when you told me you're only interested in girls, but please, I'm worried about your future. You might end up spending the rest of your life alone if you keep this up." Lindy sighed again then let go of her daughter's ear when she heard her whimpering from pain.

"I know, I know. That's why I've been avoiding any contact with girls for the last few weeks." Fate rubbed her red ears and pouted a little bit. Her mother is the reason why she didn't dare to bring someone in their house again.

"That's the problem. Because you suddenly stopped flirting with girls, something happened yesterday." Lindy can feel her eyebrow twitch from the memory. She then narrowed her eyes dangerously at Fate.

"W-what happened?" Fate didn't like where this is going.

"A girl, I think you brought here before gave me a box yesterday morning, saying it's a present for you. After the girl left, I opened it since she looked odd and what I found inside was a thick rope neatly place inside. There was even a note there saying to place the rope tightly around your neck. It's more like a death wish than a present"

Fate shivered. She didn't know girls could be that scary. "Umm, I'm sorry?" Fate laughs nervously then scratches the back of her head. Lindy sighed for the nth time.

Lindy sips her tea before she looks at the time then to her daughter. "I'm going to be late for work. We'll talk later okay?" Lindy kissed Fate's forehead and Fate sees her off. She waves until she can't see her mom's car anymore. She sighs and steps inside her own black car to go to her school.

Since Lindy's husband death 5 years ago, Lindy was left to take care of her daughter Fate, but because her mother can't completely accept her husband's death, she spends more time at work than with Fate. Even though Fate is always left alone in their big and empty house, she understood and never felt mad or anything towards her mother. Lindy felt bad for not acting like a mother to Fate so she spends as much time as she can with her daughter. Because of Lindy's hard work, she earned so much money that Fate can spend her whole life without having any problem with money.

Fate sighed. Even though they're already so rich, it didn't stop her mother from working too hard. She guessed it already became a habit of her mother as a workaholic person.

Minutes passed and Fate could already see her school from a distance. Her school is 10 minutes travel from her house if she used her car, but if a person rode a train it takes 15-20 minutes including the waiting time. Fate was glad she has a driver's license and a car. She really hates riding on public transportation.

Parking her car in her school's big parking lot, Fate finally arrived to her school, the Uminari Academy. Picking her bag and stepping out of her car, Fate walks the rest of the way to her school. She can hear students chat and greet each other as they walk on a nice brick path with trees lined up on either side of the path giving a nice shade for the students that passed by.

"Hey you!" someone patted Fate's shoulder and she slowly looked over her shoulder.

"Ah, Hayate good morning" Fate smiled.

Hayate walked beside Fate and looks at her. "So…" Hayate said with a pause.

"So?" Fate continues and raises an eyebrow.

"So until when are you going to avoid the girls? Can't you see their longing looks at you? Your fans are complaining about your recent cold personality." Hayate smirked.

Fate sighed. She can't believe that topic about her is back again. "Hayate, I'm not really playing with their hearts right?" Fate asked. Hayate didn't expect Fate's question.

She looked into her eyes and tried her best to hold her laughter when she saw Fate's serious face. "Why do you ask?" Hayate smiled. She never saw Fate look serious when it's a topic about girls

"Well mom said I'm only playing around with girls. I never really thought of it like that before."

Hayate chuckled. "So your mom gave you the talk again? No wonder your avoiding the girls these past few weeks. You always think too much." Hayate pat Fate's back repeatedly. She felt sorry for her friend.

Fate stopped. She put her hands on Hayate's shoulders and made her look at her. "Hayate tell me the truth."

Hayate give her a look as if saying okay you asked for it. "Well, you can't blame your mom if she says it like that. You act all sweet and charming on every girl you see and when you find someone you feel attracted to, you bring her home to introduce her to your mom, but you never really said that girl is your girlfriend. Just that she's special and you like her and when things get serious and the girl starts to demand a serious relationship with you, you break things off" Hayate raised a brow when Fate sighed again.

"You know how mom feels about the word 'girlfriend'. The reason why I bring girls home is so she will know I like someone, but I guess it backfired when I bring more than one girl. Besides, I don't like commitments. A serious relationship only makes life complicated." Fate smiled and shook her head from side to side. "Just think about it. If I start a serious relationship, my girl will want my full attention on her and I bet she will be mad from the slightest attention I will give to other girls. It's like being wrapped in a chain with her holding it firmly." Fate shivered on the thought. Just thinking about it makes her stomach flip.

Hayate rolled her eyes from Fate's exaggerated explanation. "Duh! Of course your girlfriend will want your full attention and be jealous with other girls. She is your girlfriend after all."

Fate face palmed. "Ah forget it. I should stop thinking about it. Besides, I'm still searching for my soul mate."

Hayate sighed in defeat. She can't believe her friend could be thickheaded. "That's what you said to your mom the last time you broke up with a girl. That's why your mom said you're playing with girls' hearts"

A group of girls walked beside the two friends and greeted Fate. "Good morning Fate-sama!"

Fate's eyes softened and she showed them her charming smile before she also greeted them in return. The girls squealed in happiness saying, "The prince smile at me!" as Fate and Hayate walked pass by them.

Hayate could swear she saw one of the girls faint. Hayate looked at her friend then pat her shoulder to get her attention. "Fate-chan, try not to give so much attention to the girls. Your future girlfriend will have a hard time." Hayate smiled playfully.

"What? All I did was greet them. Besides, my future girlfriend will be happy to have a popular girlfriend like me." Fate laughed confidently ignoring Hayate's bored look.

"You know, I don't know what happened to you, but I remember you were not like this when we were still little."

Fate snorted and rolled her eyes "I'm not really into girls when I was still little Hayate. I just realized I did when I reached my teenage years remember?"

"Riiight. Anyway, are you going to my party tonight? Everyone will be there and tonight I can finally introduce you to my new friend. I just know you would like her."

Fate smiled. "Really? You've been talking about her lately. It makes me curious as to what she's like. I'll look forward to it then."

**~xX*Xx~**

After class, Fate drove home to change her clothes for the party. Fate spent 30 minutes to find some clothes to wear for the party and after sometime, she finally decide to wear a zip up hooded sleeveless shirt with a black shirt inside and short shorts and a pair of yellow sneakers. Satisfied, Fate looked around her room and groaned in annoyance when she saw her clothes scattered everywhere. She sighed and told herself to clean up later before she stepped outside of her house, locked the main door then stepped inside her car and drove to Hayate's house.

When Fate arrived, the house is already full of people. Fate looked around, but didn't recognize some of the guests. Fate thought they must be Hayate's classmates. They might be childhood friends, but Fate and Hayate also have their own group of friends and Fate didn't bother to get to know them. She wasn't really interested.

Fate walked through the crowd of people when suddenly someone pulled on her right arm. "Hi Fate. How are you? Why are so cold lately?" The brown haired girl smiled sweetly.

Fate didn't push her away making the girl smile more and pressed her chest on Fate's arm. Fate doesn't seem to mind as if she was used to it instead, she flash her charming smile at the girl making the girl blush.

"Sorry, I'm a little busy lately."

Some random girls approach her too, squealing when they noticed Fate. Fate noticed the girls were fighting over her about who can stand close to her, even the girl holding her earlier was pulled back by the crowd of squealing fans wanting her attention. Fate chuckle softly.

Her handsome smile was plastered on her face. "Girls, girls. Stop arguing. You'll ruin your beautiful faces, such a waste" Fate deep gaze fell on a black haired girl and the girl blushed furiously. She almost fainted when she felt dizzy under Fate's gaze. "You girls should enjoy the night instead of arguing. Be nice okay?" Fate motioned, then to give way when she said she will greet the birthday girl and the girls happily gave her way. They were happy they did because Fate smiled a thank you at the girls as she walks out of the crowd.

Fate looked around again and she finally spotted a familiar brown haired girl talking to someone. Fate smiled and tapped Hayate's shoulder. "Hey I'm here. Happy birthday Hayate." Fate handed her present and Hayate accepted it happily.

"Thanks Fate-chan." Hayate beamed.

"So is she here yet?" Fate asked and looked around.

Hayate giggled. "You're really interested in her aren't you? I'm surprised. You didn't even meet her yet." Hayate crossed her arms and raise a brow.

"Of course I'm interested. You said you immediately liked her the first time you meet her after some little chat, it never happened before."

Hayate smirked. "Okay if you say so. Umm, I hate to ruin your mood, but it looks like she won't make it tonight. She said that her parents need extra hands at their shop."

Fate look disappointed, but she shrugged it off. "It's fine. We can meet another time then."

The party ends exactly at 10 pm and everyone slowly leaves Hayate's house. Fate offered to help clean up the mess left after the party, but Hayate pushed her out saying that she should go home. Fate reluctantly agreed and stepped inside her car. Fate waved good bye and drove back to her house.

On the way home, Fate was about to turn right at an intersection when a red car speed pass through her car. Fate was surprised and unconsciously pulled hard on the steering wheel to the left, making her car bump to a lamp post. Fate looked pale when she heard the sound of her car rubbing on the lamp post. Fate immediately cut the engine of the car and walks to the other side of her car. Numerous curses immediately ran out of Fate's mouth when she saw a large scratch and a little bent on the side of her car. Fate was really furious. She takes good care of this car. She didn't even let Hayate eat inside her car when she gives her a ride home because she didn't want any dirt inside her car. Fate cursed one more time glaring at the path the car went and thought about following it to punch whoever did this to her car. She sighed. _'It's impossible to follow it now'_. Fate returns to the driver's sit and decide to drive to the auto repair shop to fix her car. The technician examined the scratch and informed Fate to return tomorrow to get it. Fate nods and reluctantly leaves her car behind. Fate sighed. Now that her car is in the repair shop, her only way to get home is through the train station.

**~xX*Xx~**

Fate sighs as she swipes her card and moves pass the crowd waiting for the train to arrive. Finding a good spot to wait for the train with less people around, Fate sighs again as she adjusts her bag that she forgot to take out of her car earlier. Fate unconsciously sighed again when she realize she'll have to ride the train again tomorrow.

"Great, just great." Fate muttered to herself.

She lightly sighed in relief when she saw the light of the train in the corner of her left eye. At least she can finally go home and rest. She was patiently waiting for the train when a girl caught her attention. A brunette girl that looks the same age as her stood over the line and slowly crouched down as if to pick up something.

_What is she doing can't she hear the announcer saying that the train is almost here?_

Fate panics then cursed inside her head when she saw the girl wearing earphones. She ran as fast as she could to the girl and immediately grips her left hand and pulls the girl towards herself. She didn't realize she pulled the girl too hard making her step backwards several times and the girl's body slams at her own.

Fate slowly opens her eyes as she felt something soft press on her lips. Her eyes widen. She accidentally kissed the girl she just saved. She panics, but when the girl opened her eyes, she was mesmerized to see a beautiful pair of slate blue eyes. The two stands there just staring at each other, lost in each other's eyes that they actually forgot that their lips are still connected.

The two didn't realize that the train already arrives and people are looking at them while slowly boarding the train. Fate's heart started to beat faster and faster as she feels time suddenly stop while she stared at the girl. After sometime, the clouded eyes of the girl become clear and a blush immediately spread on her cheeks. The girl pushes Fate away and before Fate could react, she felt a sting spreading on her right cheek.

"Pervert!" The girl shouted before she ran to the train before it closed.

Fate stands there as she tries to register what happened. She slowly raises her hand and touches her reddening cheek.

'_What the…' _

* * *

><p><em>AN: _hi everyone this is my new story. i hope you enjoy the first chapter and more character will be introduce as the story progress. i put the story in rated T just to be safe. by the way the character will be slightly OC.

i want to take this chance to thank my beta reader _Sammie-Chan89 _

for those people waiting for my other story **Reaching You** the next chapter will be out later tonight. sorry if i didn't get to reply to any of the review in the last chapter i was busy with school. anyway i hope you enjoy this story and please review! thank you *bow*_  
><em>


	2. LikeDislike

**Love Trouble!  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: LikeDislike**

* * *

><p>It was another peaceful day in a certain subdivision in Uminary.<p>

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Or so that's what the neighbors thought…

A blonde girl rushed down the stairs to look at what the commotion was all about. The scream was very familiar so she just knew who it was.

"Mom! Are you okay?"

Lindy immediately rushes towards Fate with a face that looks horrified and pale. She puts her slightly trembling hands over Fate's shoulder.

"M-mom what happen?" Fate said softly. Worry is evident in her voice.

"I-it's here! Fate it's here!" Lindy rapidly shook Fate back and forth.

"C-calm down mom. Just tell me what happened."

A few minutes later, Lindy led Fate into the kitchen to see what her mother was talking about. The kitchen looks normal to her and it doesn't look like anything was out of order. As Fate scans the room she saw a little black thing move on the floor in the corner of her right eye.

"F-Fate! There it is! Kill it, kill it!" Lindy hides behind Fate and firmly grasps her shirt. She swears she hears the sound of it stretching and ripping.

"A cockroach?" Fate face palmed in disbelief.

Fate look bored as her eyes followed her mom's movement. Lindy runs back into the living room and sits on the couch with her feet lifted as the cockroach walks around following her as if amused on how scared she is of it.

_She panicked because of a cockroach? I can't believe this!_

Fate sighed. As much as she enjoyed her mom's reaction, she also felt sorry for her so she lifted the insecticide and sprayed it at the cockroach. After a few seconds, it stops moving.

"Is it dead?" Lindy peaked from Fate's shoulder.

"I guess."

Lindy sighed in relief before laughing. "Take that you stupid insect! If you didn't appear in this household you might have lived longer, but nooooooo, you still insisted on walking inside the Harloawn house and look what happened to you? Hah! And tell your other friends to think twice before stepping inside this house!"

Fate looked dumbfounded at her mother as she regained her composure. She sits in her usual seat in the dining room and starts sipping her tea like nothing happened. Fate shrugs and throws the dead cockroach in the trash can before sitting in her usual seat near her mom and started eating.

"Fate what happened with your car?" Lindy asked as she puts down her cup.

Fate's body stiffens as the scene replays in her head. She was in a bad mood that night and when her mom noticed, she just said she would talk about it in the morning.

Fate sighed. "I was driving home from Hayate's party when a car zoomed past me making me accidentally hit a lamp post near me. I left my car at the nearest repair shop, but the worst part of it is because of that accident I was forced to ride the train and had to wait for another train when I missed the first one. It was really cold, you know? And the next train arrived later than planned, which added to my bad mood," Fate ranted.

"Are you really that angry?" Lindy raised her brow as she studied Fate's face.

"I'm not angry. I'm furious! It's my favorite car. I take care of it as if it's my own baby."

"Well for an angry person…you sure smile like it was nothing." Lindy chuckled when Fate touched her face to confirm it.

"I-I wasn't." Fate immediately gulps down her juice to hide her embarrassment, but her reddening cheeks decided to betray her.

"Are you hiding something for me Fate? I feel like you skipped some parts in your story." Lindy smiled. She finds her daughter's reaction amusing.

"N-No. That's all there is to it!"

The scene in the train station replayed in her mind. She felt her heart skip a beat as she remembers the girl's beautiful eyes.

_What__ is__ this __feeling?__ It__'__s__ not __like __it__'__s __the __first __time __I__ kiss __a__ girl. __So __what__'__s __the __difference? __This __is __crazy!_ Fate thought as she shook her head from left to right and smiled nervously at her mom when she raised a brow.

"Then tell me why you missed the first train?"

Fate cleared her throat and gives her mom a dashing smile. "It's nothing."

Lindy's smile widens in amusement. She knows her daughter is hiding something. "Are you sure?"

Fate stands and kisses her mom's cheek then walks toward the front door. "I need to go to school now or the train will leave me behind. Bye mom."

Ignoring her daughter who was clearly avoiding the conversation, she just nods. "Then don't forget to come home early and meet me later."

Fate stop in her tracks and looks back. "Later?"

Lindy slightly tilts her head. "You forgot? I'll be meeting someone in Midori-ya Café. Do you remember my old friend Momoko?"

Fate positions her hand on her chin to think. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember who it is.

Lindy smiled when Fate shook her head from left to right. "No wonder you can't remember her. You met her when you were still a child. Well, I just accidentally meet her yesterday in a mall and her family actually moved here several months ago. She said she would love to see you and I want you to meet her daughter."

Fate raised a brow. "Are you trying to get her daughter and me together?"

Lindy chuckled. She is amused on how her daughter came to that conclusion. "No, that is not my intention. I just want you to be friends just like me and Momoko."

Fate sighed in disbelief. "Whatever mom. Okay I'll see you later. Bye."

Lindy waved lightly as Fate softly closed the door behind her.

**xX~*~Xx**

After school, Fate sighed as she drives back to her house. She wasn't in a good mood all day and for someone who doesn't like public transportation, she wasted more time than she should have when she waited and left the train. She just looked around as if looking for someone. After she realized what she was unconsciously doing, she mentally scolded herself for acting strange. Fate was relieved she finally got her precious car back or she would most probably stand like an idiot again in the train station.

_It__'__s __not __like __she __would __be__ standing __there __again __if __I__ ride __the __train. _Fate unconsciously clicked her tongue.

Fate shook her head when she realized her thoughts drifting to that girl again. She started asking herself on what was so special about that girl invading her thoughts since that night. _It__ must __be __because __no __girl __reacted__ that __way __when __I __kiss __them__ before__… __yes__ that__'__s __the __reason. __She__'__s __just __different __from__ the__ regular __girls __I __encounter. __I __was __just __curious. __I__ will __forget __her __soon._ Fate nods as if to convince herself.

Fate steps out of her car after parking her car inside their garage. She softly opens their front door and loosens her tie. "I'm home!" It sounded less energetic than what she expected.

Lindy put down the book she's reading when Fate walks inside the living room. "Ah! You're back. Welcome home Fate. You're just in time. I just finished changing. Now go and change, you look like…a wreck." Lindy smirked as she shifted her position on the sofa and lifted her tea cup. "What's wrong? You were so happy this morning. You didn't get to see her today?"

Fate stiffened at her mom's playful words. It seemed as if her mother was trying to get some information from her. "I-it's nothing really." _Great! __I __stuttered. __Now__ she __has __a__ reason__ to __interrogate __me._ Fate held a sigh from escaping her lips and walked towards the stairs.

"You're just disappointed you didn't get at least her name right?" Lindy snickered when Fate stopped walking.

"Oh, shut up mom!" Fate playfully throws the nearest pillow at her mom, but Lindy swiftly caught it without spilling her tea.

A blush appeared on Fate's face as she angrily walked up the stairs leaving a laughing Lindy behind. _Mom__ is __as __sharp __as __ever._

**xX~*~Xx**

Lindy opened the door of the shop with a light sound of the bell with Fate following behind her. Fate flashed her charming smile at every girl in her sight even if some of them are with a guy. She just chuckled when some guys glared at her and some are half glaring and half drooling at her. Girls are sighing in happiness as Fate walks pass them and take the empty table.

Fate followed her mom and takes a seat next to her. After Fate sat, Lindy lifts her right hand and slaps Fate's forehead making the blonde flinch from pain and surprise.

Fate rubs her reddening forehead and glares at her mom. "What was that for mom?" She tries to restrain her voice as they are in a public place.

Lindy gave her a bored look. She could hear some girls giggling at Fate's reaction saying "So cute" or something.

"Fate, we are not here to let you attract attention. We're here to meet my friend and her family." Lindy scolded without any hint of anger on her face.

Fate leaned back in her chair letting out a groan. "Fine! You're no fun mom."

Fate looked around. This time admiring the place. It was a nice big café and by the look of customers coming and go, it must be a popular one. She never thought a café like this was actually near her school. It was only a few blocks away. Fate smile when she noticed some girls in the café are wearing her school's uniform.

_Another__ good __place __I __can__ use __to __take __a__ girl __for __a__ date._ Fate chuckled.

She noticed a brunette haired girl at the corner of her eyes, but her mom caught her attention before she could look.

"Do you like this place?"

Fate smiled. "Yeah, it's a nice place."

Lindy called the nearest waiter.

"Yes ma'am, what would you like to order?" The waiter handed her the menu, but Lindy raised her hand to stop him.

"Sorry, but I would like to speak with the owner of this café. We promised to meet at this time."

The waiter smiled. "Ah! You must be Lindy-san then. Please wait a moment."

Lindy nods and thanks the waiter before he left.

"Lindy!" A woman shouted Lindy's name before giving her a light hug when Lindy stands to greet her.

Fate stands too as she thought it was impolite to just sit there. Fate's eyes widen when she sees the woman in front of her has brunette hair and stunning slate blue eyes. If only the woman was a little younger, she would look… "Just like her…" Fate whispered making the two women look at her.

"Did you say something Fate?" Lindy asked.

Fate shook her head and smiled awkwardly when the woman smiled at her.

Lindy raised a brow, but shrugged it off. "Fate this is my long time friend. Her name is Momoko Takamachi, the owner of Midori-ya Café."

Momoko's smile widens after the introduction and lightly hugs Fate too. Fate was surprise by the action and her heart beats so fast by the sudden hug.

"Fate, you're so big now. You turned out to be a beautiful girl like I thought you would." Momoko pats Fate's head lightly and the blonde girl stays quiet letting Momoko do what she wants and just stares at the floor with a light blush on her face.

"T-thank you. It's nice to meet you too," Fate said after she managed to stare back at Momoko.

After a few minutes talking with Momoko, Lindy realized Fate is responding timidly to Momoko like a good kid. She never saw her daughter like that before. "Fate, why are you acting like a shy kid in front of Momoko? Why haven't you talked to me like that even once? I feel lonely." Lindy said as she pulls Fate in a motherly hug.

"M-mom stop it! It's embarrassing!" Fate shouts as she struggled to get away from her mom by pushing her mom's face away.

Momoko laughs as she watched the scene in front of her.

"By the way Momoko, where is your husband?" Lindy lets go of Fate after some time of teasing.

"Shiro is out today attending to some of his business." Momoko thanked the waiter that she asked to bring some delicious cakes and juice to their table.

"I see. How about your daughter?" Lindy asked. She saw her daughter suddenly stop sipping her juice looking all interested.

"Nanoha should had been here 30 minutes ago, but I guess she's running late-"

"I'm sorry I'm late!" a girly voice said.

The three look at the new person that suddenly appears before them. Fate immediately stands up when she recognizes the person and by the shocked look the other girl was giving her, she recognized her too.

"**You're that pervert from last night!"**

"**You're that violent girl from last night!"**

The two girls accusing things at each other simultaneously suddenly fell silent as if processing what the other said.

"**What ****did ****you ****say?****" **the two girls say at the same time while glaring at each other.

Momoko and Lindy stands and block their own daughter's view to stop the two. They are attracting attention to themselves.

After the two girls calmed down, they explain their own side of the story and the two mothers process the information carefully.

"So, the night that you took the train home, you saw a girl standing over the line and you immediately rushed towards her to save her, but you end up _accidentally _kissing her when you pulled too hard?" Lindy raises a brow and looks at Fate.

"Are you suggesting I'm lying?" Fate glares at her mom.

Lindy chuckled. "It's not like I'm accusing you, but your action even if it's intentional or not it still leads to a misunderstanding." Lindy looked seriously at Fate. "Apologize to her Fate."

Fate slightly shivered at her mom's rarely stern voice. "B-but-" She sighed when she saw her mom's eyes that said she won't accept any excuses.

Fate moved her gaze to the listening brunette girl. She doesn't know why, but even though she feels like glaring at the girl for making this unfair for her, she feels like it's not right at the moment. _It__'__s __all __because __I __can__'__t __get __mad __at __a __beautiful __girl__…__well __to __any __girl__ to __be __exact. __Geez!_ Fate thought. She feels like an idiot for being like this. She can't believe this will be her first reaction and conversation with the girl she's been waiting in the train station for.

Fate faces the brunette girl fully and bows slightly before she stares at her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Fate saw a light blush spread on the girl's cheeks, but as soon as she saw it, it immediately disappeared.

"Nanoha." Momoko said in a stern voice making the brunette snap out from gazing at Fate's eyes. "Apologize to Fate too." This shocked not only the brunette, but Fate too. "It's also your fault. If you didn't stand over the line, none of this would have happened. You jumped to conclusions and slapped her without thinking about what really happened. So what will you say Nanoha?"

The brunette thinks carefully about what her mom said and suddenly felt embarrassed when she realized she was right. "I'm sorry too, for slapping you."

Momoko raised a brow when the brunette paused to look at her.

"…and thank you for saving me." The brunette slowly stared back at Fate.

Fate can't help, but find the girl's timid actions cute. "I-it's nothing. You're welcome." Fate smiled.

Momoko clapped her hands together. "Well now that that's settled, this is my daughter. Her name is Nanoha Takamachi."

_So__ her __name__ is __Nanoha __huh__… __it__'__s __a __nice __name._Fate smiled at Nanoha, but it immediately vanished when she saw Nanoha slightly glaring at her before instantly replacing it with a smile.

"Hello you must be Fate Harlaown. It's _nice_ to meet you."

Fate felt a shiver go down her spine when Nanoha smiled innocently at her.

_No,__must __be __my __imagination._ "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Fate showed her dashing smile, but it didn't make the girl blush like she thought it would since her killer smile never fail to make a girl blush before.

As the time went by, Fate realized Nanoha is avoiding talking to her. Well she responds when Fate talks to her, but that's it. She never starts a conversation. Fate thought she might still be mad on what she did, so she decided to confront her later.

After the two families ate together, Fate asked their moms to let her talk privately with Nanoha.

"Umm, hey about the incident… I'm really sorry-"

"You don't have to repeat yourself. I understand." Nanoha instantly responded. She looks straight into Fate's eyes. "I remember you. As I thought, you're _the_ Fate Harlaown everyone at school is talking about."

Fate tilts her head looking confused before something clicked in her mind when she saw what Nanoha is wearing. She's wearing the Uminary Academy's uniform. "I see. So you're also a student of Uminary Academy."

Nanoha raised a brow before nodding slightly. "You've finally realized huh? Well I can't blame you. I just recognize who you are after I got to meet you properly earlier."

Fate's brow creased by the way Nanoha talked to her. "I can see you don't really like me." Fate smirked and Nanoha just stared with a blank face.

"I'll be blunt with you Harlaown, I'm grateful that you saved me and I've already forgiven you for what you did, but I don't really like you!"

Fate's smile widens. Nanoha finds this reaction insulting and can't help, but glare at her.

"Tell me, why do you hate me so much?" Fate gazed in Nanoha's eyes as if to find out if she's telling the truth. For some reason even though she said she doesn't like her, she couldn't see any hatred in her eyes.

"I just don't like people like you; people that can't take any relationship seriously."

Fate stiffened. She was surprised by Nanoha's answer. She was okay when Hayate or her mom scolds her about not taking her relationships seriously, but when those words came out from Nanoha, she feels insulted and for the first time in her life, she feels guilty for acting that way. She wanted to say something… anything to her, but her lips feels so heavy she can't open it. Nanoha glares one last time at Fate before she walks away without saying another word.

Fate snorts and shrugs it off as she watched Nanoha's back walking further and further away from her. "What is wrong with her?" Fate whispered.

She can't remember any girls or anyone talking and looking at her like that. Fate knows there are people that don't like her, but they never said it directly to her face like Nanoha did. Because Nanoha's actions are new to her, she doesn't know if she should feel angry or happy that she said her feelings honestly. But there is one thing she is sure of… she finds Nanoha amusing and very Interesting.

Fate chuckled. "Interesting…I like you already Nanoha Takamachi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** sorry for the late update. I didn't have time to write because of school and because my computer is broken and it would shut down every 20 minutes I think so I'm using my sister's laptop. I'm also not in the mood to write sigh anyway I'll do my best to update it at least once a month haha.

I don't know if I said this but this story will be OOC I hope everyone is okay about it since I completely change Fate's personality haha. Next time Fate will meet that mysterious friend of Hayate so look forward to it.

This chapter is dedicated to _Lance58 _and thank you again for my beta reader _Sammie-Chan89_ I hope your working on your story.

Thank you guys for taking some time to read this chapter I'm glad everyone like it. Please review! *bow*


	3. Childhood Memories

**Love Trouble!**

**Chapter 3: Childhood Memories**

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" A little girl around the age of seven said as she looked up at the tall trees around her.<p>

Adjusting her favorite pink hat, she looked up at the yellowish red sky. She immediately had to squint her eyes when a ray of light slipped between the trees and shined into her slate blue eyes. At the sun position in the sky, it looked like the sun would set soon.

The girl bent down and soothed her aching feet. She didn't know how much time had passed since she started walking to find a way out of this big forest. She was supposed to be playing with a friend, a game of hide and seek. She thought it would be boring if she hid near her friend, so she decided to move deeper in the forest.

_"Nanoha, remember don't hide too far away okay? The forest is big and you might get lost!" _The words of her friend echoed in her ears.

Nanoha felt something warm forming in her eyes and lifts her little hands, angrily wiping her tears away. "I should have listened to him." She mumbled before biting her lips to stop herself from crying. After a few seconds, she starts walking again but stops when she remembered something.

Flashing that confident smile on his face, her friend said, _"But if you did end up getting lost, don't wander around. Just stay in one place okay? I'll definitely find you. I promise!"_

As if her friend had just said those words, Nanoha nodded to herself and decided to sit next to a big tree near her. She waited patiently for her friend, hoping he would find her soon. A gust of wind suddenly passes through her. Nanoha flinched when the cold wind touched her skin. Her eyes widened when she felt her hat fly up to a nearby tree branch.

Looking up, Nanoha climbed up the tree with branches slightly creaking from Nanoha's weight. She slowly moved towards her pink hat and held out her hand. "Got it!" She smiled when she finally got a hold of her hat.

"Nanoha!" Nanoha heard a familiar voice from a distance. She smiles when she sees her friend not too far from the tree.

"Ah, I'm over he-" Nanoha was surprised when the branch snapped. She close her eyes and waited for impact but it never came. Instead, she felt hands wrap around her.

Opening her eyes slowly, all she saw was blonde hair.

"Aww that hurts." a faint voice said. Nanoha was surprised the fall didn't hurt one bit.

She looks down and she saw a long haired blonde boy wearing a black baseball cap sitting below her. She slightly gulps nervously when she saw her friend glaring at her. Nanoha immediately stands and her friend does the same.

After brushing away the remaining dirt on his shirt, her friend instantly glares again at her. "Geez! You're such a klutz! What were you doing climbing a tree?" He scolded. "If I didn't catch you at the right time, you'd probably hurt by now!"

Nanoha looked down feeling bad for her actions. She felt tears building up in her eyes while she clutched her hat tightly. The long haired boy scratched his head when he saw Nanoha's shoulders trembling. He sighed before taking the hat from her hands and puts it on her.

"I'm sorry."

Nanoha immediately look up, wiping her tears.

"I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I was really worried about you."

Nanoha shook her head from left to right as she smiled warmly. "No, it's okay. You're right after all. Thank you for saving me."

The boy slightly blushed, immediately turning around out of embarrassment. "I-it's nothing…come on, we need to go back now." Nanoha's friend extended his hand without looking at her.

She reached out for the hand and lifted her right foot but a sharp pain stopped her from moving any further. Nanoha looked down and saw her knee bleeding. She didn't realize that a branch scratched her knee. Nanoha touched her knee and her eyes were ready to cry again when a handkerchief covers it. Nanoha looked up and saw a handsome smile plastered on the boy's face.

"Geez, don't start crying now crybaby." The boy turned his body and looked over his shoulder. "I'll carry you back. Hop on!"

Nanoha couldn't help but giggle. She climbed on his back and they started walking. "Hehe. You know you looked cool when you saved me."

The boy smirked and looked at her over his shoulder. "Haha. You have to do better than that if you want me to save you again."

Nanoha laughed. "I'm serious! You're so cool like a…prince." Nanoha whispered out the last part and her small cheeks turned red.

The boy stopped walking, making Nanoha peek from the boy's long blonde hair and she was surprised when the boys ears turned red.

"T-then just call my name when you need me."

Nanoha nods. "Okay umm..." She was about to say the boy's name, but for some reason she couldn't remember who he was._ Wait what his name again? _

The boy snorted and slowly looked back. "Did you already forget about me? That hurts Nanoha."

Nanoha eyes widened. The boy carrying her becomes the girl named… "FATE?"

Fate smirks.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nanoha's eyes snapped open from her dream. She let out a yelp when she immediately falls from the bed on her butt.

Struggling to get out of her blankets, Nanoha rubbed her sore butt as she moved up to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Nanoha, are you okay up there?" a voice coming from downstairs caught Nanoha's attention.

"I-I'm okay mom!"

After a few minutes, Momoko answered, "Okay, check your butt for a bruise before you come down!"

Nanoha raised a brow. It's like falling off her bed was a natural thing for her mom. "Yes~"

Nanoha sighed._ That dream, if I'm not mistaken, it's a dream about a friend I met in my childhood days but I don't remember much on how he looked or what his name only boy I know and remember when I was little is Yuuno-kun._ Nanoha smiled as she remembers a certain blonde boy with glasses. "I wonder what Yuuno-kun doing today? Probably busy exploring the world."

Nanoha's smile faded when she remembers Fate's face. _Why did that girl appear in my dream? Could it be…_ Nanoha shook her head from the possibilities. Nanoha thought that maybe the boy is Yuuno, but she started doubting herself since her memories and that dream is a bit hazy when she tried to remember the boy's face. From the little information her mind was giving her, the boy's face didn't match that of Yuuno's. _But it's also possible that Fate dressed up as a boy when she was still little. _

Nanoha imagined the boy's face again. The boy she remembered was carefree, kind, honest and always smiling. He would raise his voice sometimes, say hurtful things and could be a little rough but for some reason, for Nanoha, his words and his hand that he always extended to her was always warm and kind. He acted like a real boy, but that didn't stop Nanoha's doubt that it might be Fate. Her best luck was the color of his eyes, but no matter how hard she thinks, she couldn't remember them.

Nanoha cursed at her limited memories about the boy and slapped both her cheeks in frustration. "No, Yuuno-kun is my first boy childhood friend…maybe?" Nanoha started to doubt her answer when she remembered her mom and Fate's mom are childhood friends. Nanoha angrily scratch her head. "I'll just have to ask mom."

After changing from her pajamas to her uniform, Nanoha went downstairs to their kitchen. "Good morning mom." Nanoha kissed Momoko's cheeks before sitting down at her usual seat.

"Morning sweetheart. Why are you up early today? Do you have tennis practice?" Momoko said as she put some eggs and bacon on the table before looking at the blue racket that was sitting next to Nanoha's chair.

"Yep! I'm meeting up with Suzuka-chan today." Nanoha replied absentmindedly as she munches on the slice of bread in front of her.

"I see. Are you okay Nanoha? " Momoko looked worried as she stared at her daughter.

Nanoha met her mom's gaze and smiled nervously. "I'm okay mom, nyahaha." Nanoha's laugh slowly faded away when Momoko raised a brow in disbelief. "You don't believe me huh?"

Momoko smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"I'll take that as a no." Nanoha sighed and fidgeted a bit.

Momoko knew that Nanoha only acted like this when she wanted to ask her something, so she helped her. "Do you want to ask me something Nanoha?"

Nanoha smiled shyly as she scratched the back of her head as she thought of what to say next. "Weeeell… um, do you remember the boy I played with while I was little?" Nanoha blushed immediately as she said it.

Momoko raised a brow. She was curious why her daughter suddenly wanted to talk about her past when she never brought it up before. "Why do you ask?" Momoko covered her mouth to stop the light giggles that came out when her daughter pouted and puffed out her slightly red cheeks.

"Geez mom! Just answer me."

Momoko laughed. "Are we talking about your first love?"

Nanoha choked on the bread she was eating and blushed furiously as she looked at her mom with big eyes. Nanoha didn't know it was love, but now that she thought about it, he might be her first love. "First love? H-how did you know?"

Momoko smiled and playfully narrowed her eyes. "You just told me." Nanoha smacked her head on their wooden table causing Momoko laugh. "I'm kidding. You're my daughter Nanoha, so of course I know everything about you even the things you're not aware that you feel."

Nanoha unconsciously sighed.

"What about it?" Momoko asked after Nanoha fell silent.

"Well I suddenly dreamed about him last night and now that I think about it, I can't remember his name. I thought it might be Yuuno-kun, but even though I can't remember much on what he looks like for some reason, I know it's not him."

Momoko hummed after sipping her coffee. She smiled when her daughter looks at her curiously. She can see worry in her eyes. Nanoha is the type of person who can't stand it when she can't remember the things she wants to know. "I thought this boy was your first love, so why can't you remember his name? And here I thought you two were inseparable."

Nanoha smiled. "I knew it. I was just over thinking things. It's Yuuno-kun right?"

Momoko chuckled. "Well both of them have blonde hair."

Nanoha looked confused and pouted. "What do you mean mom?"

Momoko sighed and ruffled Nanoha's hair. "You're really not good at remembering things huh? Well, I guess I can't blame you since you were still a child the last time you saw her."

Nanoha raised her brow at her mom's words. She paused to think when she caught something that her mom said. "Her?" She giggled a little. She thought her mom made a mistake. Nanoha fell silent when Momoko's smile widened.

"I thought you would be happy to see her when I agreed with Lindy to let you girls meet, but I didn't expect you two would fight on your official reunion after many years of being away from each other."

Nanoha' s eyes widened from the confusing information her mother was giving her.

She waved her hands rapidly to stop Momoko from saying more. "Wait, wait. Why are we talking about Hala- I mean Fate-chan now?"

Momoko tilted her head to the side. "I thought you wanted to know her name so I said it. I knew from the moment I saw you together when you two were still little, that Fate-chan would be your first love."

Nanoha couldn't believe it. The prince that she always thought was Yuuno was actually Fate Harlaown. "B-but he's a boy and Fate-chan is a girl. I don't understand. I remember Yuuno-kun being my only male childhood friend."

"Do you remember? When you were still little, we constantly moved to different places. At that time, we didn't have the Midori-ya café and your father was the only one working for us. Since your father's work needed him to move constantly to different places, we we're afraid about how it would affect you…"

Nanoha listened quietly as her mom smiled and looked in the distance as if she was reminiscing on certain things.

"I was worried about you since you couldn't make friends if we constantly moved around. When we stayed in a rural area in Mid-childa, I find out my childhood friend was living next to us and that she had a daughter the same age as you. You and her daughter Fate easily got along the first time you saw each other. You two were inseparable. You always follow wherever Fate-chan went and would cling to her shirt. I guess the reason why you thought she was a boy is because she acted and dressed like a boy at that time. " Momoko laughed.

"Then what about Yuuno-kun? I remember playing with him when we were still little." Nanoha asked looking more confused.

"Don't tell me you're mixing up your memories about them? You met Yuuno-kun after we moved again. Yuuno-kun is 5 years older than you and even though you two were close, the sparks in your eyes were different from when you were with Fate-chan."

"So Fate-chan is my prince?" Nanoha whispered to herself.

"Your prince?" Momoko chuckled when she heard what Nanoha said.

"I-Its nothing!" Nanoha immediately stands, her face turning bright red when Momoko nudged her arm as she smiled playfully.

"So you gave her a nickname? That's cute!" Momoko covered her mouth when Nanoha glared and pouted at her.

"Mom, I'm straight and you know that!"

"But you're first love is a girl." Momoko gave her a poker face.

"That was because I thought she was a boy!"

"You don't know yet, but you might just fall in love again with-"

"Mom!" Nanoha whines.

"Fine, you're no fun to tease." Momoko laughed and pat Nanoha's back lightly, making her cheeks form a deeper shade of red.

"I'm going now mom." Nanoha picked up her things before walking to the front door when Momoko stopped her.

"Nanoha, Fate-chan is not as bad as you think she is. She is still that honest and kind kid you always knew."

Nanoha sighed. It felt like her mom knew what happened between her and Fate and sounded as if she was saying she did something wrong. "Okay I'll talk to her. Later mom." Nanoha smiled as she opened the front door.

**xX~*~Xx**

Nanoha absentmindedly walked towards the train station when a blue car slowed down and moved close to her. The car window slowly moved down revealing a smiling Lindy. "Good morning Nanoha-chan. Are you going to school now? It's still early."

"G-good morning Lindy-san. Um, I have tennis practice today so I need to go to school early."

Lindy saw the blue racket hanging on Nanoha's right shoulder before looking back at Nanoha. "Ah, so you're good at tennis? That's nice."

Nanoha blushed while scratching the back of her head nervously. "Nyahaha. I'm still a beginner. My friend is way better than me." Nanoha unconsciously looked inside Lindy's car, which Lindy caught her wandering gaze.

"If you're looking for Fate, she is out jogging before going to school today. Fate has her own car so I don't take her to school."

Nanoha blushed again and waved her hand. "Ah no. I didn't mean it that way."

Lindy couldn't help but laugh when she saw the panic look on Nanoha's face. "I'm sorry. Looks like I made you uncomfortable. Hop in. I'll give you a ride to school." Lindy smiled as she pat the seat next to her.

"Eh? B-but...umm...it's okay. I'll ride the-" Nanoha stopped when Lindy covered her face and cried.

"How can I face your mom now if I can't even give you a ride when I see you?"

Nanoha smiled awkwardly. "Umm Lindy-san, please don't cry as if my mom already passed away. She is still alive you know?" Nanoha sighed when Lindy didn't stop crying. "Fine. Please take me to school Lindy-san."

Lindy immediately stop and smile like a kid.

"Nanoha-chan, what do you think about my daughter?"

Nanoha was taken aback by the sudden question. Lindy didn't talk to her for a while, so she thought it would be like that throughout the whole ride. "Ah well...I think she is a nice girl."

"You're talking about her body right?" Lindy laughed when Nanoha blushed at what she said. "Haha. I see you're still easy to tease Nanoha-chan." Lindy controlled her laughter when Nanoha didn't react to her teasing. "Sorry, I think I said too much."

Nanoha immediately looked up and shook her head. "No it's okay. Um, d-does Fate-chan remember me?" The question immediately slipped from her mouth before she could stop herself.

Lindy looked surprised by the question, but it didn't distract her from driving. "I'm surprised you remember her being your childhood friend."

Nanoha played with her fingers. "I thought she was a boy until mom told me earlier."

Lindy laughed. "You didn't know? Well that girl was not always like that, but when she was 6 years old, she started dressing and acting like a boy. I thought she would get over it when she reached her teenage years, but even though she dressed up like a girl, one day she came to me saying that she was a lesbian." Lindy laughed at the memory.

"Were you disappointed that she turned out liking girls?" Nanoha asked before she could think about the words she just said. _What are you saying Nanoha? _She mentally scolds herself.

Lindy's eyes softened and her lips turn up in a smile "I wasn't disappointed. I was surprised, but I accept Fate for who she is. As her mother, I just want to see her happy."

Nanoha nods before looking out the window, watching the buildings as they passed by. "I wonder why she started dressing up like a boy."

"It's probably because of me."

Nanoha was surprised when Lindy replied to her. She immediately covered her mouth when she realized she just said what she thought out loud. She was about to apologize when Lindy raised her hand to stop her.

"Don't worry. I've always wanted to talk about this with someone. You see, when Fate was still 6 years old, I was carrying a baby boy. Everyone was excited and happy about the still unborn child inside me. Fate and my husband were so happy they even made a play room for him. Even though it had only been 5 months since I found out I was pregnant, Clyde would always make a fuss when I moved around to do some household chores. Fate would always touch and rest her head on my belly as she talked to her little brother. It was all perfect," she paused as a sad expression came across her face, "but one day I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and the last thing I saw before I passed out, was blood flowing between my legs. When I woke up, I was already inside the hospital and the doctor told us the sad news. I was depressed and crying the whole night when I found out my baby died inside me."

Lindy sighed at the memory that happened after that. "I stopped eating properly and would only sit in my chair while staring in a distance, but at that time, I didn't notice Fate was affected by my actions. One day Fate stood in front of me dressed up as a boy and you know what she said next?" Lindy chuckled as she stopped in front of the school. "She said, '_don't cry anymore Mom because from now on, I will live as a boy for my little brother. So please return to yourself Mom_!'" Lindy and Nanoha laughed.

"What kind of decision is that?" Nanoha asked as she wipes a tear away from laughing so much.

"Well Fate is kind of random at times, but her words at that time helped me move on." Lindy eyes widened as she noticed the time. "Oh you should go now. I hope we could talk again sometime."

Nanoha smiled and nods. "Yes, thank you for giving me a ride Lindy-san and it was fun talking to you'" Nanoha closed the door and was about to walk away when Lindy called out to her .

"Nanoha! I hope you and Fate will become friends again." Lindy winked just before she started to drive away.

**xX~*~Xx**

After the bell rang that would signal the start of lunch, Nanoha and Suzuka walked through the path going to the school's cafeteria. As the two walked, some guys would approach Nanoha asking her to have lunch with them, while some asked her if she was free that weekend. Nanoha, in response, would always smile and politely decline each and every one of them.

After ordering their food and finding a vacant table outside the cafeteria, Nanoha slumped down on her chair and placed the rose she received from one of the boys following them on the table. She sighed and played with the spoon of her strawberry parfait.

"Looks like more boys asked you out today huh?" Suzuka smiled as she starts eating her food.

Nanoha sighed as she remembered the love letters she got today and the hate letters from the girls when she checked her locker earlier that day. "…and it becomes worst everyday." Nanoha grunts.

Suzuka giggled. "That is because you, my friend, are the ace player of our tennis club and most importantly you're single and beautiful. You can't blame them from trying to ask you out."

Nanoha closed her eyes tiredly and scoops a spoonful of her parfait. "Suzuka-chan, all I want is a peaceful high school life and I'm not in the mood to deal with them today."

Suzuka raised a brow and observed her friend's face. "I noticed earlier today that you didn't look like yourself when we we're practicing. What's wrong?" Suzuka sounded worried making Nanoha feel bad about it.

Nanoha sighed. She thought that if she were to tell Suzuka what was bothering her, she would have to tell her everything that happened and it all included what Nanoha called the "Fate incident". Suzuka knew what happened at the train station and she also knew how much she was upset about what happened, but telling everything now…she was kind of hesitant. Well it's not like she didn't want to tell Suzuka what happened, but she would prefer to sort out her thoughts first. But with Suzuka's determined eyes that told her she wanted to know everything now, she realized she didn't have that much of a choice.

So Nanoha told everything that happened since Fate and her mom came to visit them at the Midori-ya café, up to the dream she had last night and the talk she had with her mom. She decided keep the part about the talk she had with Lindy a secret.

Suzuka blinked in disbelief, her eyes wide as she covered her mouth from shock "…You mean the person that took your _first kiss _is Harlaown-san?"

Nanoha felt her brow twitch. She clearly heard Suzuka emphasize the word "first kiss". Nanoha blushed a nice shade of red as those words made her remember that night. "S-Suzuka-chan, not so loud and do you really have to emphasize the first kiss thing?"

Suzuka smiled. She was glad her friend could talk about that incident without freaking out. "Huh? I wonder who was the one shouting over the phone about how mad she was that someone took her first kiss? I thought you would never get over it when you continued to repeat the word first kiss over and over again." Suzuka raised a brow and smiled when Nanoha gave her a death glare. Nanoha wanted to say more to counter what Suzuka said but she couldn't think of anything good to say, so she just ended up angrily eating her food.

Suzuka laughed at how childish her friend was acting. "But still, it's amazing that Harlaown-san, the most popular girl in this school, is suddenly part of your life after that romantic encounter. I mean who would think that her mom and yours are actually friends? That is a nice turn of events. You two must be destined for each other." Suzuka clasped her hands together and tilted her head slightly with an innocent smile on her face.

When the name Harlaown-san was mentioned, everyone near Nanoha and Suzuka turned to their table as if curious as to what they are talking about. Looking embarrassed, Nanoha lean forward and lowered her voice. "Suzuka-chan, I'm straight and we are sooo not destined for each other."

Suzuka didn't look affected by Nanoha's outburst and kept eye contact. She opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by Nanoha.

"And don't give me that Fate pun! It's not funny." Nanoha sighed exaggeratedly and leaned back in her sit. Feeling annoyed at the moment, she didn't care as she glared at anyone who tried to eavesdrop on their conversation and gave out an aura as if saying mind your own business. People knew better than to irritate the glaring girl further, so they went on with their own business.

Calming down a bit, Nanoha tiredly rest on her arms and looked at her friend. "Suzuka-chan, don't tell me you're reading manga again? I don't think that is even called a romantic encounter."

As if thinking, Suzuka tapped her chin. "Really? I thought saving you from the train was a romantic thing…"

"I think you should really stop hanging out with Hayate-chan. It's bad for you."

Giving her friend a rest with her teasing, Suzuka went back to the real topic. "So is Harlaown-san the reason for your bad mood?"

"Well yeah. I feel bad for what I said yesterday. I judged her even though I really don't know much about her other than she is a player…and there is that dream too." Nanoha mumbled the last part absentmindedly.

"I think you know her more than what you said. She is that boy you dreamed of right?"

Nanoha looked shocked. "How did you know?"

"You just told me."

Nanoha slammed her head on the table. _I can't believe I fell for it again_.

"You're easy to read Nanoha-chan. I just thought it's weird that you're worried about that dream you had. I guess the real reason why you looked down is that you found out that your first love is Harlaown-san right?"

Nanoha nodded once. "Yeah, although I can't remember much on her physical features. It's just that she is not the person I used to remember…"

"Well just like you said, you don't know much about her. People change after all, but still, why don't you give her a chance and get to know her? I think your parents would want to see you two become friends again."

Nanoha sighed. She couldn't believe their talk was getting serious. "You're right. I guess I should apologize…" Nanoha suddenly pause and looked pass Suzuka making the girl curious.

Suzuka looked over her shoulder. Not too far from them, she saw Fate and some girl talking on the walkway back to the campus. Even though the two could not hear what they were talking about, it would seem that the two talked animatedly while walking. The girl suddenly stops and rubs her eyes, its looks like something was caught in the girl's eyes. The two stopped and Fate moved as if trying to check the girl's eye. Since the girl was blocking their view from Fate, it would seem that a simple blow in the girl's eye look like she was giving her a kiss. Lifting her head, Fate smiled and brushed away the girl's hair causing the girl to blush from the action. Fate's smile widens before she leaned down again and gave the girl a light kiss on the cheek.

"Isn't that Itou-san? I never thought she liked Harlaown-san…"

Suzuka looked back at Nanoha and saw the different emotions swirling through her friend's eyes as she stared at Fate. She never saw that kind of expression before, but when she tried to look closely to figure out what they meant, it was replaced with anger. She could hear Nanoha mumbling some things as she angrily ate her food again.

Suzuka blinked. She reached for her phone and dialled a number. When her phone starts ringing, she looks back at Nanoha making sure she is still stuck in her own world.

"_Helloo~"_ an energetic voice answered her.

"Hayate-chan, Nanoha just told me everything. So I guess you where right…they do know each other."

**xX~*~Xx**

"Of course I'm right. I have many sources you know? A good source told me that they spotted Fate and her mom in Midori-ya café talking to Momoko-san and it looks like their parents are really good friends. I never expected that Fate-chan and Nanoha-chan would be connected somehow." A mischievous smile spread across Hayate's lips. "It's an unexpected turn of events, but this has definitely made things easier for me. Now that they know each other, I guess I can now execute my plan to make those two friends." _Or more. Hehe._ Hayate laughed evilly as she said the last part inside her head.

"_You know Nanoha-chan wouldn't like your idea if she finds out. Anyway, why are you so eager to let those two get to know each other?"_

Hearing Suzuka's question, Hayate smiled as she adjusted her binoculars. _I have a feeling that Nanoha-chan can change Fate-chan. _Hayate shook her head. She almost spilled her plan to her friend. If she did, it wouldn't be as fun anymore. "It's fun that's why." Hayate hummed feeling satisfied with her answer.

"_Whatever you say. I bet you saw what happened so I won't tell you anymore. Talk to you later. Bye!"_

Looking through her binoculars, Hayate laughed when she saw Suzuka wave at her even though she couldn't see her. She put her phone in her pocket so she could hold the binoculars more firmly. She adjusted it so that she was looking at Fate. It would seem she noticed Nanoha from where she was standing since she was staring at her. The girl beside Fate tried to get her attention when she started spacing out. She did eventually get Fate's attention, but before the two left, Fate glanced back at Nanoha again and smiled. It was not the usual charming smile she flashed to every girl. It was surprisingly a simple smile.

Hayate raised a brow at this and chuckled to herself. "I guess Nanoha already has an effect on her, huh?"

Hayate moved closer to the railings on a balcony to observe more when someone kicked her butt making her shout in shock and fear… fear of falling down to a gruesome death. Hayate sighed in relief. _I thought I was going to die._ She looked back ready to curse whoever did this to her, but she was confused when she didn't see anyone. "Who did that?" Hayate looked from left to right but she didn't see anyone. She looked down and saw a glaring red head girl. "Oh so it's only you Vita-chan. If you're there, you should just stand up-" Hayate bit her tongue when Vita's right foot kicked her shin.

"You mean speak up right? How many times have I told you to never make fun of my height!" Vita glares more and cross her arms together. She grins and feels satisfied as she stares at Hayate's hurt face.

Recovering from the pain, Hayate shouted through gritted teeth, "What was that for?"

Even though Hayate raised her voice at Vita, the girl didn't flinch. She just raised a brow. "That's what you get for being an idiot! I won't allow anyone to insult my height!" She deadpanned. Vita's eyes twitched from anger.

Hayate inhaled deeply to control her anger. "Heh. No wonder people tease you about your height. You always act like you're in grade school and kick people around for no reason! We are on the 5th floor for goodness sake! I thought I was going to die there."

"I don't want to hear that from a pervert like you that uses her binoculars to watch people below. You deserve it."

"What did you say?" Hayate and Vita glared at each other before both simultaneously looking away from each other with crossed arms.

"Fighting again?" a mature voice said. "You two kids are giving me a headache."

The two girls immediately looked at the sliding door. A pink-haired girl leaned on the door frame as she crossed her arms together. The girl smile looking very amuse at the two girls.

"**I'm not a kid. She is!" **Hayate and Vita said simultaneously pointing at each other. The two glared at each other and started their mental fight again.

Signum sighed and called their attention again as she walk back inside the room. "Hey! You two stop fighting already. It's not good if students saw the student council members fight."

The two paused for a second before following Signum inside. Hayate and Vita sat on the couch leaving only a small space between them.

"Hmm, what's this? You guys are surprisingly silent today." A short haired blonde girl appeared while holding a tray filled with snacks and tea.

"Shamal thank you for bringing the snacks. I was getting hungry," Vita said.

Shamal smiled and gracefully arranged the food before sitting on the couch herself. Vita mumbled a 'thank you' when the girl give her a glass of orange juice as she knows she doesn't like tea.

Picking up her own cup of tea, Signum looked sideways at Hayate who was still sitting silently. "So, what happened to you? I know Vita can't control her temper, but you? You know better than to fight back. You don't usually do that." Signum smiled when Hayate sighed and drank from her own cup of tea.

Hayate closed her eyes and put on a serious face. "…because nothing fun has happened lately."

Signum raised a brow and stared blankly at Hayate "Fun?"

Hayate stood and dramatically looked out of the window looking all sad. "If we don't make our scene more fun, no one will want to read our scenes anymore. As the supporting characters we must do our best so the author will give us more scenes!"

"What an idiot!" Vita immediately added.

Shamal giggled before clasping her hands together. "Ah that's right. Starting today, the teachers thought of combining the PE classes of two sections depending on their year level. The teachers said it's to improve the students' social skills and would allow them to interact with new people. I also heard class 2-A and class 2-D will have a joined PE class." Shamal winked when Hayate's ears perked up and she slowly looked back with a cat like grin on her face.

"Class 2-A? Isn't that our class?" Vita thought a loud after thinking about why Shamal would mention their class even though she is not part of it.

It's kind of weird that she happily announced it since Shamal and Signum are 3rd year students and part of class 3-F. Vita glanced between Shamal and Hayate as she noticed the two were talking mentally as they stared at each other._ Something is wrong here_. She shrugged the idea when Hayate moved to her messy desk and pounded her hand lightly on it.

"Finally they accepted my proposal! Now I can really start my plan. You did a great job Shamal!" Hayate smiled evilly as she confidently said this. She gives Shamal a thumbs up and the girl returned it with a victory sign.

"Proposal? I never heard of such a thing." Signum stood with her cup of tea still in her hand. She was curious about all this plan talk, but it never showed on her stoic face as she calmly sipped on her tea again as she stared at the brown-haired girl.

Hayate grinned and cleared her throat. "Well this was more of a suggestion so I didn't tell all of the members of the council, but I asked the teachers why not and try to combine the PE classes. And since Shamal is good at persuading people, I only told her my plan and asked for her help."

Signum closed her eyes and sipped her tea again. "Hmm...I see, but I still don't see why you would do this."

"I bet she just wants it for her own entertainment," Vita said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hayate nodded without thinking. "Yes, it's for my own- wait it's not like that! I'm doing this so Fate and Nanoha can spend time together!" Hayate immediately covered her mouth when she unconsciously said her plans.

"Takamachi and Harlaown? Why do you want to group those two together?"

"Are you trying to play cupid again Hayate? Don't tell me you forgot the last time you did that with Fate. She was really mad that you tried to set her up with a girl who turned out to be one of her obsessed fans."

Hayate laughed awkwardly and gulped nervously. "D-don't worry. I bet she won't protest much with this one and it will work out somehow ahaha."

Coughing awkwardly, Hayate put on her serious face. "Anyway, Misaki-sensei, our only PE teacher wasn't feeling well _again_ today. I heard she suddenly collapsed before she got inside the school grounds. She is resting now at our clinic because of a heat stroke."

"Again? I wonder why this school accepted her as a PE teacher. Misaki-sensei always looked pale and weak." Vita sighed.

"As part of the student council since there won't be any available teacher to fill in Misaki-sensei's class today, we will handle it. Is that clear?" Hayate said in her serious mode. Everyone nodded without question and dispersed when they heard the bell, signaling classes would start again.

Hayate smiled mischievously, already forgetting her serious face from earlier. "Let the games begin." Hayate murmured as she walk back to class.

**xX~*~Xx**

"Everyone, make sure to pass your assignment in tomorrow. If everyone doesn't have anymore questions, I'll see you tomorrow." The students stand and bow as the teacher makes his way out the door. After he closed the door behind him, the bell rung signaling the last class for the day.

Students stood up immediately starting to chat with their friends. Everyone seems excited about the new arrangement of their PE class.

"Yey P.E. class!" Hayate said as she stands up.

"Hayate, you seem really happy. I bet you're responsible for making our PE class a joined class." A blonde girl yawned and leaned back in her chair. She didn't seem interested at all with the new changes of the PE class.

"It's a nice idea right? Everyone seems happy about it!" Hayate smiled cockily and was already mentally praising herself.

"I guess, but it sure helps being the granddaughter of our school principal huh?" Fate smiled playfully before yawning again.

Hayate glared and observed Fate's bored look. "Hey! You don't know how many times I've suggested this thing to them." She defended. "Give me some credit will you?"

"Okay, you did a good job _Yate-chan._" Fate teased.

Hayate instantly frowned at the given nickname and the way Fate said it was really irritating. Hayate's hand swiftly moves without her noticing and slaps Fate on the back of her head. Instead of a glare she was expecting, Fate just laughed out loud.

"Fate-chan, you don't seem to like the idea. Don't you want to meet new people?" Hayate questioned. "It's good to see new faces in class, you know?" Hayate gave a pout when Fate's expression didn't change.

"Well I already know a LOT of people and if there is more fans in the other section, I don't think I'll ever be happy about this…but I guess meeting new faces is nice. I'm already fed up with yours." Fate chuckled when Hayate punched her arm playfully.

"You're so mean."

Fate raised her hand as if to surrender and smiled playfully. "I'm sorry," she half-heartedly said.

"Don't say sorry if you do it half-heartedly." Hayate glared at her, but it only made Fate laugh.

"Hey you two. Don't just stand there. We're the only ones left here," Vita said as she tapped her foot impatiently by the door.

"Ah sorry Vita-chan. Come on Fate-chan." Hayate grabbed Fate's collar and dragged her out the room.

"Hey, hey. Stop pulling me. It's embarrassing! I can walk by myself, you know?" Fate wiggled her way out from Hayate's grip and readjusted her shirt. She was about to say something but stopped when she realized Hayate didn't wait for her and the two left her behind.

"Hurry up Fate-chan! I bet you will love our new PE class." Hayate waved her hand causing Fate to sigh as she watched the energetic girl.

Fate grinned as she walked faster. '_We'll see about that.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> so that's the end of chapter 3 phew haha. sorry for the delay in posting it i hope everyone love the new chapter. it was really hard to write what you picture out in your head haha anyway its 7800+ words in this chapter yey i think thats the longest chapter i made.

once again i want to thank everyone for taking their time to read and review my stories... please review again haha. thank you for my favorite beta reader _Sammie-Chan89 _she edit my stories even though she was really tired just so i can post it right away so i think everyone should thank her ^_^V. i see some people thank me in her latest update for sperm donor lol thanks guys i'll bug her some more so she can post a new update haha ^_^.

**just a quick explanation to avoid confusion since i don't know how to put it in the story:** Nanoha and Fate spend their childhood together for only 3 months since nanoha's family move again so thats the reason why her memories about Fate is a bit hazy.

Anyway as a bonus i made a two short omake for you guys hope you like it and to give you guys a little preview please look forward to a fun next chapter with Vita starting it off... and now on with the omake! *bow*

**xX~*~Xx**

**Omake: Questions**

Nanoha: Fate-chan, can I ask you something?

Fate: Sure.

Nanoha: *blushing* Umm...I just want to ask when did you find out you like girls?

Fate: When? Hmm, I don't remember exactly when, but I remember when I was younger there was this beautiful girl next to our home. I would always follow her every movement and every time I saw her, I just couldn't take my eyes off her. I was glad when we became friends and was more glad that my room was near her room. We would chat from our windows without thinking about the time.

Nanoha: …

Fate: and then one time when I accidentally look through my window I feel a tingling sensation when I saw her-

Nanoha: That was when you realized you loved her?

Fate: -changing her clothes! Ahaha. My heart was beating so fast and I was sweating a little as my eyes were glued to her creamy skin… *dramatic pause while looking into the distance* that was when I realized I actually preferred girls all along.

Nanoha: …No, I think you're mistaking the day you found out you're actually a pervert with the day you realized you like girls.

**Omake 2: Money!**

Suzuka: by the way I'm curious… why where you standing over the yellow lane that night anyway?

Nanoha: oh that? *giggles* I saw something sparkling and when I look closer I saw a coin… I thought it's a waste to just ignore it so I pick it up and- Suzuka-chan why are you staring at me like that?

SUzuka: …I can't believe you almost died just because of a coin *facepalm*

Nanoha: hey don't underestimate the power of a coin! Every money start from a single coin!

Suzuka: sigh… no wonder you have lots of it.


	4. Renewed Friendship

**Love Trouble!**

**Chapter 4: Renewed Friendship**

* * *

><p>"Listen up! As punishment for skipping PE class even after given a warning, go and give me 20 laps around the oval!"<p>

Seven boys grunted in displeasure soon after they heard about their punishment. Standing in the middle of the delinquent looking boys, Vita wasn't bothered when she heard the boys curse saying they would rather be suspended than run around in this blazing heat.

Feeling more irritated that the boys were still chatting and weren't running, Vita angrily swings the baseball bat she is holding in front of them. "I told you idiots to start running, didn't I?" Vita shouts and gives everyone of them a death glare. Seconds later, a brave soul speaks up.

"Y-You're just a student like us. D-don't boss us around!" The boy shrugs his fears away when the others start agreeing with him. He steps forward and grabs Vita's shirt.

"Who do you think you are? A kid like you should just behave like a good girl." The boy shouts in Vita's face, and then smirks in his little victory when Vita didn't say anything for a while.

The boy laughed but stopped when a hand covered his. Vita grips the hand hard and moves her body as she swiftly throws the guy on the ground with a loud thud. The boy staggers to get up after his fall but stopped when Vita points her baseball bat at his face.

"If you still don't know, I'm part of the student council disciplinary committee and I have every right to kick your butt if that is what it takes for you to follow the rules!"

The boy shivered at Vita's menacing voice.

Vita smirked when the boy didn't say anything. "… hmm, what? Don't tell me you would rather me hitting you with this bat than running around the field?"

The boy rapidly moves his head from left to right and swiftly moves back to where the others stood.

Vita wasn't satisfied with what she did to that boy, she couldn't possibly forgive him for calling her a kid. Smirking as she thought of a great idea, Vita faced the delinquent boys again. "Since you guys think running around the oval is sooo boring…how about we add a little twist then?"

The boys gulped simultaneously and slowly looked at each other; fear evident in their eyes. Vita grins when the boys visibly shivered.

"Five minutes after you start running, I will run too…and if I catch anyone of you…" Vita smirked evilly and the boys started to run.

**xXx*xXx**

"Fate-sama!" A large group of girls surrounds the two girls as soon as they got near the open field near the track field.

"Hello girls."

Fate flashes her charming smile to the girls that moved closer to her making them squeal in glee. Flicking her eyes to her right side, she saw Hayate moving out of the crowd leaving her behind. Fate scanned the place and saw two boys trying to move closer to her, but the group of girls blocked their way and glared at them making them walk away. Fate chuckled to herself. Sometimes she was thankful for the girls for keeping the boys away from her. Although, they always kept her from moving to somewhere she wants to go. Fate finds the boys rather annoying, especially if they keep insisting on giving them a chance even when she would tell them she only have eyes for girls.

"Fate, you haven't paid much attention to any one of us lately…"

Fate snapped out from her train of thought when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and hug her lightly. She looks down and gazes at a pair of blue eyes. Even though she was caught by surprise, she smiled and didn't look bothered by the girl's action.

"Really? I'm sorry about that. There are just times that I prefer to be alone." She lifted her right hand and caresses the girl's cheek. "Then where did you want to go?"

"Can I visit your house?-"

"No." Was the immediate answer, but the charming smile never left her face. She coughs slightly before reaching out her hand and plays with the girl's dark brown hair.

"Can we go somewhere else?"

The girl didn't bother to hide her displeasure and pouted at Fate.

"Why are you so against me visiting your house?"

Fate chuckled. She opened her lips to answer the girl but a black haired girl interjected.

"Who cares anyway? I would be happy to go anywhere as long as it's with Fate!" The girl slightly moves closer pushing the girl who's holding Fate away. At that moment the girls start talking simultaneously asking for Fate's attention.

Fate tried her best to control the crowd around her, but it suddenly turned bad when the said girls started bickering at each other. Fate sighed. She knew it was her fault since she suddenly avoided all the girls and it made them more active in getting her attention.

"Please move aside."

Fate ears perked up when she heard a familiar voice. She turned around to see an orange haired girl trying to push through the crowd.

"Teana?" Fate said in a surprised low voice.

As if the whole place was silent, the girls instantly stopped what they were doing and looked at the new girl now standing in front of Fate.

"So you're the cause of this commotion again." Teana sighed exaggeratedly. "Fate-san, would it hurt you even once if you tried to tell them to stop bothering you?" Teana glared at Fate. She crosses her arms as she waits for an explanation.

"Teana, it's not really a bother-"

"Geez! You're too soft that's why they keep blocking your way just to get your attention and do whatever they want… but then again, you were enjoying all the attention yourself right?"

Teana narrowed her eyes at Fate but the girl just laughed and rubbed the back of her neck looking like a child caught doing something she should not do. Teana released a breath and turned to the group of girls.

"Everyone, you can't just randomly gang up on Fate-san. You're causing trouble to other students. Fate-san should be the one to approach you. If you want something from her, do it as one to three persons only. Also, please avoid flirting inside the school grounds." When Teana finished, the girls started mumbling to themselves.

_Wow! It's like separating everyone from a famous person,_ Fate mused then chuckled softly.

Everyone then turned to Fate as if waiting for her input.

"I'm sorry everyone. I hope you understand and please follow Teana's orders." Fate flashed her sad smile.

She knew none of her fans could resist that sad smile of hers and with that, the girls immediately moved away and watched Fate from afar.

"Thank you Teana. You always look out for me." Fate called out to the smaller girl.

"It's my job Fate-san. After all, the student council members are supposed to take care of the P.E. classes today and I know your class will be the most chaotic one with you being part of it." Teana and Fate laugh.

"You make it sound like I'm always the reason for every commotion you see." Fate smirks.

"Well as far as I know you are and it's sad but I gave up a long time ago on telling you to stop flirting with every girl you find interesting. I'll just let the divine retribution punish you."

"Hey! You're cursing me?" Fate gasps exaggeratedly and puts on a fake hurt face.

"Hmm, maybe?" Teana smiles. She looked at the time and lightly patted the pouting girl's shoulder. "Well I'm just passing by so I need to go now. Stay out of trouble!" Teana playfully glared at Fate while pointing her finger at her face.

"Yes Ma'am!" Fate salutes playfully then sticks out her tongue.

After watching Teana leave, Fate walks towards the brown haired girl leaning on a tree. "Teana is such a caring and understanding girl…unlike someone I know." Fate narrowed her eyes sideways at the surprisingly silent girl.

"What are you talking about Fate-chan?" Hayate slowly opened her eyes, lips turning up into a smile when she looks at Fate's frowning face.

"You left me there just to stand here and watch. If I didn't say anything to those girls, they most probably wouldn't listen to Teana." Fate spotted the girls from earlier and instantly waved her hand while smiling at them.

Hayate couldn't help but laugh. Fate actually sounded serious. "What happened to the great Fate Harlaown? I thought you can handle everything."

Fate grunted and slapped Hayate's arm, who in return just laughed more much to Fate's annoyance. "Oh shut up. You laugh too much. All I'm saying is that you're pushing your work on the members of the council."

Hayate wagged her fingers, making Fate feel more irritated than she already is. "Tsk tsk Fate. You don't know anything. Teana is part of the few members I assigned to patrol the school for any problems that might happen and it's her job to control any commotion that she might see. It's not like I can see what you're doing everyday and Lindy-san asked me to report **anything** that you do in school."

Fate's head snapped back. "You what? So that's why mom seems to know everything."

Glaring down at the unaffected brown haired girl, Hayate just shrugged it off and pats Fate's shoulder; a smirk instantly formed on her lips.

"Fate-chan, Lindy-san just wants to know more about your love life. She just wants you to introduce a REAL girlfriend rather than one of your flings."

Fate let out an exaggerated sigh. "Anyway, I noticed just now that Teana seems more active with watching me and my fans. Did you order her to specifically watch me?"

Hayate raised a brow at the obvious change of topic. She laughed loudly, making Fate narrow her eyes again.

"Aww, did I open a sensitive topic? You obviously changed the topic _Fate._" Hayate raised her hand and pinched Fate's right cheek while mumbling 'so cute' over and over again. She knows the action and the playful way she called her name makes the blonde girl in front of her angry.

"Geez stop that! Just answer me." Fate swiftly swats the hand away from her face.

"You're no fun Fate-chan. Anyway to answer your question, yes I did. After the time Lindy-san had enough with you bringing random girls at home and you started avoiding girls, you're fans have been more active and moody than you thought. You might not be aware of it, but every person that you talk to, you're fans would always send daggers at them. There are rumors circling around school about your fans confronting the people that suddenly become closer or acting overly familiar with you. I decided to strengthen the security and ask some members to watch your fans. I heard this from a good source, but it looks like your fans know about the incident in the Midori-ya café." Hayate looked worried as she gazed at Fate's crimson eyes.

"I'm not surprised. Even you know about it." Fate chuckled and ignored Hayate's worried face.

"I'm serious Fate." Hayate instantly glared at her.

Fate sighed. She knew when Hayate was being serious and it doesn't help that her seriousness shows in her face. It made Fate feel uncomfortable. She preferred seeing her usual goofy face.

"Hayate, it's not like it's the first time my fans heard about me having a fight with a girl and I'm not surprised since Midori-ya café is a public place. Besides, that incident is lighter compared to when the girl I dated before lied to her father because she found out she was…"

"Girl number 4 in your life?" Hayate filled in looking quite amused.

"Yeah, I can't believe she told her dad that she was pregnant and I was the father. Her dad seriously hunted me down thinking I was a cross dressing guy and cheated on his pregnant daughter. I thought I would never clear up that misunderstanding." Fate rubbed her forehead tiredly.

Hayate laughed out loud, making Fate glare at her but eventually she gave in and laughed with her friend.

When the laughter died down, Fate patted Hayate's head. "So don't worry so much. My fans know I don't stick with one girl for too long so a public scene is nothing new to them."

"Right, but aren't you worried when the time comes you finally find the one for you?" Hayate raised a brow and crosses her arms.

Fate chuckled when she looked at Hayate's eyes. They silently told her to answer seriously. "_If_ that time comes, I will surely protect my girl from harm." Fate smiled confidently as she stared at Hayate's shocked face.

"What? You thought I couldn't say things like that? Haha." Fate repeatedly poked Hayate's cheek and she instantly swatted it away while giving her a weird look.

"Fate-chan, don't say words that even _you_ can't understand. It freaks me out." Her lips formed a cat like grin.

"Hey, that's so mean." Fate playfully glares and crosses her arms when Hayate started laughing again.

After sometime their small talk stops when they heard voices coming from the track and field.

Looking over at the track and field ground, Hayate sighed as she watched Vita threaten the students again.

"What an idiot. If I were them, I would never piss off Vita like that." Fate laughed as she watched the boys' scared faces when Vita started running too.

"Even though I told her not to threaten the students like that…well as long as she doesn't actually kill a student, I guess it's fine." Hayate blinked when Fate stared blankly at her. "What?"

"I can't believe you could say the word kill with a smile on your face as if it's a natural thing to say."

"Hmm, class 2-D is not here yet." Hayate tapped her chin as she scanned the open field.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Hayate's face lit up when she spotted people walking not far from where they stood. She began to drag Fate with her when she saw a familiar face. "Suzuka-chan!"

Suzuka was taken aback. Before she could get a good look at the person who called her name, Hayate was already hugging her.

"Hayate-chan? Ah, so you're part of class 2-A. Why didn't you tell us?"

Hayate laughed as she releases the girl. "Hehe. It's a surprise!" Hearing someone clearing their throat, Hayate remembered that Fate was with her.

"Ah I almost forgot. Suzuka-chan, this is my childhood friend Fate Harlaown."

Fate immediately flashed her charming smile. "Hello there. It's a pleasure to meet a beautiful girl like you." Hayate elbowed her side making Fate wince and glare at her.

Suzuka giggled at their antics. "Looks like the rumors are true. Harlaown-san really is a smooth talker just like what I heard about her," Suzuka said causing Fate to scratch her head with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Ahem! Fate-chan, this is my new friend Suzuka Tsukimura of class 2-D."

"Ah, I see. So you must be the new friend Hayate was talking about. It's nice to finally meet you Tsukimura-san-"

"Is it okay to call you Fate-chan?"

Fate blinks by the sudden question, but after a few seconds, she nods absentmindedly.

"Great! Then call me Suzuka since we're friends now okay Fate-chan?"

"Ah umm, okay I guess." Fate immediately snaps from her confusion. She clears her throat and asks Suzuka something she rarely uses on the girl she just met. "Hey, I would like to get to know you better, so how about dinner with me after school? My treat."

She didn't know why she suddenly got the urge to say those words as it rarely happened since it's always the other way around. Girls would always be the one to ask her out. She actually couldn't remember the last time she asked someone to go out with her. Now that she thinks about it, those words felt so foreign she was surprised she said it.

After all, it's not Fate's style to go and invite girls that she just met; especially introducing herself to them since they're the ones that are always trying to get her attention and Fate was so used to it. Never invite a girl you just met without knowing who she really is. It was a strict rule she made for herself…well after she found out that one of the girls Hayate pushed on her was an obsessed fan of hers. She could remember the girl stalking her everywhere she went for a whole week after she asked her to have a date with her once. Fate visibly shivered at the thought but quickly shrugged it off and smiled. Even though some part of her regrets what she just said, a Harlaown never backs down from her words. So she made a move to step forward but a blurred figure blocks her way and instead it made her step backwards.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't hit on my friend Harlaown-san."

Nanoha stepped in between Suzuka and Fate. Surprised crimson eyes met glaring slate blue eyes in an unspoken staring contest.

Hayate looked back and forth between her two friends and thought she has to do something to break the awkward situation. Besides, people are starting to notice the weird aura surrounding them.

"Ah, Nanoha-chan. I didn't see you coming ahaha. F-Fate-chan, this is the friend I always talk to you about. Her name is Nanoha Takamachi." _Geez! Their relationship is worst than I thought _Hayate thought as she pushed Fate to give the two some more space between them.

"**She's your friend?" **the two ask simultaneously and at the same time pointed at each other.

Suzuka couldn't help but giggle at their same actions and words.

"It's _not_ nice to meet you," Nanoha said without thinking as to cover up her embarrassment.

"Oh? So now you're revealing your real feelings for me from the first time we met huh?"

Nanoha felt someone nudge her in the rib making her wince lightly. She looked back to see Suzuka glaring at her as she mouthed, "I thought you were going to apologize to her?" to Nanoha. Nanoha immediately feel guilty and mentally kicked herself. _Great. Now I'm picking a fight with her. What am I doing?_

Fate raised a brow when the girl didn't respond. She sighed when she saw hesitation and guilt in her eyes.

"So the mysterious girl you've been talking about is this girl?" Fate points her thumb at Nanoha. She smiled when the said girl raised her head looking confused as she mouthed, "mysterious girl?" _Cute… if only she would stop glaring at me. _Fate sighed_._

"Yep, I actually bumped into her. I was walking through the hallway carrying the student council's important stacks of paper and when I turned the corner, someone bumped me and made me scatter all the papers…"

"Hm, I don't see anything interesting in your story."

Hayate was really fond of this girl and Fate thought a simple accident such as colliding with someone is not something that will catch her attention. Hayate may not look like it because she has many friends, but she chooses her close friends carefully. She seems happy about talking how they met so Fate can tell Hayate likes her a lot and consider her as her close friend.

"I'm not done yet! The interesting part is that when I recovered and looked at the person who bumped into me, Nanoha here was busy-"

"Hayate-chan! I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Nanoha chose this time to speak up. A deep blush spread on her cheeks.

Fate stares at the girl and chuckled lightly when she saw how red her face was and a pout forming on her lips. _So she is also capable of giving that kind of expression huh… _

"-Apologizing to the wall near us." Hayate finished and Fate instantly laughed.

Nanoha glared at the laughing girl. Anger and embarrassment were swirling in her slate blue eyes. "I was confused okay? I was in a hurry and thought it was my fault so I immediately apologized without looking where I was facing!"

"And you're explaining this to me because?" Fate grinned at Nanoha, looking amuse. She moved her ear closer when Nanoha mumbled something. "What did you say?"

Nanoha blushed again. She couldn't think of anything to say. "It's not funny!" Nanoha shouted making Fate smile and laugh again.

"HARLAOWN! Stop your flirting and get in line like everyone else."

The four girls winced after hearing a yell coming from their right. Fate instantly recognizes the voice and turns her head to look at the girl.

Not too far from Fate's group was Signum standing in the middle of a large group of students. Unlike earlier that day, the emotions she feels is showing on her face. She looked irritated for some reason as she glared at Fate while tapping a wooden sword on her shoulder.

"Huh?"

Fate face palmed and looked at the girl next to Signum. "Shamal why did you give her that sword?"

Shamal blinked and tilted her head to the side "Eh? She was looking for her _Levantine_ this morning."

"Don't tell me you let her drink coffee again?" Fate already knew the answer from just looking at the grumpy Signum, but she just had to ask.

Shamal paused and looks like she was in a deep thought. "Coffee… ah right! This morning I experimented on what tea with a little coffee would taste like. Now that I think about it, I guess I mixed up the cups and made Signum drink it. Silly me." Shamal cutely hit her head while sticking out her tongue.

Fate's brows instinctively twitched as she tiredly rubs her forehead. "You what? You know her personality changes whenever she drinks that!" Fate complained, but stopped when Signum pointed the end of her blade under her chin. Instead of being surprise, Fate stared at Signum's eyes head on.

"Ha! Are you scared of me Harlaown? You look like you're upset that I got my blade back."

Gasps and whispering could be heard from the students near them and they moved away from the two.

Signum was known for being "_Emotional_" when she drinks coffee and for some reason when she was intoxicated, she would always hold her sword and sometimes point it at Fate. Everyone doesn't know why but rumor has it that Fate is the first and only person who beat her in sword fighting.

Fate sighs and used her right hand to remove the blade. "I was upset because you always bother me whenever you drink coffee."

Signum smirked at Fate's words as she put her sword back on her shoulder. "Are you saying you're ready to fight me again?" Signum said as if she didn't hear what Fate said. A hopeful glint was so obvious in her eyes and it made Fate twitch a little bit.

"No." Fate deadpanned.

As soon as she said this, Signum's expression changed and she shook Fate with tears building up in her eyes.

"Whyyyy? Come on! You always say that! You never play with me anymore!"

Signum hit Fate's shoulder as she mumbles stupid several times. Signum's emotions when she drinks coffee are always random and to see a grumpy to crying Signum is what Fate hated the most.

Everyone fell silent and stared at the crying girl. Fate furrowed her brow and looked at Hayate, who was smiling on her left.

"That's why I said this is a bother! Why is she always like this? Being all cocky then acting like a little kid?"

Hayate laughed and she put on her serious face as she looks back at Fate.

"She's an idiot that's why." Hayate stuck out her tongue and gave an angry Fate thumbs up and a cat like grin.

"Now, now Signum. You're bothering everyone. We need to finish our job first as the substitute instructor for the day. After that, you can play with Fate-chan here okay?" Shamal smiled as she pats Signum's head. Signum smiled and happily stood where she was before.

"Hey! Am I not allowed to say anything about this?" Fate exclaimed then sighed when they ignored her.

Signum coughed and faced all the students. Her face reverted back to her stoic face, but with her brows slightly furrowed, it just showed that she is still not back to her original self.

"Everyone, the student council representative will instruct you on your first joined PE class since as you all know our PE teacher was bedridden _again_!" Signum paused for a bit. "In her last message, she wished everyone would do their best." Signum finished with a solemn expression on her face.

Fate blinked and looked weirdly at Signum. _You make it sound like it was her dying wish._

"Okay, I will now discuss the game objectives and how it works-"

"Wait! Why didn't you put this _one_ in charge?" Fate pulled Hayate's collar up.

"Ah, that _one_ is part of your class so she is not allowed to take charge." Signum deadpanned.

"Hey can't I get any respect around here? I'm the council's president you know!" Hayate shouted as she removed Fate's hand from her collar.

"But you're the mascot most of the time." Vita intervened.

Hayate jumped back when she saw Vita standing next to her "…and when did you get here?" Hayate said. Her voice was filled with annoyance and surprise.

Vita grins as she looked up at her. "I just finished giving out punishments to those delinquent brats."

"That was fast. We saw you running with them, but you don't look like you ran at all." Fate grinned as she scanned the small girl for any sign of exhaustion but she seems like she didn't even break a sweat.

"It's nothing. It's like jogging for me."

Hayate butt in the conversation and rested her arm on Fate's shoulder. "Heh, so even small people can run."

Fate sighed and gave Hayate a bored look as the said girl struggled to stop herself from laughing by covering her mouth and holding her stomach.

"At least I'm not a pathetic runner like you!" Vita said with gritted teeth to lower her voice as she _accidentally_ stepped on Hayate's foot.

Hayate clamped her lips together as she stood still to absorb the pain. When the pain subsided, Hayate glared at the small girl smiling next to her. "Why you little-"

"Okay, break it off you two. Don't start a fight here." Fate intervened as she stepped between the two, raising both her arms to make space between them.

"Um, Fate-chan," Hayate mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I appreciate that you're doing this to stop us from fighting but…" Hayate's right brow visibly twitches in annoyance, "is there a need to use your hand to push my face away?" Hayate angrily swats Fate's hand away from her left cheek.

Fate blinked a few times looking innocent. "I can't help it if I have long hands."

"Then why is it that you only push my face away while you pat Vita's head?"

Fate grins. "Aww you want me to pat you too?"

"Are you picking a fight with me Fate-chan?" Hayate said as she slowly raised her fist.

Fate laughed and immediately moved a few steps away from the angry girl. She looked at her left side when she heard someone giggling and spotted the two new girls she met earlier. Fate forgot all about them when Signum suddenly appeared. She couldn't help but focus on how the brunette laughs. _So that's what she looks like when she laughs, _Fate thought.

Sensing that someone was looking at her, Nanoha turned her head and gazed back at Fate, but immediately looked away when she realized it was Fate that was looking at her.

_Still mad huh? _Fate shrugged it off and listened to Signum when she started complaining.

"Hey you guys! Stop chatting and listen!" Signum glared in Hayate's direction making them fall silent.

When she stopped hearing murmurs, Signum cleared her throat. "Okay listen everyone, to help strengthen the bond from both sections and let everyone get to know each other, for today's last P.E. class we will have a race!"

Everyone instantly showed their disapproval by murmuring and complaining at Signum. Signum was about to say something when Shamal cleared her throat. "I know everyone is disagreeing about this, but this is what the council decided." Shamal explained.

Fate didn't miss how Shamal glanced at Hayate and she saw the said girl flash her Cheshire like grin. _Something bad will surely happen, _Fate thought as she rubs her forehead to ease the throbbing pain she suddenly felt.

"Since it's a race, the winner will get a wonderful prize." Shamal smiled when it seemed to catch everyone's attention.

"The race is not an ordinary race. We will have a group race. Each group will consist of four members and the members will have a combination of 2-A and 2-D students. Everyone should think of a way to finish the race in group. If you're one member short even if you finish the race, it won't be counted so I hope everyone will work together as a team." Shamal paused for a second, "We will only accept one winner. The winning group will have a 3 months free meal in the cafeteria."

The boys shouted and cheered, but the girls were not really that happy with the prize. Shamal smirked at their reaction, she was expecting that.

"And the second prize is…the winning group will get a chance to DATE the popular girl in our school Fate Harlaown for a day!"

Squeals and shouts immediately spread and everyone looked ready to run and win. Signum grinned and swing her sword from left to right. "That's the spirit hahahaha." Shamal nodded happily. She knew those words would surely motivate the student to do their best.

Nanoha was surprised when the students near her suddenly burst out into squeals and cheered. Looking around, she was amazed at how saying those things could instantly motivate a huge crowd to participate actively and do their best to win.

"I didn't know she was this popular…" Nanoha whispered to herself and chuckled.

"Amazing right? Fate-chan has always been popular at school."

Nanoha instantly looked at Suzuka. She didn't think anyone would reply to her. A glint of amusement swirled in Suzuka's eyes as she looked at Nanoha's confused and curious face.

"Nanoha-chan, you're always focused on studying and club activities that you didn't bother to know other things about our school." Suzuka laughed when Nanoha immediately pouted.

"You know I'm already busy as it is and those boys won't let things any easier for me. Not to mention those hate letters from some girls saying I'm the reason why their boyfriends break up with them." Nanoha sighed. She suddenly felt tired.

Suzuka furrowed her brows and crossed her arms. She felt mad that those girls are blaming Nanoha even though she doesn't have anything to do with it. Suzuka sighed. _It's because of those letters that Nanoha rarely accepts a date from her suitors and always reject anyone that would confess to her. _Suzuka rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly. Nanoha always says she just doesn't want to have a relationship with someone in the same school, but Suzuka thinks those letters are part of the reason too.

Suzuka shook her head. She figured out this is not the time to think about these things. "Yeah, it's a good thing those hate letters lessened since you started ignoring those boys that always follow you around."

Nanoha laughed and rubbed the back of her head nervously. Suzuka smiled and went back to their original topic.

"Anyway, just so you know, Fate-chan is really popular for both girls and boys because of her beautiful face and very sweet and kind personality. As you already know, she is known for not staying long in one relationship and that's one of the reason why she is popular but it doesn't stop them from trying to capture her heart."

Nanoha hummed in understanding and her eyes slowly looked at Fate's slender back.

Fate's mouth hangs open as she absorbs everything that Shamal said. Hayate whistled as she rested her left arm on Fate's shoulder.

"Wow Fate-chan. Just hearing that they could date you if they win motivated them all. Amazing!" Hayate smirked and gave her a thumbs up.

Fate slowly looked at Hayate and smiled. "I sooo want to kill you now, you know that?"

Hayate put a good amount of space between them before she spoke. "Let's not get violent okay?" Hayate laughed nervously as she hides behind Vita. The small girl grins and murmurs '_Coward_' and Hayate instantly glares at her.

Fate sighed and shook her head as she ran her hands through her blonde hair. "It doesn't matter. I can choose if I will go with the date or not. I just hope that the winner will be a group of girls." Fate smirked and winked at a group of girls near her. Some of the girls swooned, while others sighed dreamily making Fate laugh.

"Everyone seems ready to run, so now, I will show you all who will be in the same group. The students that we picked to be in the same group were carefully chosen by the council to balance out their abilities so that everyone will have better chance to win this race!" As Signum finished her speech, a huge board was instantly push behind her and some council members immediately posted a huge paper that contained the students' names.

Students immediately moved forward, pushing some students away to check their name. Suzuka and Nanoha watched wearily when all the students seemed to be fighting their way through the crowd while some council members tried to control them.

"Let's just check it later." Suzuka suggested smiling slightly.

Nanoha nodded. A waving girl caught her attention as the person seemed to be trying to get out from the crowd that was squishing her and pushing her back into the sea of students. After a few seconds, the girl was able to get out and it turns out it was Hayate.

"Yo! Do you guys know which group you're in?" Hayate greeted as she slowly approached the two girls.

Nanoha and Suzuka giggled when they finally got a good look at Hayate. Her hair was a mess. She looked like she just got off a roller coaster. Her uniform was in the same condition as her hair. It was slightly dirty as if she was caught in a fist fight.

"Hayate-chan, you shouldn't charge in there with a crowd like that." Nanoha recovered first and hand combed Hayate's hair. Realizing her hair was a mess, Hayate started fixing herself and Suzuka helped fix her uniform.

"There, that's better. Anyway we didn't see yet. We don't want to go through there." Nanoha pointed at the students that are now looking like they would kill anyone that would stand in their way.

Hayate smirked. "I knew it. That's why I check your names too. You, Suzuka and I are in the same group." Hayate finished with a thumbs up and a huge grin on her face.

"Wow! It's amazing that we'll be in one group," Suzuka said as she clasps her hands together looking very excited.

"Yeah, but who is the other member?" Nanoha asked.

"Me." A husky voice instantly spoke behind her.

A shiver ran down Nanoha's spine as the voice is really close behind her. She slowly turned to look behind her and she was instantly drawn to the person's crimson eyes. The two gazed at each other's eyes for a few seconds until Fate breaks the silence.

"You look like you just saw a ghost."

Fate smirked knowing all too well the look that the brunette was giving her. Girls always stared at her eyes, so she was used to it. Looking at the girl's surprised slate blue eyes with something else swirling in it, was only a plus but she sure enjoyed staring back at it.

Nanoha huffed and instantly looked anywhere except at the blonde beauty.

"You surprised me." Nanoha whispered.

It was only meant for herself to calm her strangely thumping heart, but was surprised when Fate whispered back. "Sorry, but your expression was cute though."

Nanoha instantly looked up to see a smiling blonde girl. Nanoha glared at her for a few seconds before looking away again making Fate chuckle. The other two girls didn't miss the exchange between Fate and Nanoha.

Smiling, Suzuka cleared her throat and talked to Fate.

"Fate-chan, you're in our group too? What a coincidence!" Suzuka chimed in.

_More like this was planned out. _

Fate and Nanoha sighed at the same time.

Suzuka giggles. "You two are so in sync ne?"

Nanoha immediately blushed while Fate cleared her throat, looking away.

"Heh, isn't that cute?" Hayate chuckled but instantly stop when Fate glared at her.

"Everyone, if you're done checking your names, please proceed to the starting line with your group."

Hayate looked back and nodded at the council member announcing the next thing they would do.

"Come on guys, we should go to the starting line." Everyone nodded and Hayate led the way.

**xXx*xXx**

"The finish line will be near the back gate of the school. We posted signs along the way so everyone won't get lost. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time we held this event, so please if you still don't know how to get out of the forests surrounding the school, just follow the path we made. But of course we are not stopping you from choosing your own path. Just make sure you reach the finish line before dark," Shamal said.

Everyone yell as if getting ready to fight in a war.

"That's right! Cut everyone that stands in your way to the goal! Ahahahaha" Signum laughed while swinging her sword.

Nanoha put her hand under her chin in a thinking pose. "Someone got lost?" She furrowed her brows cutely and seemed to not be affected by all the shouting she heard near her.

Hayate pats Nanoha's shoulder getting her attention. "That's right! It was really a problem you know. Student council members are responsible for checking the number of students that safely make it to the finish line and it turns out some students didn't make it. So we searched the area and it turns out some of them are wondering inside one of the forests." Sighing, Hayate shook her head.

Suzuka giggled. "But you were able to find them all right? You did a good job Hayate-chan."

Nanoha nodded and laughed when Hayate instantly blushed looking embarrassed. "Haha. Well I'm the student council president after all and of course, that's the reason why we made it a group race this time. At least they would look out for each other."

"Yeah right. You're praising yourself too much Hayate when all you did was wait for the members of the council to report that they finally found the missing students while you sat in your office drinking some tea." Fate smirked while nudging the girl's shoulder.

Everyone laughed while Hayate scratched the back of her head awkwardly. After some time, Shamal announced the start of the race and everyone started jogging.

"Anyway, is this school that big that someone got lost?" Nanoha chimed in. Nanoha felt embarrassed that she didn't know the extent of her school even though she's been a student there for almost half a year now. So she was glad that Hayate didn't look like she was making fun of her small knowledge about the school.

"Well the school buildings are only a small part of this school. The biggest half is mostly forest. No one exactly knows how far the forests stretch. This school is like a vast land of a Final ***-tasy Game." Hayate laughed.

"Anyway, there is a forest everyone tries to avoid. So make sure you won't enter it alright Nanoha-chan?"

Nanoha blinked looking interested. "Huh? Why not?"

"Well it is said that, that forest was cursed and rumor has it that they saw a ghost lurking in that place," Suzuka said. She giggled when she looked at Nanoha's pale face.

"Ahaha. That's right. So don't enter that place okay? You will know when you're near it when there's only a small amount of sunlight that's able to enter it." Hayate explained.

Hayate looked forward and saw Fate leaving them behind.

"Oh! Fate-chan is already leaving us behind. Come on!"

**xX~*~Xx**

"I-I can't do this anymore!" Hayate huffed and rested both of her hands on her knees as she rapidly breathed in and out.

"Are you alright Hayate-chan?"

Suzuka stopped and immediately rushed to Hayate's side and began rubbing her back. Nanoha followed behind Suzuka looking worried as well.

"I'm…al…alright… just… let me… rest for a…while." Hayate huffed and weakly waved her hand to reassure her friends.

"Hmm okay. Let's take a break for a while," Nanoha said.

"No… it's okay…go on…without me!" Hayate dramatically collapsed in Suzuka's arms.

"Hayate-chan, don't say that! You can still make it." Suzuka's voice trembled with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry… Suzuka-chan…but I'm done for…this is it for me…go quickly…before they catch us." Hayate forcefully coughed and tightly gripped Suzuka's shoulder.

Some students stopped and watched the scene playing in front of them. Nanoha smiled awkwardly at the students that passed by and looked at them weirdly. As if asking her what's happening, they somehow always looked at her when they stopped to look. _Please don't look at me. I'm as clueless as you guys are. _Nanoha sighed tiredly.

"No! Please get up!" Suzuka slightly raised her voice. She roughly shook the brown haired girl as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Everyone gasped and watch intently.

Hayate smiled weakly and slowly touched Suzuka's tear filled face.

"Run Suzuka-chan…save our daughter."

Hayate moved her gaze to a surprised Nanoha.

"Nanoha-chan…take care of your mother…" Hayate breathed deeply before clutching at her chest. She stopped moving after a few second and collapsed more in Suzuka's arms.

"Hayate-chan!" Suzuka exclaimed, hugging the brown haired girl tightly.

Some students slowly started clapping their hands while some wiped away the tears that formed in their eyes. After some time, those students started jogging again leaving the three friends.

"Umm, so can we go now?" Nanoha sighed as she approached the two girls.

"Sorry Nanoha-chan, but I want to rest some more. I promise to catch up so could you go on ahead and catch up to Fate-chan?" Hayate asked.

Nanoha hesitated for a while and looked at Suzuka.

"Sorry Nanoha-chan. I'm a little tired too, so go on ahead okay?" Suzuka smiled apologetically.

Nanoha sighed. "Fine! But be sure to catch up as soon as you can okay?"

"Okay, see yah later!" Hayate happily waved at Nanoha's form until she couldn't see her anymore.

Hayate looked at Suzuka.

"So let's take our precious time." Hayate grinned evilly.

**xXx*xXx**

Nanoha huffed and stopped running after she reaches a certain point. She positioned her hand over her heart in an attempt to calm it since it was beating rapidly and at the same time, she tried to rest her body so she could breathe normally again. After some time of running, Nanoha didn't see the blonde yet. _She runs too fast, _Nanoha thought as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Looking back, Nanoha realized for the first time that there were no students following her and she didn't see any students in front of her either. She stopped to think. _Don't tell me I'm lost- _Nanoha stopped her train of thought when two students jogged pass her. She sighed in relief. At least she was not lost.

When Nanoha tried to get ready to run again, she saw long blonde hair in the corner of her eyes. She squints her eyes and she could have sworn that it was Fate Harlaown entering the forest, away from the path the student council posted for the students to follow. Nanoha raised a brow. _Where is she going? _Nanoha thought, but her feet were already walking to follow the said girl without her noticing it.

A few minutes after she enters the forest, the blonde girl suddenly disappeared from her sight. Nanoha walked deeper inside in hope she would eventually find the girl, but she didn't see her anywhere. Nanoha stopped and looked at her surroundings. It was really quiet and creepy since it was slightly dark inside the forest. The tall trees near her are the only thing that made sound as its branches swayed when a gentle breeze passed by. Only a small amount of sunlight entered the forest as it passed through the thick leaves of the trees. Nanoha raised her right arm and small rays of sun hit her palm making a pattern of small yellowish dots. Nanoha snapped her head to her left when she heard a rustling sound, but she didn't see anything. When she realized she was alone in the forest, she starts imagining things, especially… ghosts.

…_there is a forest everyone tries to avoid. So make sure you don't enter it alright, Nanoha-chan?_

_Well it is said that, that forest was cursed and rumor has it that they saw a ghost lurking in that place…_

…_so don't enter that place okay? You will know when you're near it when there's only a small amount of sunlight that's able to enter it._

"D-Don't tell me this is the forest they were talking about?" Nanoha whispered to herself, her voice was slightly trembling.

As if the forest heard her, the branches started swaying violently with the wind, making a loud noise. Nanoha's eyes widened as she slowly moved backwards.

Nanoha felt something heavy on her right shoulder and trembled when she realized it was a hand. Feeling scared as she was, her body moved before she could think and instantly grabbed the hand on her shoulder, quickly moving her elbow to hit whatever it was behind her in their stomach. She ignored the grunt she heard and swiftly threw them to the ground.

Nanoha immediately released her hold on the arm and turned around as she covers her face. She actually wanted to run away, but she was shaking so bad that all she could manage was looking away and hope the ghost would disappear. She was surprised when she felt something wet on her face; she didn't know she started crying.

"Hey," a pained voice said and lightly taps Nanoha's shoulder as the figure urged her to look at them.

Nanoha screamed and slapped the figure across the face.

"Nanoha!"

Hearing that familiar gentle voice suddenly sounding angry, Nanoha slowly opened her eyes and saw Fate in front of her. Her right cheek was red and she was glaring at her as she tried her best to hold Nanoha's trembling left hand that slapped her.

"F-Fate-chan…" Nanoha whispered with wide eyes.

Fate slowly releases Nanoha's hand and stares at her.

Realizing her mistake Nanoha corrected herself. "I-I mean Harlaown-"

"Fate is fine."

"Huh?"

"I said calling me Fate is fine. It feels weird when people call me by my surname," Fate said as she slowly rubbed her stomach and secretly tried to stop her throbbing heart when Nanoha suddenly called her by her name.

Nanoha nodded but didn't miss the way Fate winced as she rubbed her hand on her stomach. "I-I'm sorry Fate-chan. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" Nanoha slowly moved closer to Fate and lightly touched the cheek she had slapped.

Fate was taken aback by how gentle and worried Nanoha looked at her. A smile slowly formed on her lips as she enjoyed the sight in front of her. And for a moment, she forgot about her aching body as she reach out to wipe away the tears that formed in Nanoha's eyes.

As if the touch stung, Nanoha immediately moved away and wiped her tears herself. Awkward silence filled the place and Fate was the one to break it.

"Don't worry. It didn't hurt that much, but I didn't expect that you're stronger than you look." Fate smirked.

"I j-just unconsciously… sorry." Nanoha looked at the ground, finding it much more interesting than the person in front of her.

"It's fine. It was an accident." Nanoha still looked unconvinced by what she said. Fate sighed and turns around to start walking again.

"Where are you going?" Nanoha said as she slowly followed the girl in front of her.

Fate stopped and looked back but didn't say anything. She smirked when the girl glared at her when she didn't give any reply.

"Why did you follow me here?" Fate asked. She looked amused when she saw Nanoha blush.

"I saw you enter the forest so I just…sort of…followed you…and Hayate told me to catch up to you…" Nanoha trailed off and avoided those crimson eyes that stared intently at her.

"I see. So you're Hayate's errand girl now?" Fate teased.

"I'm not!"

Fate chuckled and starts walking forward again. After a while, Nanoha finds it weird that she can still see forest no matter where she looked and it looks like the further they walk, the more Nanoha thinks that Fate is actually leading her away from the path that would lead them back to where everyone is.

"Are we almost out of the forest?" Nanoha said.

"What made you think I was planning to walk out of the forest?" Fate raised her brow as she gazes at the slightly smaller girl.

Nanoha gasped. Her suspicion was true. "What do you mean-"

Nanoha stopped when a ray of sun blinds her eyes for a while. She squints her eyes and realizes they are now looking out in a small meadow. Different flowers bloomed in the place, sunlight and the moving clouds in the sky gave a nice effect on the field making the flowers and the scene in front of them look more beautiful.

"You like it?" Fate smirked as she led Nanoha in the middle of the meadow. Fate sits on the ground and couldn't help but chuckle as she watched her companion slowly sit beside her, while being careful not to sit on any flowers as she looked everywhere in awe.

"This place looks so beautiful. I can't believe this is a cursed forest," Nanoha said absentmindedly.

"So you heard that rumor huh?"

Nanoha looked back and caught the girl next to her yawning. She raised her brow and waited for the blonde to close her mouth before she talked again.

"Yeah Hayate-chan and Suzuka-chan told me about it earlier. It's about a ghost lurking in this place."

Nanoha couldn't help but shiver when she mentions the word ghost. Fate saw the girl shiver and thought of something just to annoy the brunette girl, but she pushed it all away when she remembered the incident that happened earlier. The girl acted violently when she tried to surprise the scared girl. She would never want to experience that pain again.

"Well just like any other rumors, that one is a lie." Fate deadpanned.

"A lie?"

"Yep." Fate laughs when she saw confusion and doubt in Nanoha's slate blue eyes. "You don't believe me?"

Nanoha eyed the blonde girl suspiciously. "How can I? Even Hayate-chan believes in it!"

"Let's just say that, the one responsible for that rumor is Hayate herself."

Nanoha frowned. "Why would Hayate-chan do that?"

"Simple. It's because of the incident when some students went missing. She spread a rumor that would keep the students from wandering deeper in the forest."

"But this place is so beautiful. It's a shame." Nanoha mumbled to herself as she touched the yellow flower in front of her.

"Yeah, but the forest surrounding the school is not really safe since no one knows how far it stretches and because it's a forest, there would surely be some parts that is dangerous to go to."

Nanoha nodded as she replayed what Fate said, but something sounded wrong about it. "But why stop the students from entering only this part of the forest?" She tilts her head slightly to the right while she furrowed her brows cutely as she waited for the blonde to answer.

Fate found herself staring at Nanoha's confused look. She found it quite cute but instantly cleared her throat when the said girl looked at her weirdly.

"A lot of students would come here since it's a perfect spot for couples that want some alone time. So I guess it's one of the reasons why she wanted to ban this place. Besides, the leaves of the trees here are much thicker than the rest making it dark inside. It will be a lot more dangerous to enter here especially at night." Fate finished. The whole time she was explaining it to the brunette girl, she was trying her best to avoid staring back at the slate blue eyes that seemed to be intently observing her as if she was trying to see if she was lying or not. For some reason, the way she looked at her made her uncomfortable.

"…you sure know everything." Nanoha didn't mean it, but the way she said those words, sounded like she was mocking her. When those words reached Fate ears, she slightly flinched at the double meaning of those words.

Fate moved her gaze to stare back at Nanoha's accusing look. "Hey don't look at me like that. I was the one that spread the rumor so of course I know."

Nanoha looked surprised for a second before sighing. "Oh right. I forgot you have a great influence on the students here. No wonder everyone seems to believe it."

Fate looked embarrassed as she laughed awkwardly while she rubbed the back of her head. Hearing some shuffling beside her, Fate looks up when the girl swiftly stands up and looks down at her.

"We should go now. We can't stay here. They're waiting for us," Nanoha said as if their talk earlier didn't happen.

Fate huffed and lay back on the ground, sounds of flowers being crush filled her ears. She closes her eyes and inhaled deeply before she slowly opened them. The first thing she saw was Nanoha's annoyed face.

"Hey don't sleep now. We still have a race to finish," Nanoha said, seeing as that the girl yawned and her eyes looked sleepy.

Fate chuckled. "We don't need to hurry so we could win this race. It's not like I'll get anything when I win since I'm part of the price for the winners."

"What? So are you telling me you're not going to finish the race? You can't do that. This race is a group race." Nanoha didn't bother to hide the feeling of annoyance in her voice.

Nanoha felt like dragging the girl out of the forest but since they don't know each other that much, she tried her best to control herself. Besides, she couldn't get out of the forest without this girl since she seems to know the way that would lead her out of here.

"I'm just trying to take a quick nap okay? It's no big deal." Feeling mad herself, Fate slightly raises her voice. She can't believe this is the same girl she was talking to earlier.

When Fate didn't hear any reply from the girl, she huffed and instantly closed her eyes.

"You're like a child."

"What?" Fate immediately sits up and meets Nanoha's gaze head on.

"I said you're like a child acting so selfish…it makes me wonder why there's a lot of girls that like you." Nanoha gritted her teeth. She couldn't believe what she just said, but with the angry look that Fate was currently giving her, she couldn't take back those words anymore.

"Well sorry if I'm not perfect miss violent girl!" Fate snaps back. For some reason, she couldn't seem to control her emotions with this girl in front of her.

"Violent girl?" Nanoha repeated as her brow twitched when she could feel her anger rising.

Fate stands up and moved close to Nanoha. "Take what happened earlier as an example and when we first met. It was all an accident you know! I think your action was a little too exaggerated." Fate mocked and didn't seem bothered when the girl gave her a death glare. She looks down and smirks when she saw the girl's clenched fist shaking.

"Exaggerated? That was my first kiss!" Nanoha cried out, her eyes darkening from anger.

They fell silent for a second. Neither one dared to break the awkward silence until Fate decided to say something.

"You…t-that was your first kiss?" Fate blinks suddenly forgetting her anger.

Nanoha slowly processed what Fate said and a blush instantly appeared on her cheeks. Nanoha covered her mouth and immediately looked away as she suddenly felt embarrassed.

"D-don't tell me you've never been in a relationship before?"

Nanoha looked back to glare at the surprised blonde because what she said sounded like she was mocking her, but her glare failed miserably because of her flushed face.

"For your information, I had boyfriends before." Nanoha crossed her arms and looked away feeling very uncomfortable with their current topic.

"…Girlfriends?" Fate teases but immediately clamped her mouth shut when Nanoha instantly gave her a death glare.

Fate raised her hands in defense, "I'm Kidding, I'm kidding. You're no fun. But then if you had boyfriends before, why was that your first kiss?" It was a curious question coming from Fate, but it just made Nanoha more irritated.

"It's none of your business." Nanoha deadpanned and turned away from the girl.

"Don't tell me you're like those people who _waits for the right time for their first kiss_?" Fate only said it as a joke. She even chuckled a little but when the brunette visibly flinched, her amused state instantly wiped off her face.

Fate slowly approaches the silent girl but before she could get near her, the girl walks away leaving her behind.

"H-hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to where everyone is." Nanoha murmured. It was so soft that Fate processed the words first before she finally understood what she said. Nanoha felt offended by what Fate said so in her angered state, all she wanted to do was get away from the girl.

Fate gritted her teeth and picked up her pace as she followed her. "Going back? You don't even know how to get out of here!" Fate raises her voice so that Nanoha, who is walking faster than before, could hear her. Fate cursed when the girl started running.

"Hey! Stop randomly running anywhere! I won't be able to find you if you get lost!" Fate huffed when she couldn't see the girl anymore. She thought that Nanoha might be trying to get as far away as she could, but she couldn't leave the girl alone. Good thing she has good hearing and swiftly followed where the rustling was coming hoping she would soon see the girl.

Nanoha heard what Fate said and it reminded her of the past.

…_The forest is big and you might get lost!_

_But if you did end up getting lost, don't wander around. Just stay in one place okay?..._

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was not the time to think about the past, but since she was distracted while running, she didn't see a huge root sticking out from the ground in front of her. Her right leg was caught up by the root and she fell flat on the ground.

Hearing Nanoha yelp from pain, Fate sprinted to where the girl was. She saw the girl slowly getting up from the ground, but stays seated on the ground after she visibly winced. Fate approached her and checked her injuries. She sighed when she saw all the girl had was a few bruises on her legs and arms, but a slightly reddish part on her right leg caught her attention. She frowns and reaches out to touch it but Nanoha stopped her.

"D-Don't touch it." Nanoha protest weakly.

"Does it hurt?" Fate ignores Nanoha's hand and touched the swelling leg. Nanoha winced at the contact but immediately relaxed when Fate rubbed it gently.

"It doesn't look that bad, but I think we should let the Doctor check it out. How did you end up falling?" Fate raises a brow.

"I'm not a klutz okay?" Nanoha frowned as she looks away from Fate.

"I didn't mean it like that." Fate sighed. She was getting tired of fighting with her and because of the girls actions now, she can't help but think about her earlier accusation. _I think the one acting like a child between us is you,_ Fate thought.

Fate bends down and turns around as she held out her hands towards her back.

"What are you doing?" Fate couldn't see the girl's face but she heard the irritation in the girl's voice.

Fate unconsciously rolled her eyes. When she realizes this, she was glad the girl didn't see her reaction. "You can't possibly walk by yourself now and we need to get someone to check your leg as soon as possible. So hop on. I'll carry you."

"I can walk by myself," Nanoha said stubbornly.

Fate looked over her shoulder but didn't stop her when the girl stands up slowly. Since the girl was really stubborn, she let her experience the pain.

Nanoha yelped from pain after she puts a little pressure on her right foot. She stumbles forward, but Fate swiftly caught her in her arms.

"Geez, you're a klutz and a stubborn girl." Fate teased and laughed when the girl moved slightly away only to show her frowning face.

"So, what now? Are you going to let me carry you or should I force you?" Fate said as she whispered in her right ear.

"F-Fine." Nanoha blushed but still kept the frown on her face.

"You know, you would look more beautiful if you just stopped frowning like that." Fate raised her hand and touched Nanoha's forehead in an attempt to smooth out the skin between her brows. "Aren't you sorry for your forehead?"

Nanoha huffed and removed Fate's hand. "Save your words for girls that would be glad to hear it."

Fate was surprised from the playful comeback, but instantly recovers and stares at the girl. Nanoha finds it weird that Fate is still not turning around even though she offers to carry her, so she gives her a curious face thinking it will get her attention.

"Umm, I thought you were going to carry me. So why are you staring at me?"

Fate smiled. "I was thinking, do you want me to give you a piggy back ride or do you want me to carry you like a princess?" Fate teased as she wiggles her brows.

"I told you, you won't get anything from me even if you hit on me. So save it for other girls and turn around!" Nanoha said in a stern voice that made Fate turn around.

Nanoha's face was actually flushed from what Fate said, so Fate didn't mind that Nanoha had just bossed her around.

Fate laughed. "I'm ready when you are."

Nanoha nodded and positioned herself on Fate's back. Fate wraps her hands on Nanoha's legs when she felt her hands wrap on her neck. Before Fate moved, she gives Nanoha a little boost so she could hold her more firmly.

Fate gulped when she felt the hands on her neck tightens a little. "Don't even think of letting your hands wonder or I'll strangle you."

Fate grins as she looked back at the girl behind her. She remembers her reaction earlier so she tried to push her luck and tease the girl. "What? I have nice legs too you know? But I guess I would prefer it if you would strangle me in a different way."

Nanoha instantly blushed at Fate's suggestive words, making Fate burst out laughing. "S-Shut up you pervert and start walking." Nanoha slap Fate's shoulder and hid her blushing face.

"Alright, alright. So bossy" Fate chuckled as she starts walking.

**xXx*xXx**

After 15-20 minutes of walking, Fate and Nanoha finally reached the end of the forest. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, her jaw dropped from what she saw. They were currently standing a few feet away from the finish line. Some students were already sitting on one of the benches inside the tents and relaxing as they waited for others to finish.

Fate looked at Nanoha's surprise face and answered her unspoken question. "That forest is a shortcut to the back of the school. That's why I said we don't really need to hurry and look, here they come."

Nanoha squinted and saw Hayate and Suzuka running in the distance.

Fate put Nanoha down and let her sit on one of the vacant seats and waited for the two to arrive.

After a while, the two finally reached the finish line. The student council told them that they were the 4th group that was able to finish the race.

Hayate sighed. "All that effort was for naught."

Suzuka giggled. "Well at least we did our best."

The two approached Fate and Nanoha when they saw Fate waving her hand to get their attention. Suzuka looked very worried when she saw Nanoha's swelling foot.

"What happened?" Suzuka glared at Fate.

"Suzuka-chan, it's not Fate-chan's fault. It's because I was distracted and didn't see a root sticking out from the ground." Nanoha filled in.

"A root sticking out from the ground?" Hayate repeated and looked at Fate.

"W-well I went inside it cuz I wanted to have a quick nap." Fate rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

Hayate sighed and let the incident slide. "It's fine, but we need to get Nanoha's foot checked. We asked the school doctor to stand by in case there is an emergency. We just need to get you to their tent."

Hayate looked around to find someone that would carry Nanoha, but Fate interjected.

"Don't worry, I will carry her. It's my fault why she ended up hurt anyway," Fate said before she approached Nanoha. Fate reached her hand out to Nanoha, but the girl shook her head and gently pushed Fate's hand away.

"I already made you carry me out of the forest. I don't want to burden you anymore." She looked away from Fate's eyes and looked at Suzuka. "Suzuka-chan, could you help me walk to where the doctor is? I just need someone to lean on."

Suzuka was surprised, but nodded anyway. She helped Nanoha get up and Nanoha put her right hand on Suzuka's shoulder and made sure she put less pressure on her leg.

Suzuka slowly led her to the infirmary until Nanoha motioned her to stop, looking back at Fate. "Um, Fate-chan… thank you for carrying me until we made it here," Nanoha said shyly.

Fate smiled. "You're welcome. You're light as a feather."

Nanoha blushed. "…and I want to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I said…especially about what I said to you when we met at Midori-ya café."

Fate thought about what Nanoha was talking about. When she finally remembered it, she shook her head then smiled. "It's alright. I'm sorry too Takamachi for what I said earlier." Fate smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of her neck nervously.

Nanoha felt relief that Fate easily forgive her so she unconsciously smiled sweetly at Fate making her blush slightly. Hayate, who was standing right beside her, smirked when she saw the blush on her face.

"Nanoha is fine." Nanoha giggled a little at Fate's surprised look. "I call you by your name, so if you call me Nanoha I will forgive you."

Fate laughed at Nanoha's way of telling her to start calling her by her name. "Alright, Nanoha."

"Good." Nanoha smiled.

When Suzuka thought that their conversation finally ended, she interjected but didn't tease the two girls who seemed to be forgetting that Hayate and her were near them. "Nanoha-chan, we should go now and let the doctor see your foot."

"Ah right," Nanoha replied awkwardly.

"So what do you think about our new P.E. class?" Hayate asked. She followed her gaze and smiled. Fate was looking at Nanoha's back as the two slowly walked towards a small tent.

"Well I didn't like it." Fate whispered. She unconsciously smiled as she remembered their conversation earlier.

"_What are you laughing about?" Nanoha asked curiously when Fate suddenly laughed a few minutes after she began carrying her._

"_Carrying someone on my back made me remember of my childhood," Fate answered. She smiled as she reminisced the past._

_Nanoha looked at Fate's face curiously and thought that this might be her chance to know if Fate actually remembers her as her childhood friend. "Fate-chan, do you remember your playmate when you were still little?"_

"_Huh? Why do you want to know?" Fate looks at her curiously._

"_Just answer it." Nanoha deadpanned._

_Fate sighed. "Well yeah. My playmate was a klutz and would always end up tripping for some reason…oh, I remember one time when she was injured, I carried her too because she was crying. She was really a crybaby you know."_

_Nanoha glared at Fate's amused face. "I feel sorry for your playmate for having you as her friend."_

"_Huh? Why are you mad? You sound like you know my playmate when I was little." Fate teased._

"_Hmpf! Its nothing I'm just saying." Fate chuckled at her stern voice as if saying that's the end of their conversation._

"…but I had fun."

_Childhood friends, huh? It's kind of weird that a simple conversation like that could make me remember that she was not just a girl that I randomly met in the train station. Hmm…maybe it was fate._

Fate chuckled at her silly thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** hi everyone! its the first day of June and i finally updated Love Trouble! new chapter it was really long lol i can't believe it would turn out this long so i hope everyone forgive me for updating the story only now. anyway i'm going to start writing for Reaching You now but with school starting again this June i don't think i could update it this month but i would try my best to update it as fast as i can.

Characters here are OOC as you all knew i hope it was okay *laugh* and those character that i just mention but not really part of the original character of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha are OC character i just thought of but don't worry they would only play a minor role in the story.

Thanks **Sammie-chan89** for editing this long chapter lol.

Sorry there is no omake this time i wasn't able to think of a good one since i'm focus of finishing this chapter but i promise an omake next chapter. I hope everyone enjoy this long chapter as much as when i write it XD. once again thank you for reading this chapter and please review. *bow*


	5. Awkward Friends

**Love Trouble!**

**Chapter 5: Awkward Friends**

* * *

><p>The classroom door slid open, revealing a beautiful blonde woman before she gracefully enters the room. Students swiftly moved to their own seat as the blonde woman walked towards the desk directly in front of the chalkboard. Blue eyes quickly scanned the room. She nods to herself before putting her things down on the table with a small thud that seems to echo in the suddenly quiet room.<p>

"Good morning everyone." The blonde greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Carim-sensei," the class said simultaneously making Carim's smile widen.

"Okay, before I take attendance… Hayate-san, what are you doing here in my class?"

Carim struggled to keep the smile on her face and the slight twitching of her eyebrow at bay, when Hayate's confused and innocent face was all she got as a response to her question. Everyone stared at the brown haired girl currently sitting in the supposed to be empty seat in front of a smiling Suzuka.

"Um, because I want to learn?" Hayate answered while tilting her head slightly to the right for added effect.

Carim sighed but didn't break eye contact with Hayate. "Well as a teacher, I'm happy that you want to learn. However, I would be happier if you went back to your _own_ classroom."

"Hm…I will go back if you reconsider on what I asked you before," Hayate said with hopeful eyes.

"My answer is still no." Carim deadpanned.

"Eh? Why? I thought everyone agreed to my proposal!" Hayate frowned.

Carim rubbed her throbbing forehead. "How many times do I have to tell you there is nothing I can do? The faculty members already decided about it. Besides, there are not enough teachers to keep your joined PE proposal. It's just too much for us to handle two sections at the same time."

Hayate pouted as she heard those words again. It's been a week since the first and last joined PE class. Hayate was trying her best to get the teachers to reconsider their decision. Having no luck getting the faculty members to listen to her, she just settled for bugging the one she knew the most.

"But _Carim-chan, _can't you do anything? Aren't we friends? We've known each other since I was 10." Hayate's pout deepened.

"H-Hayate-san, I told you to stop calling me that. You're not a kid anymore! Hey are you listening?!" Carim slammed her hands on her desk when she saw Hayate purposely ignoring her by talking to Suzuka.

"Eh? So you've known Carim-sensei since you were 10?" Suzuka asked. She clasped her hands together enthusiastically as she leaned on her table.

Hayate turned in her chair, nodding happily at Suzuka. "Of course. I think she was a college student then. She was like a big sister to me and Fate-chan. You know, she was actually a leader of a delinquent group before and all her friends called her Carim-chan…until now, I'm still shocked she ended up as a teacher." Hayate sighed exaggeratedly.

The two are both oblivious that everyone was listening to what Hayate was saying. She wasn't talking quietly after all.

"A delinquent…" Suzuka gasped along with everyone else that was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Isn't that right Carim-" Hayate froze when she stared at Carim's menacing glare. She visibly shivers making everyone look at their teacher only to see her smiling.

"What did you say Hayate-san?" Carim flashed a sweet smile, but only Hayate felt scared from the sight of it.

Hayate avoided making eye contact with Carim and fell silent.

Carim sighed. "Everyone, don't listen to what she said. Anyway, Hayate-san this is the last time I will repeat myself. Go back to your own classroom now!"

Everyone flinched when their graceful and calm teacher suddenly raised her voice. It was really rare to see her angry.

"Hmph! I would go back if you listened to what I wanted. Nanoha-chan, you agree with me right?"

Nanoha slightly jumped from her seat when Hayate suddenly involved her in their conversation. She felt really anxious and hesitant when her classmates seemed to fell silent, waiting to hear what she would say. Nanoha looked at Hayate's smiling face, then at Carim's angry face that she was sure was not really directed to her but at her friend. Seconds later, Nanoha opened her mouth to say something but she didn't get the chance to say anything when the door suddenly slid open.

"Carim-sensei, I'm here to get the _trash,_" a husky voice said.

Everyone instantly stared at the person that entered the room.

"Fate-chan," Nanoha whispered as she stared at the blonde girl she hadn't seen for a while now. The last time she spoke with the blonde girl was during their PE class but after that, they never crossed paths again. Even though she would see Fate somewhere with someone at times, she never approached the girl because she figured she had no reason to talk to her.

"Hey, I'm not trash!" Hayate shouted but Fate ignored her.

Fate moved closer to the slightly furious teacher and smirked. "What? Did she get on your nerves again? I thought you were already immune to her." Fate lowered her voice slightly and tried her best not to laugh when Carim glared at her.

"I thought I was…but I guess I forgot that Hayate is not a normal person," Carim replied making Fate burst into laughter.

Fate heard Hayate say something but didn't bother listening, as she knew she was only complaining about what Carim said.

"Then could you collect the trash now? I need to start my class," Carim said playfully.

Fate chuckled and silently walked to where Hayate was, stopping in front of the pouting girl. "I told you there is nothing you could do about it. So come on now. You're disturbing their class."

Hayate huffed but stands. "Fine," she said crossing her arms, puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

Fate watched Hayate's face and pats her back lightly to cheer her up. "You're clever Hayate. You can do better things than that."

A cat like smile formed on Hayate's lips at Fate's words.

"Fate, don't encourage her," Carim said causing Fate to laugh nervously as she looked back at her.

"Fate-chan, it's been so long since I last saw you. How are you?" Suzuka asked.

"Oh, hi Suzuka. It's only been a week you know? But I'm fine…" Fate trailed of when she felt someone staring at her. Burgundy eyes gazed into slate blue. It's been days since the two last talked to each other and since they couldn't think of anything to say, it became more and more awkward.

Fate was the first to stop their staring contest and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "H-hi." Fate heard her voice slightly crack, her throat suddenly feeling dry. She blushed as she forced her brain to think of other words that could cover her lame way of trying to start the conversation. "Um, is your foot okay now?"

As if Nanoha was in a faraway land, she slightly jumped when she heard the question and paused for a while before she finally answered back. "Y-yeah. It doesn't hurt anymore…I can walk properly now."

"…I see." Fate finished lamely again. She didn't know that she was unconsciously holding her breath, until Hayate suddenly pats her shoulder.

"Hey, what's with this awkward atmosphere?" Hayate looked at Fate weirdly. "Loosen up a bit. We're friends after all." Hayate laughed.

Suzuka was smiling but she was quietly observing Fate and Nanoha's actions.

"This is no time for chatting Fate and Hayate. Get out of my class before I kick you two out!" Carim didn't bother to hide her irritation now and the two quickly left the room.

As the door quietly closed behind the two students, Carim sighed and looked back at her students. Everyone seemed to be hiding their bewilderment about Carim's reaction to the situation. Carim smiled awkwardly. She couldn't blame them. After all, no one ever saw her angry like that before. _Sigh…the always smiling and gentle teacher image is officially destroyed._

**xXx*xXx**

**After class same day**

Fate hummed as she walks on the familiar road to where she parked her car. She was only a few feet away when she saw someone was leaning against it. Before she can get a better look at said person, she furrowed her brows when the rays from the setting sun momentarily blinded her.

"Good afternoon Fate-chan," a soft and slightly amused voice said.

Fate squint her eyes until the rays of light finally stopped blocking her sight and that's when she saw Suzuka's smiling face. Suzuka pushed her back from the car, fixing her slightly crumpled skirt.

"Hi, um…do you need something from me?" Fate didn't mean for those words to sound rude, but she couldn't think of any other way to voice her question. Suzuka didn't seem to mind as the girl giggled and her smile widens.

"You sound like I can't talk to you if I don't have anything important to say," Suzuka said nonchalantly. She stares at Fate's surprised and slightly guilty face. Suzuka instantly covers her mouth to muffle her giggles as she finds Fate's facial expression quite amusing.

Fate blushed and slightly panics as she struggled to find the right words to defend her previews words. "It's not like that! Um, how should I say this…I was only surprised to see you here…" Fate paused and unconsciously looks pass Suzuka as if she's looking for someone. "…by yourself," Fate said softly.

Suzuka raised a brow when she caught the disappointment in her voice. "Nanoha-chan already went home. She said her mom asked her to go to the café immediately after her class." Suzuka is not really sure if Fate is looking for Nanoha or not but when she looked in her eyes; it made her want to tell where her friend is.

"Wha- I didn't ask about her." Fate instantly blush making Suzuka laugh.

"Well I'm just answering what your eyes are telling me." Suzuka smiled confidently.

"What are you? Some kind of fortune teller?" Fate sighed. "So what do you want to talk about?" she said before Suzuka could answer.

Fate tried the other way to ask her question, _'why did you suddenly want to talk to me?'_ because she was sure this girl will think of another witty way to answer her question. Fate actually didn't mind talking to her since she is friendly and nice, but this is the first time they talked in few days since the time they first met and wondered why the girl suddenly approached her. She also finds it suspicious that she waited for her friend to leave before talking to her. Fate was sure this is not just a simple friendly chat.

Suzuka looked up at the sky and lightly tapped her chin. "Well, you said before that you would treat me after school…" Suzuka trailed off and moved her gaze back at the burgundy eyed girl that is currently processing her words. When Fate's face seemed like she realized something, Suzuka smiled and waited for Fate to say something.

"Oh right. I totally forgot my promise. Okay, I'll take you to my favorite restaurant-"

"I was actually thinking of another place. Would that be okay? I'll tell you where it is while you drive." Suzuka chimed in before Fate could finish.

Fate flashes her charming smile and nods slightly. She was about to open the passenger door when she saw Suzuka open the back door of the car. "Hey, don't sit there. You'll make me look like your chauffeur." Fate playfully rolls her eyes.

"Sorry about that. It's sort of a habit I guess."

Fate raised a brow. _Don't tell me she's a rich kid? Well she does look like one._

Fate opens the passenger seat door. She waited for Suzuka to step inside before she slowly closes it and makes her way to the driver's seat. "Ready?" Fate grins. She steps on the gas and immediately leaves the school grounds.

**xXx*xXx**

**Fast food restaurant near Uminary Academy**

"Um, are you sure you want to eat here?" Fate asked. She sounded hesitant and slightly amused as she stares at the girl in front of her.

"Of course! I've always wanted to eat in a fast food restaurant, so this is a perfect opportunity." Suzuka looked happily at the food in front of her as if she's a little kid in a candy store.

"You've never been in a fast food restaurant?" Fate didn't bother to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Nope," Suzuka replied nonchalantly.

"Do you want some fries?" Suzuka raised a brow as she offers her fries.

Fate looked at her fries then to the one offering it. The way Suzuka looked at her while waiting for her answer doesn't convince Fate that she actually wants to share it. It was more of a polite gesture.

Fate smiles and reaches out to get one fry, but Suzuka slightly moved her hand away effectively making Fate miss it. _I knew it._

"N-no thanks. I'm really satisfied with my burger." Fate took a bite off her burger.

"Good!- I mean okay. Too bad, it tastes good." Suzuka smiled and happily ate her fries.

Fate awkwardly laughs before taking another bite from her burger. The two fall silent for a few minutes until Fate sighed and meets Suzuka's gaze.

"Do I have something on my face? You've been staring at me for a while now." Fate attempted to clean her face with a napkin.

Suzuka laughs slightly then shakes her head. She stares intently at her cold soda, watching the small droplet of water slowly move downward before letting her gaze move back to Fate's curious eyes. Suzuka smiled and leaned closer over the table. "So…what do you think about Nanoha-chan?"

Fate, who was chewing her food, suddenly had a coughing fit. She reaches for her soda and drinks it in a huge gulp. Suzuka laughs but still managed to hand a tissue to Fate. Suzuka knew it was a random question and she was expecting such a reaction but she didn't know it would be this priceless.

"W-what?" Fate said weakly, still recovering from her coughing fit.

Finally able to control her laughter, Suzuka smirked. "Don't act like you didn't hear me Fate-chan."

Fate gulped nervously. _That look she's giving me…I'm sure she won't let me get away if I don't answer her question._

Fate sighed and ran her hands through her hair as she think of what to say to describe her. "Well I find her interesting. It's the first time I met a girl like her. She is not afraid to say her thoughts and well, a little violent and stubborn, but I guess she is a nice and sweet girl." Fate shrugged.

Suzuka hummed. She leans back in her chair as she absentmindedly sips her soda through her straw. Fate could only stare at the girl's relaxed form as if she was waiting for Fate to continue. _Maybe she is referring to Nanoha's Physical appearance?_

Fate grinned. "Nanoha is a beautiful girl and I bet she is very popular… "

Suzuka raised a brow and stared at her suspiciously.

Fate pouted, blushing slightly. "Okay, okay. She's totally my type. Are you happy now?" Fate angrily bites her burger.

After a few seconds, Suzuka puts her cup down and burst out laughing. Fate stares at the laughing girl with a blank face. The way she was laughing was so out of character that Fate would laugh too if the laughing fit wasn't about her. When Fate sensed that her laughing fit was about to die down, she pointed an accusing finger and glared at her. "Not a word."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me…even if your pout and slightly flustered face was rather cute while you admitted it." Suzuka giggled when a light shade of red appeared on Fate's cheeks.

Fate cleared her throat. "Well I'm not really worried. You don't seem to be the type that would gossip about people."

Suzuka chuckled. "Oh? So you're the type that judge people based on their personality. I'm flattered that you think so highly of me."

Fate pauses and blinks several times. Suzuka smiles innocently and tilts her head slightly to the right. Fate face palms. "What I said is supposed to be a compliment but why is it your response pisses me off?"

Suzuka giggled, but stopped immediately and just smiled. "So you like Nanoha-chan?"

Expecting this question, Fate answered almost instantly. "Well even though I say I find her interesting and she is totally my type, it doesn't mean I want to date her or I like her that way. Nanoha is different from all the people I know. I just want to get to know her more for now. Let's just say she sparked my curiosity."

Suzuka pulled a serious face and stared straight through her eyes. "I don't like the way you put it Fate-chan. I'm hoping you're not treating my friend like a cute thing that suddenly caught your interest."

Fate felt a shiver run down her spine at Suzuka's cold tone.

Trying to act tough, Fate shrugged when actually she felt like running away from the way Suzuka glared at her. "Of course not. I want to be a friend."

Suzuka didn't move her gaze. "Is that what you really want?" Suzuka mumbled.

"Huh?"

Suzuka stared intently at the confused burgundy eyes in front of her. After a few seconds, Suzuka sighed. Fate raised a brow. It sounded like Suzuka was disappointed or something.

"It's nothing. Anyway, I saw how you two talked to each other earlier. It must have been really awkward for the both of you. I know you two finally fixed the reason why you two argued, but you should try acting normally when you talk to her if you really want to be friends. You realize the way you awkwardly talked to her made her feel uncomfortable too right?" Suzuka raised a brow as she watched Fate lean back in her chair and sigh.

"It just feels weird to talk normally after all that happened between us and well I guess I'm still not used to talking to her without her glaring at me. Don't worry, it won't happen again." Fate chuckled.

Suzuka laughed. "I'm not really worried. I'm happy you want to be her friend…"

Fate smirked, leaning her cheek on her right hand. "That's the reason why you wanted to talk to me right? You wanted to ask me to be closer to her?"

Suzuka nods. _There's no reason to hide it anyway. _"Yes, Nanoha-chan doesn't have a lot of friends and as her closest friend, I would be glad if she gained another close friend. I'm sure Nanoha-chan wants to be your friend too."

"Huh? Then why won't she, you know, talk to me? I remember meeting her gaze sometimes at school but after she realized I notice her gaze, she would frown and walk away."

Suzuka sighed exaggeratedly. "That's because Nanoha-chan is so stubborn. It would take years before she could strike a conversation with you, but I can see in her eyes that she wants to be friends."

"I see."

Suzuka felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and after typing something on it; she puts it back in her pocket and smiles sadly at Fate. "I'm sorry Fate-chan, but I need to go now. Let's talk some other time okay?" Suzuka immediately stands up, but before she could step any further from the table, Fate blocks her path.

"Wait, I'll take you home then." Fate insisted.

Suzuka giggled lightly and shook her head. "No need. My ride is already here…"

Since their table was near the windows of the restaurant, Suzuka pointed to the expensive looking black car across the street where a woman in black glasses and suit was standing.

_Wow this girl is really rich…_Fate gaped.

After a brief goodbye, Fate watched as Suzuka walked pass her. She arched a curious brow when the girl stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"By the way Fate-chan?"

"Hm?"

Suzuka smiled. "_It_'s fragile, so take good care of it okay?"

Fate frowned and paused for a second, thinking about what she said but nothing came to mind. "What are you talking about?"

"That's for you to find out…" Suzuka said before she continues to walk out the place. "… and I hope you realize your own feelings soon." Suzuka mumbled to herself when she knew the blonde girl wouldn't be able to hear her.

_That glint in her eyes. It was there the whole time we were talking. I wonder what it means. It's like her eyes could see right through me. Whatever she sees, I felt like it's something even I don't know and it made me nervous not to mention vulnerable, but for some reason I don't think she tried to mention it…or is it she has no intention of telling me?. _

Fate shrugged her thoughts then leaves the place as soon as she saw Suzuka's car sped away.

**xXx*xXx**

"Wow! I can't believe I ran this far." Fate huffed, breathing deeply as she tried to steady her wildly beating heart. She removes the earphones from her ears and look around at her surroundings.

It was another ordinary Saturday morning and Fate started her day by jogging at 5 AM. It was Fate's routine to jog every Saturday morning, but it looks like it was not an ordinary day since she was currently standing outside the park near Uminary Academy.

Fate checks her watch. _6:30 AM? I was jogging for an hour and a half? _Fate lightly slaps her forehead. _I must have strayed from my usual route while I was daydreaming. _Fate sighed then looks back at the park.

_It looks weird seeing the walkway empty. _

Fate stared for a few seconds before feeling a strong gust of wind hit her body. She smiled with a shrug.

_Hm, might as well stroll inside the park._

She absentmindedly walks inside the empty place before she realized it. A small smile tug on her lips as she inhales deeply and savors the quiet atmosphere. Only the sound of branches rustling through the wind and the chirping of birds could be heard. Fate couldn't believe a park could be this serene.

_Wow this place is empty. _Fate mused before hearing people laughing.

She glances at the walkway across from where she was standing and saw a few people jogging and some were happily chatting on one of the park's benches.

_Well almost._ Fate chuckled.

Fate aimlessly walked until she felt her feet beg her to rest. She looked around to find any empty bench near her. After a while, she found an empty bench covered by the shade of a huge tree. When Fate got near it, she realized someone was sitting on the far end of the bench. A brunette girl was there with her head leaning back on the bench with her eyes close.

"Nanoha?" Fate whispered when she got a better look at her. Nanoha didn't move even though she called out her name so Fate figured she was asleep.

Fate moved closer until she was standing in front of Nanoha. She leaned forward and stared at Nanoha's sleeping face.

Fate giggles softly. _Geez. How can this girl sleep in a place like this?_

Fate's right hand absentmindedly reaches to touch her cheek but before she could actually touch her, Fate stops and rests her hand on the bench. She smiles mischievously and leans until her face could practically feel Nanoha's soft breathing. Moving her face to the side, she begins to whisper her brilliant plan to wake her up. "As much as I enjoy your sleeping face, you're tempting me to kiss you my beautiful princess." Nanoha mumbled something, making Fate check to see if the girl had woken up.

Slate blue eyes slowly opened and blinked several times before she raised a brow. "Fate-chan?"

Fate instantly moves her face away, covering her cheeks.

Nanoha looked at her weirdly. "What are you doing?"

Fate didn't realize her own actions and slowly removes her hand from her cheeks. "Ah sorry, I thought you were going to slap me." Fate paused before smiling mischievously. "I'm so use to being slapped whenever we meet, you know?"

Nanoha's eyes widened and then she glares at Fate. "Hey! You make it sound like I randomly hit people. Besides, why would I do that when you didn't do anything?" Nanoha crossed her arms while pouting.

Sitting herself beside Nanoha, Fate gives her a curious look. "How can you be so sure? You were sleeping."

"I was only taking a nap and when I take a nap; my mind is usually still active. So I can feel if someone is touching me inappropriately," Nanoha answered nonchalantly while rubbing her still sleepy eyes.

Fate's face suddenly looked pale and she was giving Nanoha an 'I-can't-believe-it look'. "I'm so glad I didn't do anything then." She whispered to herself before she let out a sigh of relief.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing." Fate cleared her throat.

After the brief conversation, the two suddenly fell silent.

"So um," Seeing Nanoha raise a brow in her peripheral vision, Fate decides to look at her. "Good morning…"

Silence.

Nanoha couldn't take it anymore and bursts out laughing.

"H-hey what's so funny?!" Fate pouts as she felt insulted.

Nanoha wiped away the tears that formed in her eyes and smiles. "Isn't it a little too late for that?"

Fate smiles while rubbing the back of her neck. "Well it was really awkward."

Nanoha smiled. "You're right." Her blue eyes looked to the sky. "You know, this is all weird…I mean sitting here talking and laughing with you." Her smile widen as she look sideways at the blonde girl beside her.

"Correction, you are laughing AT me." Fate smirked and playfully glared at the girl sitting beside her.

Nanoha's only answer is muffled giggles.

Fate sighed, leaning back on the bench and let out a soft grunt while stretching her aching legs.

"I feel the same way. We always end up in a fight when we see each other after all," Fate softly replies. She was beginning to feel sleepy due to the soft caress of the wind.

"I'm sorry." Nanoha mumbled.

Fate instantly sits properly and stares at her. "Hey, we already talked about this." Fate sighed when Nanoha still looked guilty. She paused, she need to change the subject. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"You're already asking but what is it?" Nanoha smirked. She couldn't possibly miss the chance to tease.

Fate was slightly fidgeting in her seat. "Can we be…friends?" She asked as she looked straight in Nanoha's eyes.

Nanoha blinked several times. "Hm, let me think about it," Nanoha said. She muffled her giggles when she saw Fate pouting in the corner of her eye.

"That's so mean." Fate huffed and crossed her arms. "I just want to put a label on our relationship now so we can forget about all the fighting we did until now and start all over again." Fate ignored the amused glint in Nanoha's eyes, as she nods to herself as if convincing herself that this is a great plan.

Nanoha raised a brow. She tried her best not to laugh as she stared at Fate's serious face.

"Hm, but I don't think I could forget about it-"

"Okay fine. I'll put it this way…for the sake of our old friendship?" Fate asked with hopeful eyes.

"You remember?" Nanoha's eyes widened.

Fate flashed her dashing smile. "Of course I remember. How could I forget your beautiful face? I'm so fortunate to have you as my childhood friend."

Nanoha instantly blushed. "You know, you won't get anything even if you flatter me like that."

Fate chuckled, shrugging off Nanoha's comment. "So? Do you want to be my friend?"

Nanoha tapped her chin as if thinking it over. "Sure, I would like to be your friend."

Fate slumped back on the bench, suddenly feeling tired again. "Are you always this hard to convince to be friends?" Fate raised a brow at the smiling girl beside her.

"Nope, only to you."

Fate didn't bother to hide her bewildered face, making Nanoha burst out laughing.

"Well don't you think it's weird when people ask you to be friends? I don't think you need permission to be friends." Nanoha smirked.

An annoyed look was plastered on Fate's face but she couldn't help but chuckle lightly. This was the first time she saw the girl show different facial expressions other than glaring at her.

"Well sorry for being weird then." Fate pouts and crosses her arms.

"You're welcome." Nanoha teased, still amused at the girl sitting beside her.

After all the talking they had done, the two fell into comfortable silence that neither one seems to mind. The sound of tree leaves rustling in the wind near them is the only thing they could hear.

Nanoha closes her eyes, her lips turning up into a smile as she enjoys the sound of nature. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ears as the wind had caused in to become misplaced. Fate couldn't help but stare at Nanoha. She didn't know her heart was beating irregularly until that was all she could hear.

Fate smiled softly. It was something she rarely did, but she couldn't help but do just that as she continues to stare at the quiet girl beside her. She felt like her heart skipped a beat when Nanoha slowly opened her eyes. She was mesmerized to see that Nanoha's eyes were a deeper shade of blue compared to earlier. When Fate realized she was staring, she pretended to watch the clouds as soon as those eyes focused back on her. She silently scolded herself.

Much to Fate's relief, Nanoha didn't seem to say anything about her staring and thought maybe she didn't notice or maybe she did notice if the smile that appeared on her lips was any indication, but just didn't want to talk about it.

"So _my new friend,_ what are you doing here?" Nanoha said. Her voice is filled with mirth.

Fate couldn't help but feel surprised at how their conversation turned from casual talking, to awkward, then to just teasing each other. Fate could see that the brunette is much more relaxed now, so she thought maybe their previous conversation helped the girl to become more comfortable with her. Not like she was complaining anyway.

"Jogging." Fate immediately answered when she saw Nanoha's curious face while she was caught up in her own thoughts.

"Well for someone who's jogging, isn't this place far from where you live?" Nanoha asked curiously.

Fate's eyes widened from shock. "You know where I live? Well I'm glad to have a beautiful stalker." Fate chuckled and stared at Nanoha with her usual playful eyes and charming smile.

"You use your car to get to school and this park is near the school. I think it's a logical thing to assume." Nanoha narrowed her eyes, her brows slightly twitched at the accusation.

Fate visibly shivers at Nanoha's cold tone. She was not pleased by her accusation even if it was only a joke. "Well, I was jogging aimlessly. That's how I ended up here," Fate said her real reason since Nanoha seems to be waiting for it.

"Oh. You were daydreaming…" Nanoha teased using her best mocking tone. Fate shuddered at the way she put it, causing Nanoha to smirk with a victory smile on her lips.

Fate sighed and immediately tried to change the subject. "What are YOU doing here then?"

"Same reason as yours…" Nanoha trailed off then instantly cover her mouth. She suddenly realized what she said, but she was too late when she noticed a grin on Fate's lips.

"So you where jogging aimlessly? Wait…I think the right way to put it is you were daydreaming and that's why you end up here, right? What a coincidence! I was doing the same thing too!" Fate pretended to be shocked. Her grin widens at the irritated look on Nanoha's face.

Nanoha slapped her shoulder making Fate laugh. "Our café doesn't get many costumers during mornings, especially on Saturday mornings. So I always jog every Saturday after helping my mom open the café," Nanoha explained.

"Oh I see."

Nanoha pouted when she still continued to see Fate's mischievous face. After a moment, Fate was surprised when Nanoha suddenly smiled and stands up. She stretched her arms upward, giving Fate a nice view of the pale skin of her back. A blush instantly spread on Fate's cheeks.

_A free show?_ Fate thought before looking somewhere else.

Nanoha turned around to face Fate. "Well since you're here, do you want to visit our shop? My mom would surely be happy to see you."

Fate coughed nervously and that's when Nanoha noticed the faint blush on her cheeks. Nanoha was curious as to why she was blushing, but she shrugged it off thinking it was nothing.

"S-sure." Fate inwardly cursed. She couldn't believe she stuttered.

"Okay let's go then."

Fate sighed in relief. Nanoha didn't ask anything about her stuttering, but she could feel Nanoha looking at her as if she was a weird person.

**xXx*xXx**

When Nanoha opened the door to the Midori-ya Café, the chime from the bell on the door chimes. Fate's eyes widen. The scene in front of her is really different from what she saw the first time she visited the café. There were a lot of vacant seats and Fate could count the number of customers. It looks like most of them are old people. It's like the café was ready to close for the day. _Nanoha was right. I can't believe it's the same café._

When Fate realized Nanoha was leaving her behind, she immediately moves to follow the girl. As the two approach the table near the counter, Fate sees a brunette woman sitting there. She was sipping on some coffee and reading a newspaper.

Noticing her daughter, Momoko puts the newspaper down. "Oh Nanoha. You're back early-" Momoko's smile momentarily falters when she sees Fate standing slightly behind her daughter.

Momoko's smile widens. "Oh my, what a pleasant surprise! Hello Fate."

Fate was surprised when Momoko suddenly hugged her. "G-good morning Momoko-san." She blushed slightly when Momoko pat her on the head after letting her go.

"Good morning to you too Fate."

Nanoha smiled and stands beside Fate. "Hi mom. I met Fate at the park after I finished jogging. So I invited her here."

"I see. Well, since you're here, let me treat you to some breakfast. Take a seat Fate." Momoko swiftly dragged Fate to an empty seat next to her.

"Um, no Momoko-san. It's okay. I'll eat breakfast at home-" Momoko lightly tapped her shoulder, effectively stopping her from saying anything else.

"No, I insist. Besides, you're here already anyway." Momoko smiled.

Fate felt Nanoha's hand tap her shoulder and she looked up to look at Nanoha. "Just accept my mom's offer. She won't take no for an answer."

"B-but"

Nanoha smile weakly before whispering on her ear "if you won't do as she says, you'll only make her cry you know?"

Fate stiffly stares back at Momoko's teary eyes and trembling lips. "No?"

Fate sighed and smiled shyly. "O-okay, thank you Momoko-san."

Momoko clasped her hand together "Great!"

As soon as she said this, Nanoha starts walking to the door behind the counter. She noticed Fate's curious glance, so she stopped to answer her silent question. "I'll just go get something." Nanoha smiled. Fate watched Nanoha's form until she disappeared inside the door.

"So Fate, what would you like to eat?" Momoko asked.

Fate shyly rubs the back of her neck. "Um, strawberry cake."

Momoko smiled. She clasps her hands together as she remembers something and suddenly stands. "Oh I just remembered that I finished making a new flavor for my coffee. Do you want some Fate?"

Fate nods and smiled. "Okay. I bet it's delicious since you're the one making it Momoko-san."

Momoko laughed softly making Fate blush. "I see you're a natural smooth talker Fate, but thank you. Wait here for a moment. I'll prepare your food."

When Momoko left, Fate immediately leans back on her chair. "I bet Nanoha will grow up beautiful like Momoko-san. The way they look when they laugh is the same." Fate mumbled to herself.

"Who are you talking to?" a melodic voice said.

Startled, Fate jumped from her seat and looks at the person with wide eyes.

"Oh sorry, did I surprise you?" Even though Nanoha's words were supposed to be apologetic, she doesn't look like she is. In fact she was smiling at Fate's reaction.

Fate glared slightly before she cleared her throat. "It's nothing."

Nanoha chuckled and stared at her knowingly.

"I wasn't daydreaming okay?" Fate frowned. Her hand instantly covers her mouth when she realized Nanoha didn't say anything, but her eyes were saying it all.

"Oh, so you were daydreaming again? Is it your favorite pastime?" Nanoha teased.

Fate groaned, holding up her hand. "Alright you win," Fate said in mock surrender.

Nanoha laughed softly and handed Fate the shirt that was in her hand. "Here, this is my extra shirt. I can't let you stay here wearing that shirt since I don't want to be responsible when you get sick." Nanoha grinned and pointed to the far right corner. "You may use the bathroom there to change. I'll go and help my mom prepare the food."

Fate nodded and mumbled a thank you.

After Fate got changed, she immediately went straight to her table. She slightly furrowed her brows when she saw a girl sitting on her chair. When the short brown haired girl looked up and grinned at her, she suddenly felt a headache coming on.

"Hayate! What are you doing here?" Fate suddenly said before she could think it over.

"Oh hi Fate-chan! Wow, that shirt says it all," The brown haired girl said with mirth filled eyes as she point out something on Fate's shirt. Fate knew that the shirt was a little baggy, but the color was black so she thought it was okay. She was curious as to what it was that Hayate saw. She looked down and realized there is something written on the front of the shirt.

"I'm a bad girl." Hayate read the words out loud. "I can't believe there's a shirt that could perfectly describe you Fate-chan." Hayate gasped exaggeratedly for added effect making Fate glare at her.

"Hey, this is Nanoha's shirt. She lent this to me since my shirt was wet from the jogging I did this morning."

"Well I didn't ask if it's yours or not, but I'm surprised that the two of you are sharing shirts now. I wonder what will next." Hayate grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh shut up. Why are you here anyway?" Fate's annoyance showed on her face and she dragged her feet to her seat which was unfortunately, right next to Hayate.

Hayate didn't seem bothered by Fate's reaction as if it was a normal thing. She smiled innocently. "Fate-chan, why are you so grumpy in the morning? You'll ruin your day," she said nonchalantly.

"My day was fine until I saw you!" Fate countered and stuck out her tongue like an annoyed child.

"That's so mean." Hayate put on a hurt face but Fate ignored her.

"Oh, you're here now. Good morning Hayate-chan," a soft voice greeted.

Fate looked up and saw Nanoha's smiling face.

"Good morning Nanoha-chan!" Hayate grinned and waved her hands as if Nanoha was far away from her. Nanoha giggled at her friend's silly antics.

"Sooo, why are you here?" Fate raised a brow, her gaze shifting to Hayate.

The brown haired girl's eyes widened. Hurt flickered through her eyes. "Fate-chan, aren't you happy to see me in the morning?"

"No." Fate deadpanned. She was slightly irritated now since the brown haired girl was avoiding her question. Even the sight of Hayate's quivering pout infuriated her.

Nanoha chuckled and sat beside Fate. Once she got comfy on her seat, she nudged Fate's shoulder lightly. "Fate, don't bully our regular Saturday customer."

Hayate grinned at those words.

"You spend all of your Saturday morning here?" Fate asked. A genuine surprise laced her voice.

"Of course. I love the taste of the food here! Especially the coffee." As soon as she said this, Momoko suddenly appeared from the door behind the counter with a tray in her hands. An employee followed behind her carrying their food.

Momoko swiftly placed the hot coffee and the employee did the same. Momoko thanked him before motioning for him to go back to work.

"As always, these look delicious Momoko-san." Hayate chimed while eying the cakes.

"Why thank you Hayate-chan." Momoko giggled. Her gaze suddenly shifted to the group of adults that entered the café. She gave them a quick wave to greet them before she looked back at the teenagers in front of her.

"Well girls, it looks like there is no time to chat. I really would love to stay, but I need to go now and resume my work. Enjoy your breakfast." Momoko winked and was about to leave when Nanoha stands and blocks her way.

"I'll help Mom," Nanoha said.

Momoko smiled at her daughter and lightly pats her head. "There's no need. Just stay with your friends." Momoko chuckled lightly at the pout that formed on her daughter's lips. Satisfied with Nanoha's reaction, Momoko left.

Nanoha sighs and sits.

"I know I always say this when I get a chance, but you and your mom are like twins. The two of you look physically the same. Even the way the both of you chuckle is the same." Hayate grinned. She noticed Fate's burgundy eyes flicker with interest at the topic, but pretended like she was uninterested when she saw Hayate's grin and amused eyes. Fate tried her best to act uninterested but with their sitting arrangement, it was harder than she thought since she was sitting between Hayate and Nanoha.

Nanoha giggled. "I know. Even some of the customers thought mom was my sister."

"Well if I didn't know you and your mom, I would think the same thing too." Hayate nodded to herself.

"Anyway, your mom is a beauty. I bet some of the customers only come here just to see Momoko-san, right Fate-chan?" Hayate smirked when she saw Fate nod absentmindedly.

Nanoha raised an amused brow at what Hayate said. She reached for her cup of coffee and quietly sips it.

"I bet Fate-chan is interested in Momoko-san too." Hayate grinned while nudging Fate's arm.

"Hey! It's not like that! Momoko-san is a beauty but I just think Nanoha would surely look beautiful like her mother in a few more years."

Silence.

When Fate realized what she said, she instantly looked at the grinning Hayate. Then she looked to the blushing brunette next to her.

Hayate cleared her throat. "That's so mean of you Fate-chan. Are you saying Nanoha here is not beautiful now?" Hayate tried to push her luck to see if she could tease Fate a little more. It's not every day she could do it.

Fate raised a brow. She looked confused for second before a mischievous glint flashed through her eyes. "Who said Nanoha wasn't beautiful?" Fate gazed at Nanoha and waited for her to look back at her. As soon as Nanoha did, she smiled softly.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am that I could see the young Nanoha and also get a glimpse of what the future Nanoha will look just by looking at Momoko-san." The words that Fate said were her genuine feelings at the moment. She was just saying the truth, so she was surprised when Nanoha instantly blushed and avoided any eye contact. She busied herself with eating the slice of cake in front of her, trying in vain to remove the blush on her face.

Fate looked back at Hayate when she heard her exaggerated sighed. "Wow. That line was so effortless Fate-chan. You really are a bad girl." She immediately covered the smirk forming on her lips by sipping her coffee, but the mirth in her eyes gave her away.

Fate rolled her eyes, trying to fight off the blush that threatened to form on her cheeks. Now that she thought about it, it did sound like she was confessing that she had feelings for Nanoha. In her defense, it was just a platonic opinion on her part.

"S-Shut it Hayate!" Fate elbowed Hayate in the ribs, making Hayate wince and groan in pain. It was stupid but Fate suddenly felt uncomfortable. _If I knew this would happen, I would have kept my mouth shut._

Nanoha giggled at their antics and Fate noticed her slightly red cheeks.

_At least it was worth it_.

After the laughter died down, the gang quietly enjoyed their coffee and food.

Fate watched as Hayate happily inhaled the distinct smell of caffeine.

"So, I see you and Nanoha are finally talking to each other," Hayate whispered so only Fate could hear.

Fate shrugged. "I saw her sleeping in the park near the school earlier and we kind of talked things out. We're friends now," Fate whispered back, although she doesn't know why she was whispering in the first place.

"Friends? Really?" Hayate was really surprised and moves her gaze to Nanoha. "Nanoha, you accepted this girl as your friend?" she asked again, ignoring the annoyed look on Fate's face.

Nanoha giggled at Fate's facial expression, nodding once. "Yes, that's what she said."

Fate pouted. "Hey, you're making it sound like I forced you to be my friend and you, why are you acting like it's impossible for me to be friends with Nanoha."

Nanoha laughed softly then she saw her mom waving at her in her peripheral vision. Momoko smiled apologetically before she motioned Nanoha to come to the kitchen. Nanoha nods and faces her friends.

"Sorry guys. I'll come back later. My mom needs help."

The two nod before Nanoha walks away.

Hayate sighed exaggeratedly. "Are you okay with that? You never asked the people you're interested in to be your friend before. I thought you said it would be too troublesome that way."

A small smile forms on Fate's lips before she took a bite of her own cake. "I'm not really thinking about dating her. I just want to get to know her that's all." She slightly shivered as soon as she chomped on the piece of cake, mumbling a "this is good."

Hayate raised an amused brow. She imitated Fate and took a small bite. She hummed happily at the taste, but she preferred the taste of coffee and immediately took a small sip. "Oh really? THE Fate is not interested in dating? Is the world going to end?!" Hayate's eyes widened. She looked _genuinely _shocked, but Fate knew it was fake. The action only annoyed her much to Hayate's amusement.

"It's not like that. Why are you interrogating me anyway?" Fate's voice was laced with annoyance. This conversation was getting on her nerves.

Hayate knew it wasn't time to make another joke. So she cleared her throat and thought of a serious response. "Okay fine. I'll stop but make sure you don't hurt her." It sounded more like a request than a command. The pleading look in Hayate's eyes confirmed it.

Fate looked straight in Hayate's eyes as if to reassure her. "Nanoha and I are friends Hayate, so the hurting her part won't happen if we are not in a relationship." Fate rubbed the back of her neck. All this talking made her feel tired.

Hayate grinned. "I'm referring to the future event! It's a warning from me to you."

Hayate was nervous. She only said this to at least improve Fate's mood. After a second, she felt relief when Fate smiled and chuckled softly.

"You like Nanoha for me, huh? That's new. You've never approved of any of my flings before just like mom. Don't tell me it's because Nanoha is your friend?" Fate raised her brow.

"It doesn't matter if Nanoha is a friend or not. I bet she could bring back the feeling of being in love to you again," Hayate said confidently.

A flicker of hurt and sadness instantly passed through Fate's eyes. "Let's stop talking about this." Her voice was soft but at the same time, it sounded distant as if her mind was in a far off place.

Hayate realized her mistake and immediately apologized. "Sorry Fate-chan but I think it's time to stop looking back at your past." Hayate stared at Fate's blank look. She felt bad, but she couldn't stand seeing her like that.

Fate sighed but she didn't respond. Hayate knew their conversation was now over. Fate is always like this when they talked about her past. It was frustrating but Hayate understood. She knew it wouldn't do anything if she tried to continue their conversation and she knew it wasn't easy for her friend. Hayate watched Fate quietly sip her coffee as she watched the people coming in and out of the café.

After sometime, Hayate remembered that there was something she needed to tell Fate. "By the way, do you still remember about the race Fate-chan?"

"Yep. What about it?" Fate looked at Hayate curiously.

"Actually, the winner of the race is-"

As if on cue, Fate's phone rang inside her pocket. Checking the caller ID, Fate furrowed her brow. There were only numbers on the screen.

"Hm, this number looks familiar. I wonder who it is." Fate rubbed her chin and let the phone ring as she thought of who the caller was.

Hayate move closer to Fate and looked at the screen. Her eyes instantly widen. "Speaking of the devil! She really did call you." Hayate gasped.

"Huh? Who?" Fate looked confused.

Hayate laughed guiltily and whispered something in Fate's ear.

"What?! You gave her my number?!" Fate raised her voice, effectively catching the attention of the people sitting near them. Fate realized her mistake and apologized to them.

"Sorry. She was really persistent. She said she had won the race. Well actually her group won, but they all decided to let her have the date while they took the free meal. She said she had the right to call you so the date could be set up." Hayate laughed awkwardly.

Fate opened her mouth to shout again, but immediately caught herself. Instead, she clenched her teeth. "She won?! And when were you going to tell me this? You know I'm avoiding her!"

"I know. I'm so sorry. I guess she's really serious about you." Hayate gulped nervously when Fate seemed to glare more at what she said.

"Too serious for my liking." Fate stared at her phone thinking if she should answer or not. After she finally made her decision, the phone immediately stopped ringing.

The two simultaneously sighed in relief. Suddenly Fate's phone started ringing again, almost making her throw her phone in surprise.

Fate growled, standing up to answer the call in a quieter place. Hayate couldn't hear what Fate was saying but Fate's facial expression told her that the conversation wasn't going well. After a few minutes later, Fate finally finished her call and walked back to their table.

"I need to go now." Fate muttered.

"Are you going to meet her?"

Fate sighed tiredly and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Yeah. She wants to see me now. A promise is a promise. I told her that she should stop getting her hopes up. Even though I have to do this date, it wouldn't change anything."

"Harsh." She grins and chuckles lightly.

"It can't be helped. If I treat her nicely, it would only hurt her more. She is serious about her feelings for me and it would be bad if I let her hope there is a chance for the both of us. I just can't give her the relationship she wants. It won't be good for her if she keeps on chasing after me." Fate smiled sadly.

Hayate nods in understanding. Even though Fate has broken a lot of girls' hearts, she never flirts with people she knew had deep feelings for her and would politely reject their feelings.

"Sorry, but tell Momoko-san and Nanoha that I need to go now. See yah Hayate." With that said, Fate walked towards the door.

"Are you leaving now Fate-chan?" A soft voice said.

Fate was a few feet away from the exit of the café when she immediately stops and looks at the person talking to her. Nanoha tilts her head to the side when Fate just stands there staring at her.

Fate blinked twice when she saw Nanoha's curious gaze and realized she didn't answer her question yet. "Ah, yeah sorry. I wasn't able to say I was leaving. I'm in a hurry and I need to go home now." Fate rubs her cheek nervously.

Nanoha paused for a bit and stared at the girl before her. "Oh I understand. How about I walk you to the train station?" she offers.

"Huh?"

Nanoha raised a brow when she saw confusion swirling in Fate's eyes. "Well you're going home now right? Since I invited you here, I should walk you to the train station."

Fate quickly turns down Nanoha's offer with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it. I'll just walk back home."

"Are you serious? Aren't you tired from earlier?"

Fate sighed. Nanoha was looking at her in disbelief as if saying "are you insane or something".

"It's okay. After eating breakfast, I've gained enough energy to walk back home. Besides, I know some shortcuts. Thanks for being concerned about me." Fate assured her with a wink.

"F-Fine. I'll see you at school then I guess." Nanoha muttered as a light shade of red appeared on her cheeks.

Fate laughed softly. "Oh? Does that mean you're giving me permission to eat lunch with you?"

Nanoha glared. "Please don't give my words other meanings."

"Aww. So mean." Fate chuckled. She looked around as if trying to find someone but moved her gaze back to Nanoha.

"Well then. Could you tell Momoko-san thanks for the food for me?"

Nanoha nods with a smile. "Sure no problem."

The two immediately fell silent as they stared at each other.

"So, um bye."

"Yeah. Bye Fate-chan."

Fate moved her feet towards the door but after two steps, she stopped and looked back at Nanoha. She was still standing there gazing back at her.

"Nanoha?" Nanoha tilted her head as she waited for Fate to finish whatever she was about to say.

"We're friends now right?" Fate asked with hopeful eyes.

Nanoha exhaled exaggeratedly. "Yes!"

A smile instantly appears on Fate's face and it reached her eyes. She closed the distance between them and kissed Nanoha's forehead. Nanoha was so surprised that she wasn't able to react in time. By the time she realized what was going on; Fate was already a safe distance away.

Nanoha swiftly touched her forehead. "Wha-what was that for?!" Nanoha exclaimed.

Fate taps her chin as if in deep thought. A mischievous grin tugged her lips. "A good luck charm and well, a thank you kiss."

Nanoha glared at her, which intensified more as Fate continued her answer.

Fate gulps and takes another step back. "What? It was an innocent kiss from a friend. Friends kiss their friends goodbye, you know?" Fate explained.

"You're so weird and that was the stupidest excuse I've ever heard." Nanoha pouts and crosses her arms.

"I guess." Fate shrugged and chuckled. She didn't look back anymore as she walked through the door, leaving a pouting Nanoha behind.

"Idiot." Nanoha mumbled to herself.

**xXx*xXx**

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Fate answers the call as she walked leisurely on the sidewalk. She doesn't bother to ask who it was as she already knows who's calling her. "I'm on my way. I just need to go back home and get my car."

"_Oh, okay. I was just checking if you're really coming here."_

Fate sighed. "Well it can't be helped. It is part of the price for the winner."

"_You sound like you're only doing this because you were forced to do it."_

"It's not like that. You know I'm avoiding you." Fate mumbled as she stared up at the sky.

"_I know you're avoiding me for my sake. That's why I'm using this excuse to spend time with you."_

Fate's brows furrowed and she stopped walking. "Ginga, why are you doing this to yourself? You know that I -"

"_I know you don't share the same feelings that I have for you, but please let me enjoy this day. Could you at least pretend you're happy you're going out with me today?"_

Fate was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Ginga sounded so desperate but she knows if she agrees to pretend, it would only hurt the girl more.

"_Please, that's all I ask of you."_

Fate tightened her hold on her phone. "Hey, don't say that. It's not like I hate you or anything. I won't pretend, but I'll make sure you'll be happy with our date." Fate answered although a little hesitant.

"_Thank you Fate."_

Fate said a brief goodbye before she ended the call and put her phone in her pocket. She runs her hand through her hair as she starts walking back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello everyone! its been a long time since i last update. its really hard to think of what would happen next and i'm lacking inspiration and motivation to write plus i was busy with schools. anyway thank you all for reading this story and posting your review i appreciate it! ^_^

anyway i remember someone name **Mush** draw a picture of Fate and Nanoha base on my last chapter in . since you don't have account here i just want to say it was really good thanks! :)

thank you **Sammie-chan89** for beta reading this chapter even though your busy :p

i hope you guys like this new chapter! please review *bow*


	6. Change In Me

**Love Trouble!**

**Chapter 6: Change In Me**

* * *

><p>Fate tap the steering wheel as she drive through the quiet street of Uminari City. Her eyes absentmindedly look at the car clock when she adjusts the volume of the music. It shows that it's already 9:17 PM.<p>

"I didn't expect that the date would last this long" Fate let out a tired sigh.

After the date with Ginga, she gave her a ride home to officially end their date. She was planning to make the goodbye brief then leave but…

Fate rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly as she remembered the scenes earlier in front of Ginga's house.

"_Thanks Fate. I really enjoy it." Ginga said then smile at Fate._

"_You're welcome" Fate nod slightly._

"_Goodnight Fate"_

"_Goodni-" _

_Ginga lean forward and press their lips together. Fate was taken aback and all she could do is blink several times as she watched Ginga's close eyes. After a few more second Ginga break the kiss then wrap her arms around Fate's neck to hug her._

"_This is the last time you will take me out on a date right?" Ginga whispered._

_Although Ginga can't see it Fate smiled sadly. She slowly nods her head to answer Ginga's question. _

_Ginga instantly tighten her hold then buried her face on Fate's neck making the blonde haired girl sighed. "Ginga…" _

"_Shh let me stay like this just a little bit more" Fate let out another sigh before she wrapped her arms on Ginga's body to return her embrace. She thought this is the least she could do for her. As soon as she did this, Ginga's body stiffen before she felt something wet on her neck. Fate close her eyes, her brows furrowed when she heard muffled sound of sobbing._

"_Ginga, I'm not worth your tears. Please don't cry" Fate said softly as she try to soothe her by rubbing her hand up and down Ginga's back._

_After a few more second Ginga release her hold on Fate then move a few steps back. As the moonlight illuminate the place, Fate can't help but stare at the tear stained face of Ginga. Fate tried to move closer to wipe away her tears but Ginga gaze intently at her making her stay on where she is. It's as if those eyes are telling her not to come any closer._

_A sad smile crossed Ginga's face. "It's because you're so nice to me that I can't help but stay in love with you"_

_Fate frowned then turned away from those sad cyan eyes. _

"_I'm not a kind person Ginga." Fate mumbled through her gritted teeth. _

_She can't help but feel angry at herself. If she is really kind like she said, she would do something about that sad eyes staring intently at her but she knew all she did was hurt her. _

"_You are, even though you say hurtful things you never really push me away and I know why." _

_Hearing those last three words, Fate shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another as she make sure to avoid the intense gaze from the girl in front of her. _

_Ginga watch Fate stand there uncomfortably for a few more second. She didn't expect Fate to say anything so she spun around intending to go inside her house. _

"_Fate" Ginga called out softly that Fate barely heard it. Fate shifted her gaze to the slightly trembling back in front of her as she wait patiently for Ginga to say something._

"_If you finally find you're special someone I will give up on you but until then…" Ginga pause and look over her right shoulder to gaze at Fate's sad face. Seeing that sad face, Ginga felt her tears forming in her eyes. Not wanting to show Fate that she is about to cry again she instantly close her eyes and inhale sharply to control her tears._

"_I will wait and hope that one day you will love me too" Ginga finished then hurriedly get inside the house, leaving Fate behind._

Fate snapped out from her thoughts when she heard her message alert tone. Fate flip open her phone to check her message, she wasn't surprise it was from Ginga.

"_Hey, don't worry this is the last time I'll text you. I just want to say thank you again and sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier but I won't say sorry for kissing you"_

Fate chuckled as she tossed her phone on the dashboard. "Geez, why would you mention it if you're not sorry about it"

Fate thought about the kiss they shared earlier but her thoughts drift in different direction and she end up thinking of a certain brunette girl. She can't help but compare the kiss from Ginga and Nanoha.

Fate slowly runs her fingers on her lips as if the kiss with Ginga didn't happen. _It's weird but_ _her kiss felt different._

"Nanoha…"

Fate instantly shook her head from left to right when she realized she unconsciously called out her name. She slaps her forehead twice thinking it would help remove her thoughts of Nanoha.

"This is so not like you Fate. Why did you suddenly thought about her?" Fate groaned as she inwardly scolded herself.

As soon as she opened her eyes and focus on the road, she didn't know how but she is now driving through the familiar street near her house. She sighed in relief that even though she was day dreaming she didn't bumped into something_. I guess instinct take over in times like this_, Fate thought as she chuckled to herself.

A figure walking on the sidewalk instantly caught her attention, she saw a familiar girl walking alone. Fate felt like she saw that girl before then after thinking for a few second she finally realize who it is. Fate smirk, she reduce her speed then move her car closer to the sidewalk to watch the girl closely. She can't stop the smile that is tugging on her lips as she watch the girl's side ponytail swish from left to right as she walk, confirming that she really is Nanoha.

When she finally got enough of watching the said girl she immediately stops her car.

Stepping out from her car, she called out the girl "Nanoha!"

Nanoha immediately stop walking then look over her shoulder. She was surprise to see Fate standing beside a black car.

Watching Fate surprise face, she was confuse on why she would be surprise when she was the one that called her name then as if she was spacing out she suddenly realize she was glaring at her. She instantly stops her glaring and replace it with an innocent smiled making the blonde girl look at her weirdly.

Nanoha chuckled lightly before turning around to look properly at her.

"Good evening Fate-chan" Nanoha greeted while walking to where Fate is standing.

Fate raised her brow while staring at Nanoha. She waited until the girl is standing right in front of her before she open her mouth to speak.

"Ah yeah good evening. Are you in a bad mood or something? You we're glaring at me when I called your name earlier."

Nanoha's smile widens. "Are you the owner of that car?" Nanoha asked, she flick her gaze at the car then back to Fate.

"Yeah, why?" Fate confusedly tilted her head.

"Well, I was wondering why that car was following me. I thought the driver was a pervert so I instinctively glare at you." Nanoha chuckled at Fate's shock expression.

"Sorry I didn't mean to act like a pervert" Fate felt guilty about her actions earlier but she can't help but feel annoyed as she gaze at Nanoha's amuse eyes.

"Oh, that's not the response I expect to hear but I'm surprise you could easily admit it. Are you a pervert?" Nanoha smile mischievously.

"I'm not!" Fate glared at the girl in front of her but it only made Nanoha giggled.

"So, did you like what you see?" Nanoha ask softly, a light blush slowly spread on her cheeks. Nanoha's words caught Fate's attention and she immediately realized Nanoha is talking about how she stared at her while she followed Nanoha earlier.

"Of course" Fate answered confidently. She can't help but grin when the light blush on Nanoha's face flushed a deeper shade of red.

"I was kidding you know." Nanoha suddenly felt shy since it was meant to be a joke. She inwardly scolded herself, she was planning to get a reaction from Fate to her joke but it looks like it backfired.

"Well I'm not." Fate laughed.

"You should do something about your blushing face if you want to see a reaction from me" Fate added before she winked then chuckled when Nanoha pouted her lips.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? It's already late. It's dangerous to walk at night alone." Fate asked as she looked seriously at Nanoha.

Nanoha is not used to see Fate look serious so instead of answering her question she tried to lighten the mood.

"Are you worried about me?"

"Of course I'm worried" Fate immediately answered then furrowed her brows.

"I don't know how I would react if you answer me like that" Nanoha paused then sighed after a few second when Fate didn't say anything. She decides to answer Fate's question. "I just got off from the train and now I'm on my way home until a blonde stalker stop me" Nanoha smirk when Fate cough then cleared her throat. Nanoha heard Fate mumbled '_I didn't stalk you_' making her giggled for a bit.

Fate tilts her head "Then why are you alone? Where is Momoko-san?" Fate asked as she swiftly tried to avoid Nanoha's accusations, she look around the area as if expecting Momoko to pop up out of nowhere as soon as she asked this.

Nanoha giggled at Fate's antics "Well she looked tired earlier so I took care of closing the shop and told her to go on ahead and go home without me"

Fate nod in understanding. "I see but next time tell me if you're going home this late alone again. I will give you a ride home."

Nanoha frowned, she felt like Fate is treating her like a kid that can't go home on her own.

"Fate-chan, this is not the first time I go home alone so don't worry about me" Nanoha said sternly. She made it clear that she could take care of herself.

"Geez you're so stubborn. Give me your phone"

"What?" Nanoha frowned and crossed her arms together.

Fate rolled her eyes. "I'm going to put my number so I would know if you're about to go home"

"You're just making excuse to get my number" Nanoha point an accusing finger at Fate.

"How could you say that? I'm _genuinely_ worried about my friend's safety." Fate grin when Nanoha looks like she wasn't convince at all.

"Well if I ask normally I bet you won't give me your number" Fate said before sticking out her tongue.

"Fate-chan" Nanoha warned.

The two glared at each other for a while as Fate stretch out her hand and patiently wait for Nanoha. After a few more second Nanoha sighed in defeat before she gave her phone to Fate.

Fate smile then quickly type her number on her phone before handing it over. "There, I put my number. Now get in I'll take you home"

Nanoha ignore Fate's bossy tone when she told her to get in her car.

"But my house is just a few blocks away from here" Nanoha deadpanned.

"No more buts. How could I leave my friend here to walk alone besides I don't know how I will face Momoko-san if something happen to you" Fate instantly pout.

Nanoha felt her brow involuntarily twitch as she gazed at Fate's sad face. She knew Fate was faking it since she heard that annoying teasing tone of hers.

"Okay fine! I get it" Nanoha sighed in defeat then crossed her arms.

"That's more like it" Fate grins then open the passenger seat door for her.

**xX*Xx**

After Nanoha told Fate her address, Fate start the car's engine then drive slowly.

"I can't believe we live in the same subdivision. Why didn't you tell me?" Surprise was evident in her voice. She can't believe Nanoha's place was actually close to her own house.

She frowned then glanced a few times at girl beside her.

"I don't know until now that we live in the same subdivision besides why should I tell you?" Nanoha smirk.

"Meanie"

Nanoha laugh softly then ignore Fate's pouting lips "Anyway where did you go earlier? If you don't mind me asking"

Nanoha notice Fate hesitate on what she will say to her. She raised her brow when she saw Fate bit her lips.

"I was… on a date" Fate's said. Her voice sound like she wasn't sure on what she is saying.

Nanoha don't know if she should feel amuse about Fate's change of mood. She wondered why she would hesitate to admit that she was on a date.

Nanoha smiled playfully. "Oh, someone special?"

Fate's brows visibly twitch. She suddenly felt uncomfortable making her unconsciously clutch harder on the steering wheel. Nanoha notice it.

"Well… not really" Fate answer slowly when she saw the worried gaze Nanoha is giving her.

Fate scold herself, she don't know why she felt nervous about telling Nanoha of her date today. _Is her opinion really meant that much to me? _Fate asked herself as she anxiously waited on what Nanoha will say.

"I see" Nanoha said simply then shift her gaze on the empty street they passed by.

Fate didn't know she was holding her breath until she heard Nanoha's reply. After a few second of thinking on what to say next, Fate asked. "Is that all you're going to say?"

"Huh?" Nanoha asked dumbly. Slate blue eyes were filled with confusion as she stared at the girl beside her.

"Well, you hated it right? The fact that I won't commit to a serious relationship" Fate said softly as she keep her eyes on the road as if afraid to see the emotion swirling on those slate blue eyes.

At first, Nanoha don't understand what she mean then as if she is saying it right now, Nanoha heard herself said those words again.

"_I just don't like people like you, people that can't take any relationship seriously"_

Nanoha's heart thump painfully as different emotions passed through her eyes.

"So, you're still thinking about that? I'm really sorry, I was angry when I said that. I wasn't really thinking" Nanoha admitted. Nanoha glare at her clenched hands on her lap, she suddenly felt bad for even looking at Fate right now.

She was startled when a hand was place on top of her own making her slowly looked up to stare at Fate's face. When she was sure she got Nanoha's attention Fate immediately remove her hand.

"Nanoha, I'm sorry if what I said made you remember that day. I already forgive you on what you said so please don't be angry at yourself" Fate said softly as she tried her best to comfort the girl beside her while she drives her car.

As soon as Fate finish talking a small smile tug on Nanoha's lips.

"It feels weird that you're the one comforting me about this when I was the one that said mean things to you back then" Nanoha said then laugh softly.

Fate chuckled. "Well it's not like you're the first one to say those words to me. It just your words made a big impact on me…but I guess it's because no one has been that direct on what they want to say to me other than Hayate and mom."

Nanoha's eyes were unreadable as she stares at Fate's face. There was silence for a few moments until Nanoha break it.

"Fate-chan I don't hate you because I know that you're a kind person and I want to believe that you have your own reason why you don't want to be in a relationship"

When Nanoha finished talking she smiled when she saw Fate's eyes soften. She don't want Fate to think that she hate her so she was glad Fate understand her.

Unconsciously, Fate's mind suddenly chose that moment to remember someone from her past. All this relationship talk made her reminisce the past. An image of a girl looking over her shoulder while smile at her flash through her mind.

Fate shook her head _this is not the time to think about that. But still,_ _I don't think it's that great of a reason though. _Fate thought as she scratched the back of her head.

"T-thanks I guess" Fate smiled then take a quick glance at the girl beside her. Nanoha was staring at her but she can see in her eyes that she was in deep thought.

Fate was getting worried. It's like Nanoha didn't hear what she said earlier.

"Nanoha?" Fate called out as she shifted her gaze from Nanoha then to the road.

"Besides you're different from him…" Nanoha mumbled.

Fate eyes widen, she heard what Nanoha said even though it's barely audible.

"Huh?" Fate said dumbly but it seems to echo inside the car and it snap Nanoha back to reality.

Realizing what she said Nanoha wave her hands in front of her.

"It's nothing" Nanoha said then smile innocently.

Fate raised a brow, she thought Nanoha's action was suspicious but before she could say something Nanoha quickly point to the left. "Turn to that corner"

"O-okay" Fate steals a glance at Nanoha, she sighed when Nanoha's eyes become unreadable and it didn't help that she was obviously avoiding her gaze. Fate mentally nod to herself, she take it that Nanoha don't want to talk anymore. It didn't stop her curious mind though; it won't stop thinking on who is this person Nanoha suddenly mention.

The two didn't break the silence between them until Fate stopped the car in front of a two story house.

When Nanoha saw Fate is about to unbuckle her seatbelt, she put her hand on top of hers effectively stopping her.

"Wait, you don't have to go out." Nanoha chuckled when Fate give her a confuse look.

"Thank you for giving me a ride home Fate-chan."

"No problem" Fate smiled softly.

The two stared at each other for a few second before Nanoha shift her gaze away then reach for the door handle. "I'll see you on Monday then"

As soon as Nanoha step out from the car then close the door, Fate lower the passenger window then called out on Nanoha before she takes another step away from her. "Wait Nanoha!"

"Yes?"

Fate frown she didn't know why she stopped Nanoha. She inwardly scolded herself before a thought cross her mind.

"I-umm… would you like to have lunch with me? O-of course it's just a lunch between friends" Fate asked. She added those last few words as an afterthought because she is not sure Nanoha would agree.

Fate watch nervously as Nanoha stares at her then lightly taps her chin. Nanoha doesn't look like she will agree, making Fate more nervous as she wait to hear Nanoha's answer. After a few uncomfortable seconds Nanoha smile then slightly nod at Fate.

"Okay then, go the Midoriya café tomorrow. I'll cook something for you" Nanoha happily replied.

Fate immediately slump slightly on her seat, she was glad that the nerve wrecking feeling is finally gone. Nanoha look at her weirdly. "Are you okay Fate-chan?"

"Yeah" Fate smiled. She was shock; she didn't expect to hear that kind of answer.

_At least she didn't reject me._ _Besides she will cook for me._ Fate thought then inwardly chuckled to herself.

"That's not what I had in mind but okay I'll look forward on what you will cook for me." Fate said then let out a genuine smile she rarely shows.

Nanoha can't help but stare at Fate's smile. It was different from the usual amuse or charming smile she always give her. A smile unconsciously tugged on her lips.

"You should smile like that more often" Nanoha whispered.

"Eh?" Fate tilt her head, she didn't heard what Nanoha said.

Nanoha's heart skip a beat, she didn't know she unconsciously voice out her thoughts. "I mean, Okay. Goodnight Fate-chan" Nanoha quickly wave then slowly walk towards her house without looking back.

"Night" Fate whispered. She waited until Nanoha got inside the house before she makes her way back home.

**xX*Xx**

After Fate parked her car safely in their garage she hurriedly walked toward the front door then silently walked inside after closing the door softly behind her. Fate thought her mom was already in her bedroom upstairs getting ready for bed when she heard a familiar voice.

"You look happy tonight" Lindy said.

When Fate heard the seemingly amuse voice of her mother she quickly snap her head at the place she heard her voice. Lindy was sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea in her hand. Fate watch as her mother slowly sip her tea with her eyes close but she didn't miss the amuse smile she see on her lips.

"If you always turn like that when you're guard is down I won't be surprise when one day your head will suddenly fall off your body." Lindy smile then slowly open her amuse eyes to look at her daughter.

Fate rolled her eyes as she brush off what Lindy said.

"Mom, why are you still awake?" Fate asked.

Lindy let out a disappointed sigh then walks towards the kitchen to put her empty cup on the kitchen counter near the sink.

"It's not that late Fate besides I'm waiting for my daughter to come home." Lindy answered, a hint of seriousness filled her voice as if she was scolding Fate to even think of asking her such question.

Fate gulps nervously, no matter how many times she saw it her mom's serious voice combine with her angry face still scared her. She turned her gaze away from her mom before she muttered.

"Right, well I'm here now…." Fate bit her bottom lip when she wasn't able to hide the slight tremble in her voice.

Lindy slowly turns around to stare sternly at her daughter. Seconds later, she giggled softly behind her right hand.

"What?" Fate groaned. She instantly frown when she realize her mom trick her. Her mom never fails to annoy her.

"I can't believe you fell for it. I'm glad though you never listen to me unless I'm angry" Lindy smile as she reach out then ruffled Fate's blonde hair.

Fate let out a snort, a silly smile plastered on her face. "You know I will always be scared of you when you're angry at me mom"

"Good" Lindy nod happily making them both laugh.

Lindy stare at her daughter's happy face, she could clearly see her smile reach her eyes.

Lindy smiled. "You were sulking when you left earlier for your date but now you look happy. Did something happen?" As soon as Lindy asked her question she was surprise when Fate's burgundy eyes softened as if remembering something then instantly turn indifferent.

"Nothing Mom" Fate said while she tried her best to avoid Lindy's suspicious gaze on her.

"Well I'm glad you end up enjoying your day but I hope that will be the last '_nothing_' I'll hear for you, and I hope that next time you will be willing to introduce to me this person that's making you smile like that," Lindy's lips tug up into a victorious smile when Fate touch her lips.

"Mom!" Fate frown as a deep blush spread across her cheek.

"Goodnight Fate" Lindy laugh then immediately walk upstairs when Fate pick up the nearest pillow on the sofa she could hold onto to throw at her mom.

"Geez" Fate buried her head on the pillow then groan.

"Stupid face" Fate muttered. She can still hear her mom laughing at her as she quickly walked upstairs then slam her bedroom door behind her.

Fate sighed. "Yep, you never fail to annoy me mom."

**xX*Xx**

**Next morning**

Lindy let out a contented sighed as she lean back on the sofa. The aroma of her tea filled the room and it instantly put a smile on her face. She tilted her head to the left and enjoyed the view outside her window. It was another ordinary day for Lindy but she can't say the same for her daughter.

Earlier that day, as soon as Fate walked down the stairs to eat her breakfast Lindy knew something is different. Fate was unusually happy today. Even though Lindy apologize when she said she forgot to buy a new bottle of her favorite strawberry jam when Fate notice the bottle was empty, Fate just shrug then eat her toast without her jam. Lindy was surprise she was sure Fate would pout and grumbled like a child but it looks like it's not enough to ruin her happy mood.

Lindy chuckled lightly. "I wonder what is happening to that child"

After they eat their breakfast, Fate immediately went upstairs to her room. Lindy didn't mind since Fate usually do this so she figured that her daughter went back to sleep, after all, it is a Sunday. Lindy hummed as she took another sip of her tea, it was pretty quiet. Lindy glanced towards the clock that hung on the wall.

"Oh my, it's 11 am already" Lindy said to herself as she stood up to put away her empty cup.

Before Lindy takes another step, she heard her daughter footsteps as she walked downstairs. Lindy raised a brow as she eyed her daughter.

"And where are you going young lady? It's time for lunch" Lindy crossed her arms together as she stared at her daughter sternly.

"Don't worry I'll eat lunch with someone today"

"That didn't answer my question Fate."

Fate gulp nervously, "I'm going to the Midoriya café."

Lindy blinks a few times. "Eh? Why didn't you say so? Then let's go, I want to visit Momoko again-"

"Mom!"

Lindy laughed when she saw Fate glare at her.

"I'm kidding Fate. Enjoy your lunch date with Nanoha-chan and greet Momoko for me okay?" She smiled then lightly pat Fate on her shoulder.

"Eh?"

"Even if you don't tell me Fate I knew. Besides you're not that stupid to bring a girl there for a date right?" Lindy said as she smiled sweetly at her daughter. Fate shiver, no matter how sweet her mother said this she knew she was warning her not to dare do it.

"If you dared bring a girl to Midoriya café… you know what will happen right?" Lindy smiled, her eyes are void of any emotions.

Fate immediately answered meekly. "Y-yes mom."

Lindy nod, she felt satisfied with Fate's answer. She almost felt sorry for her daughter though when she saw her face earlier. Well, almost. Lindy chuckled to herself. "You should go. It's not good to make Nanoha wait for you"

"Mom, you sound more excited than me" Fate smirk.

"I'm just happy for you. See you later" Lindy push Fate out of the house. Fate tried to say something but when she turned around her mom already close the door.

"Weird" Fate mumbled.

**xX*Xx**

As soon as she step out and parked her car in an empty parking space in Midoriya Café, Fate stared at her car. She doesn't know why but she felt this eerie feeling that something bad will happen to her car today. Fate just stared at her car for a few more minutes before she shook her head from left to right.

"I'm imagining things" Fate shrugged before she went towards the Midoriya Café.

Fate immediately tried to look for Nanoha as soon as she enters the café but she didn't see her anywhere.

_Maybe she's at the kitchen?_

Fate walked towards the counter, she was surprise when she saw Suzuka behind the counter and happily managing the cash register.

Suzuka didn't seem to notice her, so Fate waited until she's done talking to a customer before Fate move and stand in front of her.

"Hey, I didn't know you work here" Fate tease.

Suzuka was surprise at first but she soon smile as if she was expecting Fate to appear in front of her. "Oh, hi Fate-chan. You came on time"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Fate asked, she look quite confuse.

Before Fate could hear Suzuka's answer, the door behind the counter open. Momoko walked out then approach Suzuka.

"Suzuka-chan, you can relax now sorry for asking you to manage the cash register and thank you for helping us out, one of the employees will take care of things here now"

"You're welcome Momoko-san and don't worry I enjoy helping out here." Suzuka smile then walk around the counter.

As soon as Suzuka move Momoko finally notice Fate. "Hello Fate I assume you're here to see Nanoha?"

"Good afternoon Momoko-san. Umm yes, where is she?" Fate smiled. She tried to peak in the slightly ajar door behind the counter but she can't see what's behind it.

Momoko smile awkwardly. "Ah well…" Momoko trailed off before she gazed hesitantly at the door.

"She is busy at the moment" Fate frown slightly, Momoko sound like she wasn't sure on what she is saying.

A hand suddenly pats Fate's shoulder, startling her. Fate looked over her shoulder and stare at Suzuka.

"Fate-chan, let's talk first while we wait for Nanoha-chan" Suzuka smiled as she tugged on her arms.

"I'll take care of her Momoko-san" Momoko nods and giggled slightly when Fate frown as Suzuka drag her towards the nearest empty table.

"Hey, that sounds like you're going to watch a kid" Fate grumble as they took their seat.

Suzuka giggled, she ignores the glare she received from the blonde haired girl then asked the waiter that was passing by for two glass of juice. "Aww don't be mad"

Suzuka didn't even take back what she said and instead she just smiled mischievously at her. Fate sighed in defeat.

The two fell silent until the waiter serves their juice. Suzuka thank the waiter before she shifted her gaze back at Fate.

"So, I heard Nanoha-chan invite you today"

"Oh, so that's why you know. Then why are you here?" Fate said as she took a sip of her juice.

"You mean you didn't know Nanoha-chan invited me too?" Suzuka said.

Fate stared at Suzuka in disbelief, thinking that if she did this Suzuka would laugh it off and say that it was only a joke.

Suzuka look seriously at Fate then nod slightly to assure Fate she was telling the truth.

Fate pouted. Suzuka tried to suppress the laughing fit she felt in her stomach, she don't know if she should laugh or feel sorry for Fate since she look really disappointed at what she said.

As soon as she could control herself, Suzuka explain. "Hey, don't pout like that. Nanoha-chan didn't tell me that this will be a date."

Fate was sure Suzuka didn't mean it but the way she worded it sound like Nanoha never thought of her as a possible love interest. It surely hurt Fate's ego.

_Nanoha really didn't thought of this day as a date._ "Ouch" Fate mumbled to herself.

Fate notice Suzuka was staring at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes as if she knows what she was thinking. It made her blush.

She coughed slightly. "Whatever. It's not like I thought of this as a date and well Nanoha is beautiful so she's probably in a re-"

"Nanoha-chan is single." Suzuka interrupt.

Suzuka chuckled, Fate was staring at her with wide eyes and her mouth was slightly open.

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course not! I mean a beautiful girl like her can't be single" Fate nods to herself.

Suzuka smile sadly as she played with the straw of her juice. "Well, it's because Nanoha don't know if she could trust anyone with her heart again."

Those words caught Fate's attention and wipe off the smile on her face. Suzuka took a deep breath before she stared seriously at the girl in front of her.

"You mean her last boyfriend cheated on her?"

Suzuka shook he head. "I didn't say that." Suzuka pause while tapping her chin "Oh and just to make things clear Nanoha-chan only had one boyfriend."

"Huh? But she told me she had boyfriends before" Fate gaped.

Fate emphasized the "s" just to make sure Suzuka understand what she means.

Suzuka giggled. "She lied to you. I know everything about Nanoha-chan's love life she can't hide anything from me"

Fate frowned. "Well she did say it while we are arguing so I guess you're right."

Suzuka nods. "I met Nanoha-chan in Mid-Childa when my family was still living there 2 years ago and we've been friends since then. Even then Nanoha was really popular with the boys you know but she always rejects every confession to her. She was really choosy when it comes to choosing someone special in her life. I thought she would never accept anyone until _that guy_ confessed to her." Suzuka frown then close her eyes as if she was remembering the past.

_That guy… _

"_Besides you're different from him…"_ Nanoha's words echo in her head.

_I wonder if Nanoha was talking about him_

Fate thought as she waits patiently for Suzuka to continue.

"He was Nanoha's crush. She didn't expect that he will have feelings for her too so his confession made Nanoha really happy but…that guy played with Nanoha's feelings and breaks her heart."

Suzuka watch as Fate clenched her hand while she glared at it. Suzuka was sure Fate was angry but this reaction made her smile as if she was waiting for her to feel this way.

"What did he do to her?" Fate said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry that is all I could tell you. Only Nanoha could answer that"

Fate felt like she was in a daze, for a second there she was really angry with a guy she never seen before. She never thought she could be that angry just by hearing what he did to Nanoha but when Suzuka said that only Nanoha could answer her question her sad voice snapped her out of her daze.

"Then why are you telling me this?"

Even though there is a lot of question in her head, Fate knew she needs to at least know the answer to this question. It just doesn't make sense to her that Suzuka would tell her something that she is sure Nanoha would not casually talk about.

"Because I want to know if what I saw in your eyes before is real and seeing your reaction now I'm glad Nanoha-chan met someone like you"

Fate was speechless as she stared at Suzuka's eyes.

She could see lots of emotion swirling in Suzuka's eyes like it was trying to tell her something but she don't understand what they meant.

Fate tried to reply but she can't think of anything to say. A person walking out the door behind the counter caught her attention. Their table was away from the counter but the side ponytail of the girl made Fate realize it was Nanoha.

Nanoha was holding a tray in her hand. Nanoha and Momoko talk for a bit before her mom pat her on the back as if to encourage her. Slate blue eyes and burgundy instantly gaze at each other as soon as Nanoha turn and walked towards their table. Nanoha was the first to avert her gaze much to Fate's disappointed but Fate continue to stare at Nanoha until she stopped beside their table.

Nanoha smile awkwardly. "Sorry for making you wait"

"Ah no it's okay" Fate answered.

Nanoha tilt her head. "Then why are you sulking?"

"Huh?"

Fate gapes at Nanoha's curious gaze. Suzuka tried her best not to laugh although she was surprise her dense friend notice Fate's mood.

_Well it's not that hard to notice if she was emitting that gloomy aura _Suzuka chuckled.

Suzuka clear her throat when Fate raised a brow in her direction. She put her elbow on top of the table then rested her head on her hand.

Suzuka smiled, mirth filled her eyes. "I'm glad you notice Nanoha-chan. Fate-chan here was sulking because I'm here."

"I'm not!" Fate pout, she glares at Suzuka as if she was a kid being accuse of something she didn't do.

Nanoha shift her gaze from Suzuka to Fate. Fate look really annoyed. "Oh sorry, I thought it's okay to ask Suzuka to come too"

Fate immediately snapped her head towards Nanoha. She panics when she saw Nanoha's sad face. "No! It's fine!"

Suzuka smirk making Fate's blood run cold. "Fate thought it was a da-"

Fate slaps her right hand loudly on the table, effectively interrupting Suzuka's words and getting their attention.

_That was close… wait, what am I so worried about? So what if Nanoha found out I thought this is a date?_

Fate instantly imagine Nanoha's reply, in her head Nanoha is laughing at her and saying _"As if I'll agree to have a date with you"_

_Thump_

Fate felt her heart throb painfully and she instantly clutch on her chest. Fate knows Nanoha is not that cruel but the thought of Nanoha rejecting her, she didn't know it would make her this sad.

"Fate-chan, are you sure you're okay?"

Fate looked up, Nanoha and Suzuka was worriedly looking at her.

Fate laughed it off then tried to change the topic. "It's nothing. Anyway, what did you cook?"

Nanoha and Suzuka didn't look convince that it was nothing. Fate sighed in relief when the two didn't question her weird behavior anymore and Nanoha place three plate in front of them.

Nanoha put a slice of strawberry cake in front of her and a chocolate cake in front of Suzuka then she place a plate full of tamagoyaki in the middle.

_The tamagoyaki look slightly burn but it did smell good._ Fate thought as she stares at it.

"Umm sorry I tried to make curry rice but it end up tasting bitter or sour and mom allowed me to cook for only a few tries today so I just cook the simplest thing I know. It might not be enough so I made some cake too" Nanoha mumbled, she avoid Fate's gaze then a blush spread on her cheeks.

Fate blinked. _Well there might be sour curry but I didn't know a curry could taste bitter._

Momoko suddenly appear behind Nanoha and pat her shoulder. "Well if I didn't give you limits you will surely use all the ingredients here."

"M-mom"

Momoko sighed then ruffled Nanoha's head. "You see, this child is good at making sweets but she's really bad with cooking meals"

Hearing those words, Nanoha's blush intensified. Nanoha glare at her mom while pouting. "M-mom it sound bad when you say it like that."

Momoko laughed.

"You should be glad Fate-chan. I assure you Nanoha's tamagoyaki is edible now but when she first made it, it was so spicy I can't stop myself from crying" Suzuka tease then stuck out her tongue.

"Not you too Suzuka-chan" Nanoha complained. She lifted up the tray thinking it would hide her blushing face.

Fate smile softly, she slowly took a piece of tamagoyaki then close her eyes as she savored its taste.

"It's a little too sweet but this taste good Nanoha. Thank you" Fate smiled then took another piece.

Nanoha's eyes widen.

_There it is again… the smile I saw last night. _Nanoha inhale sharply, she don't know she was holding her breath until she saw that smile on her face. Warmth spread in her chest at the sight. Fate's smile reached her eyes and as if it was contagious Nanoha can't help but smile back.

"I'm glad you like it."

Momoko and Suzuka smirk at each other as they silently observe the two.

Suddenly there is a commotion inside the café. Everyone was whispering about something that is currently happening outside the café and some people are standing while looking out the glass window of the café that clearly shows the parking place.

Fate also stared outside, she can clearly see her car when suddenly a fast approaching red car block her view and it almost hit the glass window before it stop. Everyone stand up and those people seating near the glass window immediately move away.

"That was reckless" Fate grit her teeth.

Momoko, Suzuka and Nanoha was too shock to react.

_Something is familiar with that car_. Fate immediately felt the dreading feeling from earlier. She suddenly has an urge to move her car away but before she could take another step the car suddenly move again.

The car move back slightly before turning around and head straight toward the space beside Fate's car. Fate holds her breath but thankfully it stop without causing any damage on her precious car. Fate breath in relief but it didn't stop the annoyance she felt towards the car's driver.

While Fate was busy glaring at the car, the car's plate number caught her attention. Something is telling her she already saw it before and as if it only happen yesterday she remember the incident before that made her hit a lamp post.

_So that is the car from before…_ Fate gritted her teeth and fisted her hand to try to control her anger.

After a few second, the owner of the car slowly opens the driver's door. A guy with blonde hair that is tied in low ponytail stepped out from the car.

"Yuuno-kun"

As if she was in a daze, Fate was startled when she heard Nanoha's shock voice. She slowly turns her head and her eyes widen on what she saw. Nanoha was staring at the guy with her trembling hand covering her mouth. Fate tried to open her mouth when she saw tears slowly forming in Nanoha's eyes but before she could say anything Nanoha passed by her and run towards the entrance of the café.

Fate stare at Nanoha's back as she move further and further away from her. Every step Nanoha made rang loudly in her ears and all she could think of is that happy smile that she saw on Nanoha's lips before she passed by her. A smile meant for the guy outside.

_Thump_

For the second time that day her heart throbbed painfully in her chest. Fate doesn't know why she was feeling this way but she's starting to hate this feeling.

_What's happening to me?_

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys! so this is the end of chapter 6.

I would like to thank my friend **ZonaRose** for checking this chapter for me. Thanks ;)

Next chapter Fate will carry out her revenge

thank you all for reading this story i hope you enjoy it and please review *bow*


	7. Jealousy

**Love Trouble!**

**Chapter 7: Jealousy**

****xX*Xx****

**Sometimes, it takes a little bit of jealousy for you to figure out how much someone really means to you**

* * *

><p>Fate tightens her hold on the small rock in her right hand as she stare at the car in front of her. She can't stop the grin that's slowly forming on her lips as she admires her work. Using the rock in her hand, she was able to put a scratch on the trunk lid. Fate was proud of herself as she read the word "Idiot" that she wrote over and over again. Fate chuckled, she suddenly felt like she was a troublemaker kid, just by doing this kind of revenge she was already satisfied.<p>

"Can't wait to see his reaction when he sees this" Fate smirk, she can already imagine the look on the Yuuno guy's face but then her thoughts shifted on the image of Nanoha's smile at the guy before she pass by her.

_Thump _

Her hand immediately clutches her chest in an attempt to soothe the pain. Fate grit her teeth, the pain is starting to annoy her because each time she felt it it's as if the pain is gradually becoming more unbearable.

"Fate-chan, what are you doing?" An unpleasant feeling filled her stomach as Fate heard that voice. She closed her eyes and slowly turns around while praying she was only hearing things. After a few second, Fate opens her eyes then stare back at slate blue eyes.

Nanoha shift her gaze from Fate then to the car behind her. Fate frowned when she saw disappointment and confusion pass through Nanoha's slate blue eyes. She instinctively takes a small step backward when she saw those emotions in her eyes. She was expecting that Nanoha would surely be angry at her not disappointed and confuse. Those emotions she saw in Nanoha's eyes instantly remove that satisfied and happy feeling she felt before and replace it with something worst. Fate swiftly moved her right hand behind her in an attempt to hide the rock from Nanoha. The feeling of dread slowly creep inside her as she watch Nanoha's eyes flick to her hand then back at her.

"Hey, how could you do that to my car? I didn't do anything to you"

Fate's body went stiff when she heard another voice she was starting to be familiar with. Yuuno walk closer and stand slightly behind Nanoha while eying the damage on his car.

Fate glared at the guy standing behind Nanoha. She don't know why but everything Yuuno does irritates her and watching him stand there next to Nanoha with a smile plastered in his face didn't help to soothe the anger boiling inside her.

"That's nothing compared to what you did to my car when you almost hit me before!" Fate was surprise she was able to answer in her current state. She knew she wasn't thinking straight anymore.

_Calm down Fate… Nanoha is watching_ Fate mentally reprimand herself. She briefly shifts her gaze to the ground then look back when she notice Yuuno put his hand around Nanoha's shoulder.

_Thump_

Fate brows twitch when she felt that familiar pain again. She glares at his hand then stare at Nanoha. By the look of it, Nanoha didn't mind the hand on her shoulder nor the way Yuuno move closer to her. Nanoha was just standing there staring back at Fate with the same expression in her eyes.

"Oh, so this is your revenge?" Yuuno's amuse voice caught Fate's attention. She took a step forward and was about to say a retort when she saw Nanoha glared at her. The words instantly died on her lips and for some reason she couldn't move as if those eyes are restraining her from making any more movement.

"What a childish thing to do. I'm disappointed in you Fate-chan" Nanoha said, her voice was light but Fate could hear the sadness in her voice as if she just betrayed her trust.

"Nanoha I…" Fate gritted her teeth in frustration. She hurriedly tried to think of something she could say to Nanoha but nothing comes to mind.

Fate glared at Yuuno when she heard stifle sound of laughter. As soon as their eyes met Yuuno smirk at her as if he is quite amuse of her reaction. "You don't have to be mad at her like that Nanoha. What she did can still be fix so it doesn't matter." Yuuno whisper then squeeze Nanoha's shoulder lightly.

Yuuno didn't wait for Nanoha's response and focus his attention on Fate. "Since you got your revenge Harlaown-san… you wouldn't mind if I take Nanoha right? After all, I came back for her" Yuuno chuckled. "Let's go, Nanoha" Nanoha nods and wordlessly follow Yuuno.

"What? Hey wait!"

**xX*Xx**

Fate slowly opens her eyes and all she could see are words. She blink twice but she still see the same thing. She squint her eyes then realization dawned on her when she heard the familiar sound of marker squeaking as the teacher writes something on the white board. _Oh right I'm at school and class is still ongoing _Fate slowly lift her head then rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looks around to make sure no one caught her sleeping in class.

Fate gulp nervously, she hurriedly lift her forgotten book on her table and act as if she was actually listening when Carim stare at her after she pause on reading something on her own book. Fate mentally prayed that Carim didn't notice that she was sleeping. _How long was I asleep anyway?_

After waiting for few minutes, Fate visibly relax her rigid body and sighs in relief when Carim didn't say anything. She stares at the letters on her book but she wasn't actually reading it or listening to Carim. Without realizing it, she zone out everything around her and starts to remember the scene on her dream replay in her mind again even though she tried not to think about it.

"Weird dream" Fate mumbled then bit the corner of her lips. _It's just a dream… still, remembering that ferret face makes me angry_

Fate was pulled out from her musing when her phone suddenly vibrates in her pocket. Fate frown then carefully pull out her phone while eying her teacher. She felt her brow twitch when Hayate's name flash on the screen. _A message from Hayate… _Fate shifts her gaze from her phone to the girl siting a few seats away on her left. Hayate smirk then point to her own phone while she silently says 'just read it!'

Fate sighed then open Hayate's message.

"**Welcome back to earth sleepy head! Here is a little something to wake you up ;)"**

Fate choke, a picture of Signum was attached with her message and it wasn't an ordinary picture of the almost emotionless woman. Signum was smiling like a child while holding a lot of candy in her arms. But what caught Fate's attention was the fact that Signum was wearing a pink Lolita dress.

_Signum is wearing a Lolita dress and its pink… Bright pink! I can't believe this_. Fate holds her head, she suddenly felt dizzy and her hands are trembling. She tries her best to control her reaction but Fate can't take it anymore so she laughs. Rather loudly.

A piece of chalk immediately flies towards Fate's forehead effectively stopping her laughing fit. Fate rubs her aching forehead, she was sure it looks red now. _Where did that…_

"Fate T. Harlaown" Fate felt a shiver run down her spine when she heard the cold voice of her teacher while she slowly say her full name. Everyone didn't make a sound and silence fill the room. Only the sound of clacking heels could be heard as Carim approach Fate's table.

Fate gulp nervously and slowly lift her head to meet glaring blue eyes. "Would you care to tell me what is so funny, Fate-san?" Carim said sternly.

"Umm" Embarrass, Fate sank further in her seat. She tried to think of a good excuse when she notice Hayate was trying her best to hold in her laughing fit. Irritated, Fate confidently point at her. "It's Hayate's fault" Fate doesn't care if she was acting childish by putting the blame on another person but she would rather involve Hayate than suffer from Carim's wrath alone.

Hayate's eyes widen and immediately stand up when she heard her name. "Just wait a minu-" Carim throw another chalk and this time it hit Hayate.

_Serves her right _Fate smirk and mentally laugh.

Carim sigh and rub the bridge of her nose. "I knew this is your fault again Hayate-san"

"Why do you believe her so easily? I'm far away from her. How would it be my fault?" Hayate whine then cross her arms together.

Fate stands and glares at Hayate. "You send me a hilarious picture of Signum in Lolita dress so of course it's your fault!"

Hayate pout. "It's because you're sleeping there and Carim-chan didn't scold you but when I nod off for a little bit Carim-chan would glare at me! That was so unfair!"

Fate blink a few times then sighed as she slowly take her seat. "…so you were jealous huh?"

"Hey! What's with that look of pity?!" Hayate said as she gasps dramatically at Fate's reaction.

"Enough! Geez, I'm just substituting for your absent teacher and you two are already giving me a headache" Carim shift her menacing glare from Fate to Hayate.

"And Hayate-san how many times must I remind you not to call me Carim-chan?" Carim said in her best warning tone. Hayate try her best to avoid her gaze while slightly shivering from fear.

Fate covers her mouth to muffle her laughter as she enjoys the scene in front of her. Fate notice Carim was suddenly quiet then she heard her whisper something.

"Mou, because of you, students are calling me Carim-chan… and you're wondering why I treat you differently."

Fate smirk then whispered so only Carim will hear it.

"So it was a personal reason Carim-sensei~" Fate said her name playfully for added effect.

Fate laugh softly when Carim's eyes widen and a light blush cover her cheeks. Ignoring Fate's comment, Carim cleared her throat. "A-anyway enough talking class is almost over. Both of you see me after class"

**xX*Xx**

It was time for lunch but Fate and Hayate was force to stay behind and listen to Carim's long scolding. After 30 minutes Carim walk out the room followed by Hayate and Fate. The two look horrified and when they can't see Carim anymore the two sighed simultaneously.

"Carim is so scary! How could she remember every detail of our embarrassing secrets?!" Hayate exclaimed and shook Fate back and forth.

"Well, she did know us from when we were kids" Fate frown while she removes Hayate's hands off her.

"D-do you think she would actually spread it around the entire school?"

Fate stare at Hayate's worried face. She wasn't so affected by it because Carim focus on Hayate's secrets rather than her. She was really surprise, she didn't know some of those secret Carim mention.

_I guess Hayate is really getting on Carim's nerves. _Fate mentally laughed.

"Don't worry Hayate, if Carim ever spread our secret…" Fate said in her most serious voice and put both of hands on Hayate's shoulder. Hayate stare back at her with hopeful eyes making Fate bit her lips to stop herself from laughing. "… You're the only one that would suffer" Fate grins then immediately dodge the incoming punch of Hayate.

"Why only me? She threatens you too!" Hayate glare at the smiling Fate.

Fate laugh then ruffle Hayate's head. She shrugs it off when Hayate slap her hand away. "Nah don't care about those embarrassing things anymore besides yours are a lot worst"

"I'm really glad to have you as my friend" Hayate said sarcastically while crossing her arms together.

Fate chuckled. "You're welcome"

Hayate huff in annoyance then check her watch. "Anyway, want to go to the council's office? Shamal made some food"

"You guys are so anti-social always eating where people can't see you" Fate teased.

"Well it's a student council thing"

"Riiight, anyway I feel like eating at the cafeteria today so I'll see you later" Fate didn't bother to wait for Hayate's response. She just waves her hand before she turns around and starts walking towards the stairs.

Hayate notice something different in Fate but she didn't say anything. "Okay, see yah"

Hayate watch her retreating back for a few more seconds before she starts walking in the opposite direction.

**xX*Xx**

As soon as Fate steps out of the school building she went straight to the nearest vending machine. Fate eyed the different beverages. A small smile tug on her lips when she finally found the can of orange juice she was looking for. After inserting some coins then clicking the button, Fate bent down a little to get the juice from the small open compartment below but when she finally grab the juice a hand suddenly taps her shoulder.

"It's rare to see you alone during lunch time, Harlaown"

_Only one person greets me by calling my surname_. Fate immediately stand and face the person behind her.

"Yo Sig-"As soon as she see her, Fate instantly cover her mouth and avoid eye contact with Signum. She clutches her stomach as if suppressing something.

"What's wrong Harlaown?" Signum eyed her suspiciously.

_This is bad I can't laugh in front of her… _Fate bit her lip as she struggle to calm herself.

Fate inhale deeply then give Signum a weak smile. "N-Nothing Signum-"

Fate suddenly felt a sharp wind and unconsciously dodge it by swiftly moving a few step away from Signum. Her eyes widen when she saw golden strands of hair on the floor.

"Signum, What the heck are you doing?!" Fate gritted her teeth as eyed the sword in Signum's hand.

Fate frown then the reason behind Signum strange behavior suddenly pops up in her head. "You… don't tell me you drink coffee again." Fate sighed.

"Harlaown, you know that there are times even I can't help but get angry. I knew it, you saw it didn't you?…" Signum muttered.

Fate eyed the girl in front of her, Signum's cheek is slightly flush and her sword was slightly shaking as she point it on Fate as if she was suppressing her anger. Fate chose her words carefully afraid that it might agitate her. _I don't even know if she is talking about that!_

Fate gulp nervously, she's already feeling uncomfortable standing near Signum and as if sensing her weird behavior no one seems to pass by them. Fate's body was on high alert. "What are you talking abou-"

Signum furrowed her brows. "Don't act like you don't know anything Harlaown! I can see it in your eyes!"

Fate involuntarily shivers at Signum's cold voice and as if her eyes playing tricks on her she could see murderous aura surrounding her making Fate take a few step backward.

A smile slowly tugs on Signum's lips. "…but don't worry, I'll make you forget it!"

Before Fate could comprehend what Signum said, Signum dash forward and blindly swings her sword. Fate dodges every strike she made while convincing her to stop.

"Are you insane Signum?!" Fate sidestep the incoming attack. "Hey! Not the face!"

Signum swing her sword again and this time Fate caught it between her hands. Struggling, Fate firmly holds the blade. "Listen Signum!"

Surprisingly, Signum instantly lower her sword as if she snap out of her trance.

"Hayate was the one who send me the picture. She is the one you should try to kill not me!"

Signum blink a few times then tilt her head in confusion. "Huh? Are you joking Harlaown? I can't do that to Hayate."

"And it's okay to kill me?!" Fate said through gritted teeth, she can't understand why it's so easy for Signum to swing her sword at her but can't do it with other people.

Fate sighed in irritation. "Look, it's not that bad you actually look cute"

"Really?"

Fate gape, she didn't know the small compliment that just slip pass her lips would work on Signum. The girl in front of her was acting bashful. Fate would think Signum was cute if only she is not carrying that sword.

"Y-yeah, don't worry I'll make sure Hayate will delete the picture for you"

"Thank you Harlaown"

The two immediately fell silent as they stand there. Signum was still acting shy and it's starting to make Fate more uncomfortable.

_What's with this atmosphere?!_

Fate look around so she could find an excuse to leave the girl then she notice two familiar girls walking towards the cafeteria. _Nice timing!_

"Signum"

Picking up the can of juice on ground, Fate tosses it to Signum and she caught it even though she was surprise by the action.

"I'll give that juice to you as my way of saying sorry. Well gotta go see ya!"

Fate immediately run away and tries to catch up to the two girls.

**xX*Xx**

Nanoha let out a surprise yelp when something suddenly covers her eyes. Soon, she realize it was someone's hand but she don't know who it belong to. She lift up her own hands and touch it, thinking that it might give her idea on who is this person or maybe they'll let her go if she do this but she still don't have any idea nor did the person let her go. Then, Nanoha notice Suzuka didn't say anything although she was right beside her_. Maybe it was someone I know?_ Nanoha muse, then she immediately thought of Fate. Nanoha felt the presence behind her move closer then suddenly she felt warm air touch her ears. Heat instantly rises up her face and she knew she was blushing from the action.

"Guess who?" Nanoha instantly frown when she heard that familiar teasing tone that always annoy her.

The person behind her chuckled. "Even if you frown like that I won't remove my hand if you won't say my name"

Nanoha sighed, "The answer is obvious…" She remove the hand covering her eyes then turn around to face the person standing behind her. "…Fate-chan"

Fate grin when she heard Nanoha's answer even though she was still frowning at her.

"Correct!" Fate said in a singsong voice. "I'm glad that you think I'm a sweet, charming, beautiful and sexy friend" Fate wiggle her brows and her burgundy eyes dance with mirth as she watch the blush in Nanoha's face instantly turn a shade darker.

"I-I didn't say that!"

Fate chuckles then lean closer making Nanoha's heart race. "Really? But I'm sure you love holding me close since you're still holding my hand"

Nanoha's eyes widen, she stiffly look down to her hands that are holding Fate's hands tightly and immediately let go of it as if it burn her.

"Sorry" Nanoha muttered as she took a small step backward while avoiding Fate's gaze.

"It's fine. You know, red really suits you" Fate smirk as she caresses Nanoha's flush cheek.

"S-shut up!" Nanoha slap away her hand while glaring but it only made Fate laugh at her.

Suzuka stare back and forth at the two girls in front of her that look like they are in their own world. "You know, if I didn't know you two I would think you two are actually a couple"

"**Really?"**

"**What?"**

Suzuka can't help but smile at Fate and Nanoha's simultaneous retort. Fate look so happy at her comment while Nanoha look embarrass.

Flustered, Nanoha point at the amuse girl beside her while putting up a serious face as much as she can in her current state. "Suzuka-chan, don't encourage her she just like to mess around with me." Nanoha said while waving her hand dismissively.

Fate smirk, she move closer to Nanoha then turn her face towards her. "That hurts Nanoha. What if I told you I was being serious?" Fate said in her husky voice while tilting Nanoha's flush face up.

Nanoha close her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm herself then gently remove Fate's hand as soon as she felt the heat on her face lessen a little. "Then I will think about it" Nanoha pause, she almost laugh when Fate look visibly disappointed and was pouting at her answer.

Nanoha sighed. "Anyway, what happen to you yesterday?"

Fate tilts her head in confusion. "Yesterday?"

Unknown to the two, Suzuka suddenly perk up at the new topic. "Nanoha was worried Fate-chan. You suddenly say you're leaving as soon as Nanoha introduce _Yuuno-san_ to you" Suzuka said. Her eyes glint with amusement when she notice Fate's brows twitch slightly as soon as she mention and emphasize Yuuno's name.

Oblivious to Suzuka's intentions, Nanoha immediately denied Suzuka's words. "I wasn't worried. I just thought your acting weird."

Fate was silent for a while before she force a smile. "Ah that, well I just suddenly feel like going home."

Suzuka watch Fate closely. She knew Fate is not comfortable anymore and she look a little irritated although she's trying her best to act like her normal self.

Suzuka eyed her again before she opens her mouth to speak. "Oh right, I remember you were glaring at _Yuuno-san_ the whole time before you left. It's as if you were trying to kill him with your glare but I guess you're just in a bad mood that's why you suddenly feel like going home, right?"

This time Fate glare at Suzuka and she fisted her hands to control herself. Suzuka notice but she just stuck out her tongue to further irritate Fate.

Nanoha confusedly stare at her friend. "umm Suzuka-chan? What do you mean?"

"Nothing Nanoha-chan" Suzuka said in her sweet voice as she smile at the confuse Nanoha as if nothing was wrong.

Soon Fate was able to calm herself. She ignore Suzuka's comment and focus her attention on Nanoha. "A-anyway, are you free later Nanoha?"

"Later? Oh sorry I can't" Nanoha smile sadly.

Fate nod as if expecting the answer. "No, it's okay. You're going to help your mom right?"

"Yeah and I'm going to meet Yuuno-kun later."

_Thump _

Fate felt that familiar pain again when she heard Nanoha say Yuuno's name. Fate frown and use her bangs to hide her reaction from Nanoha but her action just made Nanoha worried.

"Fate-chan?"

Suzuka sighed then close her eyes. "That's right, you left early. You didn't hear that _Yuuno-san _said he will visit Nanoha today."

Fate finally snap and words she can't control immediately escape her lips. "So that ferret boy is more important to you? You prefer to be with him than to be with me? Is that it?"

Fate didn't know she just raise her voice until she saw that angry look Nanoha is giving her. Fate realize what she just said as she stare at those angry slate blue eyes and unpleasant feeling instantly filled her stomach when Nanoha's face remind her of her dream earlier.

"Fate-chan, I don't know what you're talking about but it's not about whom is more important, Yuuno-kun ask me first and I don't have any reason to turn him down." Nanoha pause then avoid Fate's gaze. "You don't know anything about him so please don't insult him."

Nanoha turn around and was intending to walk away when Fate hold her arm to stop her.

"Wait! Sorry I didn't mean… I'm just feeling weird today." Nanoha look over her shoulder then shrug Fate's hand off.

"It's fine." Nanoha said then walked away.

Fate didn't try to follow Nanoha, she just watch her go and irritably run her right hand through her hair then let out a heavy sigh.

Suzuka gulp nervously and hesitantly approach the quiet girl beside her. "Hey, sorry I made you snap like that-"

Fate angrily faces the guilty looking Suzuka. "Yes, you should be sorry!" Fate move her hands and mercilessly stretch Suzuka's cheeks and didn't let go until Suzuka's cheeks were puffy and red.

"I don't want Nanoha to see me like that and now she's mad at me."

Suzuka laugh nervously and make sure to cover her cheek as she cautiously pat Fate's back. "Sorry, I was really irritated on how you acted yesterday. It's like you give up so easily"

"But if I stayed there… I'd rather leave than see Nanoha so happy with that Yuuno guy beside him." Fate grits her teeth, she really feel frustrated about this feeling she can't understand.

Suzuka sighed and decide to give Fate a hint. "So the popular Fate-chan could feel jealous too. I'm glad I really like that emotion reflecting in your eyes"

Fate eyes widen then everything suddenly makes sense and that unpleasant feeling doesn't matter anymore._ Jealous?...So that was it…_

Fate touch her head in disbelief then let of a soft laugh. If it was her old self she would surely laugh it off but with the way she feels when Yuuno was near Nanoha she was sure she was feeling _something_. She just can't believe that she wasn't able to figure out it was jealousy all along. "I didn't know I could feel jealous too" Fate whispered.

Feeling relief about finally figuring her feelings, Fate playfully remark about Suzuka's words earlier. "You like my eyes? Don't tell me you're in love with me"

Suzuka roll her eyes when Fate finally reverts to her playful mood. She plays along then pretend to eye Fate. "Well, you are charming but I prefer a certain short brown haired girl"

Fate gape, she can't believe Suzuka's answer and her brow twitch when Suzuka wink at her to confirm her suspicion as if to understand what she is thinking about. "Don't tell me… Are you serious?!"

Suzuka laugh at Fate's antics then starts walking. "Let's go follow Nanoha-chan maybe she'll feel like talking to you now."

Snapping out from her trance, Fate catch up with Suzuka then nudge her arm while staring at her as if she is a weirdo. "Suzuka, you seriously have bad taste"

Suzuka smirk. "You think?"

**xX*Xx**

**Midoriya Café, after school**

During lunch, Fate tries to talk to Nanoha to make amends but with Nanoha's stubborn attitude, she ignores Fate and it turn out to be an awkward lunch. Suzuka also try talking to Nanoha, saying that she just provoke Fate but Nonoha refuse to listen and the day ended without them talking to each other.

Nanoha sigh as she remembers Fate's slightly hurt expression. _I feel really bad on ignoring her but I can't forgive her so easily after she said those things... I'll talk to her tomorrow._

As soon as she enter their family's café she heard a familiar tune, alerting her that she have a message.

Nanoha pick up her phone from her pocket and look at the screen.

**Meet me at Uminari Park in front of the fountain at exactly 6 pm. I'll be waiting. – Fate**

Nanoha instantly frown. Fate's message was short but it basically says she don't have any other choice but to meet her. Angrily, Nanoha tap the reply button but a battery image flash in the screen before the screen turn black.

Nanoha slap her forehead. _Ugh that's right I forgot to charge my phone this morning. _Nanoha look out the café glass window and stare at the dark sky. _It looks like it's going to rain… I wonder if she will wait for me even though I wasn't able to reply to her._ Nanoha muse as she walks towards the counter and absentmindedly greet her mom before she grabs the doorknob behind the counter. Nanoha shook her head. _I didn't promise her anything anyway I'm sure she will go home._ Nanoha nod once as if convincing herself, then twist open the knob to get change out of her school uniform.

Stepping out the door Nanoha immediately look for her mother. She found her mother sitting there in one of the café table talking animatedly to the two people in front of her. Nanoha walks toward them and although their back was facing her, Nanoha recognize the blond haired guy as Yuuno. Curiously, Nanoha shift her gaze and stare at the long haired girl beside him.

Momoko notice Nanoha and happily called out her name. "Nanoha, hurry sit here." Nanoha smile awkwardly then sit next to her mother.

"Yuuno-kun! You're early I thought you'll be here a little later…" Nanoha trailed off as she stare at her wristwatch which indicate that its 5:15 pm. She wonder again if Fate is still waiting for her reply and would actually wait for her until Yuuno's laughter remind her that she was talking to someone.

"Ah, we went out today to watch a movie then she suddenly told me she wants to meet you guys as soon as she can" Yuuno explain as he scratch the back of his head.

"Eh? Is she?" Nanoha gestured to the smiling girl beside him.

Looking quite confuse, Yuuno tilt his head. The girl beside him coughs then nudges Yuuno's side. "Mou, Yuuno you should introduce me first"

Realizing his mistake, Yuuno happily introduce the girl beside him. "Oh right! Nanoha, this is my girlfriend-"

"Hi, my name is Shario Finieno but just call me Shari. Yuuno always talk about you, I'm happy to finally meet you Nanoha-chan"

Nanoha laugh. "It's nice to meet you too, Shari-san. Yuuno also mention you when he calls me." She eyed Yuuno suspiciously before she shifts her gaze back to Shari. "What did Yuuno-kun say about me? I hope it's all good things"

"Well he told me lots of things…" Shari smirk as she adjust her glasses making Yuuno gulp nervously. "Yuuno told me Nanoha-chan is a crybaby when she was little"

Yuuno immediately reprimand his girlfriend. "What? Shari!"

Nanoha glared. "Yuuno-kun how could you!"

Momoko giggled when she saw Nanoha's expected reaction. "No need to be embarrass Nanoha I think you're quite cute back then"

"Mou, not you too mom"

Nanoha pout, she glared at the nervous Yuuno one last time before she shook her head. "Shari-san, what did you see in Yuuno-kun anyway?"

"Hey that's mean Nanoha"

Playing along with Nanoha's joke, Shari sighed sadly. "Actually I ask myself that too"

Yuuno's eyes widen when he heard Shari's answer. "Geez, I'm glad you're getting along but please don't gang up on me"

Nanoha immediately tried to hide her smile by sipping her juice as she amusedly watch Yuuno's expression. Feeling bad for Yuuno, Nanoha think of something nice to say about him. "Yuuno-kun is a good boy he told us he's here because he wants to see someone special"

Shari laughs softly as if she doesn't believe her. "Don't listen to him he's here because he wants to see _something_ in the museum. I live here for almost half year now but this is the first time he visit me."

"Oh that's right Yuuno-kun is an archeologist right?" Momoko said.

Yunno nod once. "Yes, but it just happen that an artifact was move in a museum here." He pause then look at Shari. "You know I was already in Uminary when I heard of it."

"Really?" Shari feigns innocence and she stuck out her tongue at Yuuno but he just shrugs it off.

Yuuno cleared his throat and nervously stare at Nanoha then Momoko. "A-anyway, I want to talk to you guys today because I want to tell you something" he pause then took a deep breath as if gathering his courage. Yuuno slowly hold Shari's left hand that is currently resting on her lap. Resting their hands on the table, Momoko and Nanoha simultaneously gasp when they saw the engagement ring on Shari's ring finger.

Yuuno wait a few more second, when he was sure Momoko and Nanoha is listening to him, he open his mouth to speak. "I propose to Shari and I wanted you to know since the two of you is like a family to me"

Silence filled the café. Feeling paranoid about the silence, Yuuno gulp nervously and look around to see if the few customers still in the café are listening to their conversation.

Momoko smile then clasp her hand together. "Congratulation, I'm glad you finally found someone to spend the rest of your life with Yuuno. I'm so happy for you two"

Shari and Yuuno instantly blush. Although Shari was embarrassed she was able to thank Momoko while Yuuno just smile awkwardly.

"Congrats, you finally did something right for once Yuuno-kun"

"Shut up Nanoha"

Everyone laugh at Nanoha and Yuuno's exchange.

"Thank you Nanoha-chan. I was actually surprise when he propose to me last night." Shari smile shyly.

"Wait, so you were planning to propose yesterday? No wonder you look distracted although we haven't seen you for years" Nanoha said then nod to herself as if confirming her suspicion.

"Sorry, I just thought seeing your face and Momoko-san's would give me courage to propose I actually been thinking of it for quite some time now." Yuuno admitted.

Nanoha eyed Yuuno then sip her juice. Yuuno notice the way Nanoha stare at her making him feel guilty about how he answer her question.

"I'm glad my face was useful then" Nanoha said sarcastically.

Looking quite troubled by the way Nanoha talk Yuuno hurriedly explain. "You make it sound so bad. Of course I visit you guys here because I want to see you too"

"Oh, really?~" Nanoha bit her lip to stop herself from laughing when she see Yuuno shift his gaze anywhere but her. Nanoha is enjoying Yuuno's facial expression, she know that when Yuuno do that he doesn't know what to say anymore.

Momoko giggled then lightly pat Nanoha's head. "Nanoha don't tease him"

Nanoha smile mischievously. "Don't worry mom I'm just giving him a hard time. It's our way of showing our love right, Yuuno-kun?"

Yuuno sighed in relief when he realizes Nanoha was only kidding. "Sorry I didn't know it was love all along"

Nanoha laugh along with Momoko and Shari.

After Nanoha and Yuuno's little banter the four of them talk about a lot of things but mostly random everyday talk. Because of Nanoha's curiosity the topic immediately switch to how the couple met and how they fell in love but what Nanoha didn't expect is Shari's next question.

"So Nanoha-chan, do you have someone special?"

"Eh?"

Yuuno look quite interested. "Oh, I'm curious too."

Nanoha's cheek immediately turn red as soon as the topic switch about her own love life. "I don't… but"

Momoko smile and watched silently when Nanoha frown as if she was carefully choosing her next words.

"Well… there is someone that's getting my attention lately or more like I was force to pay attention on her but I don't know if she is serious or not. One time she teases me relentlessly then next she would distance herself. Her actions always makes me confuse I don't know how I should take it"

As if snapping out from her musing Nanoha's eyes widen at what she just said.

Everyone was staring at her seriously and it made her feel a lot more embarrass. "Oh sorry I didn't mean…"

Yuuno was the first to break the silence. "I think she's serious if you ask me."

Nanoha stared at him in disbelief.

Yuuno smile gently then nod once as if assuring her. "I mean I certainly feel her murderous aura yesterday. I really thought she is going to kill me. I guess she misunderstand our relationship when she sees you cling on me."

Nanoha frown and replay the scene that happened yesterday. "Really? I didn't notice." _Is that why she suddenly went home yesterday?_

Yuuno laughed, already expecting that Nanoha didn't notice it. "I figured, since you're a little dense Nanoha"

"Hey!" Nanoha pout.

Shari laughed. "Nanoha-chan, why don't you make things clear between you then? Nothing will change if you just hide your feelings."

Nanoha didn't said anything and just stare at the food in front of them. She immediately nods when she notice Shari was staring at her as if waiting for her reply. Everyone was worried about her for a moment but eventually they start talking again.

Nanoha sighed in relief, she was grateful that everyone understood that she doesn't want to talk about it anymore. Nanoha stare blankly at her own watch as the second hand ticks. _I don't even know how I really feel about Fate-chan_

**xX*Xx**

An hour later, Shari's phone suddenly rings. She immediately look at it when she recognize the sound that she set for her alarm.

Shari read the reminder then she hit her forehead. "Oh no, I totally forgot I have night shift today"

Yuuno smile wryly. "You're so forgetful. I'll take you there"

Shari stand then bow apologetically at Momoko. "I'm sorry Momoko-san I need to go now. Thank you for today."

"It's fine I really enjoy talking to you. Oh, and take this" out of nowhere Momoko give Shari a box "I thought you might like to take some cake."

Shari happily accepts the box. Completely ignoring on where the box came from. "Thank you Momoko-san"

Momoko shift her gaze outside and watch the rain rapidly hit the ground. "It looks like it's already raining outside. Do you have an umbrella?"

Shari nods. "Yes"

Nanoha immediately look outside when she heard that it was raining. Dark clouds filled the sky and the occasional lightning that comes and go shows that the rain won't stop for a while. Nanoha frown then unconsciously check the time and it indicate that it's already 6:15 pm. Nanoha sighed, no matter how much she convince herself she still can't help but worry about the possibility that Fate is waiting for her.

"Don't worry you will sort out your feelings before you know it."

Nanoha snap her head up and slowly process what Yuuno just said. At first, She didn't understand why Yuuno suddenly talk about her feelings then she realize that in Yuuno's perspective she might had look like she was still thinking about it.

Nanoha smirk. "Since when are you an expert about this sort of thing?"

Yuuno sigh; he knew Nanoha didn't take his words seriously. Knowing that his next words are something Nanoha wouldn't like to talk about he carefully choose his words by making it sound vague. "All I know is that you shouldn't be afraid to fall in love. Things won't always end up like before."

A flicker of emotion instantly passes through Nanoha's eyes. "You really bring that up… I know that but I just want to make sure first. You understand, right?" Nanoha said. She stares outside again and refuses to look at Yuuno, silently saying that she doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

Yuuno eyed Nanoha's facial expression, he sighed. "Okay, good luck"

Nanoha playfully glared at Yuuno. "I don't want to hear that from a guy who have a glasses fetish. You're really lucky you found your ideal girl. Shari is the type that would still look good even without her glasses" Nanoha laugh then nudge Yuuno's side.

Yuuno blush, he raises his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll just shut up."

**xX*Xx**

As soon as Yuuno and Shari left, Nanoha help out her mother but eventually Momoko banned Nanoha from helping saying that there is not much work to do anymore so she should just relax. Nanoha reluctantly comply and spend the rest of the time studying and working on her homework while waiting for her mom so they could go home together.

Tapping her pen on her notebook, Nanoha struggles to answer her last homework, her Math homework. Nanoha groan as she rip and crumpled another paper. She already skip a few questions because no matter what formula she use to answer the problem the final answer always end up wrong. Nanoha is already starting to think that the answer to the questions her teacher gave them is something they didn't teach.

Feeling frustrated, Nanoha tiredly rub her hand on her forehead. She check the time and her eyes widen when it indicate that it's already 8: 30 pm. Nanoha let out a huff then angrily put down her pen. "It's so unfair they always answer simple problems and give us all the difficult ones. I can't do this anymore… I'll just finish the rest at home" Nanoha whispered as she prop her elbows on the table then rest her face on her hands.

With nothing else to do, Nanoha's attention was drawn on the rain outside. "The rain is still not letting up…"

"Nanoha?"

Surprise, Nanoha jump slightly on her seat and instantly snap her head up. Momoko was suddenly standing next to her with her cellphone on her hand.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to surprise you" Momoko pat Nanoha's shoulder.

Nanoha shook her head. "N-no it's okay… what is it mom?"

As if she forgot she was holding her phone, Momoko sheepishly held it out towards Nanoha. "Here, Lindy wants to ask you about Fate"

Nanoha's heart thumps painfully when she heard Fate's name. For some reason she was sure she won't like the question that Lindy will ask her. Nanoha frown and hesitantly hold her mom's cellphone against her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Nanoha-chan?... sorry to disturb you but do you know where is Fate?" _Nanoha bit the corner of her lip. Her heart immediately beat fast and loudly as soon as she heard the question she was hoping Lindy would not ask.

Before Nanoha realize it she asks Lindy a stupid question. "She's not…at home?" Nanoha mentally scold herself for asking such question when the answer is quiet obvious.

Nanoha hold her breath when she heard Lindy sighed. _"No, she came home for a bit but she just change her clothes then she suddenly say she will go out. Fate is always like that but this time she didn't tell me where she was going as if she was in a hurry." _Nanoha tighten her grip on the phone as she tries her best to understand Lindy's words even though she was already panicking about the situation.

"_The weather isn't getting any better it's making me worried… oh sorry I was talking to myself-"_

Nanoha close her eyes then suddenly stand. "I'm sorry Lindy-san…it's my fault. I'll go get Fate-chan"

Nanoha immediately hand over her mom's phone, she pick up her umbrella and her wallet from her bag then dash out the café without saying anything to Momoko.

Momoko didn't say anything nor did she stop her daughter. She just stare outside until she can't see Nanoha anymore, she sighed then hold the phone against her ear. "Looks like Nanoha knows where to find you daughter"

"…_Do you think they will be okay?"_

Momoko can't help but laugh when she heard the worried tone in Lindy's voice. "Don't worry they'll be fine. Anyway, don't you think it's time we talk about their future?"

Lindy laughed. _"Oh my, of course. I always want a little Nanoha-chan for my grandchild."_

Momoko sighed. "Lindy… I think that's a little too far ahead"

**xX*Xx**

**Uminary Park, 8:45 PM**

Nanoha stop walking to catch her breath then she frantically look around the park for any sign of the blonde girl but as expected the park was empty because of the bad weather.

"What am I thinking?... she can't possibly be still here." Nanoha huff as she adjusts her umbrella when the wind suddenly changes direction.

Nanoha squint her eyes, careful not to miss anything since she can't see that clearly because of the heavy rains. Somehow Nanoha can't stand the sound of the rain hitting the umbrella and it's making her more restless. She knew it was useless to search everywhere but she want to reassure herself that she was wrong. She want to make sure that Fate is really not here… waiting for her.

Gritting her teeth, Nanoha rush towards the fountain in the middle of the park. The sound of rain slowly zone out the closer she get to the fountain and was replace by the sound of her rapidly beating heart. Soon, Nanoha saw a silhouette of someone sitting on the edge.

Nanoha's eyes widen, Fate is there sitting on the edge of the fountain. Her whole body was drench from the rain as if she was sitting there for a long time now. Nanoha was frozen from her spot as she stared at Fate's slouch body, one hand clutching her right arm and the other holding her cellphone. Nanoha can't see if Fate notice her because her bangs is covering her eyes. Nanoha had enough of just standing there and approach Fate when she saw her tremble from the cold.

Fate slowly looks up when she didn't feel the rain hitting her back. She blink once as she stared at the umbrella over her head then shift her gaze towards those furious slate blue eyes.

Nanoha wasn't able to stop herself from scolding Fate as soon as she saw her face. "Fate-chan! What are you thinking! Are you trying to get yourself sick?! I can't believe you actually wait-"

Surprise, Nanoha stumble backwards when Fate suddenly stand and tightly embrace Nanoha, knocking her umbrella in the process. "Nanoha! I'm glad you're safe… You idiot, you made me worry"

Nanoha frown and her anger escalate when Fate sound like she was the one that was making her worried. Nanoha struggled to push Fate away from her. "What? That should be my line-"

Fate let Nanoha push her away but she didn't let her move too far by holding both of her arms. Stubbornly, Nanoha glared back at those tired and angry burgundy eyes. "I thought something happen to you!... you didn't reply to me and I called you again and again but I couldn't reach your phone"

Nanoha eyes widen, she realize what Fate must have felt when she wasn't able to answer her message. She didn't know that Fate is someone that would wait and worry if she didn't get any reply. "Sorry, I was planning to reply to you but the battery died before I could do it…"

Fate didn't say anything and slowly release her hold on Nanoha's arms. Not liking her silence, Nanoha eyed Fate then shift her gaze to her umbrella on the ground. She was thinking of picking it up again to at least cover them from the rain but the rain is already making a huge puddle inside it. Nanoha sighed, they can't use it anymore.

Nanoha hesitantly touch Fate's flush cheeks. "If you're that worried then why didn't you went to our café? It's better than waiting out here in the rain."

Nanoha bit back her laughter when she saw Fate's eyes widen in realization. "You didn't think of that huh?"

Feeling embarrass, Fate frowns and avoid Nanoha's curious gaze. "… Sorry, it didn't cross my mind."

"I don't understand, why would you wait out here for hours even though you're not even sure I'm coming"

Fate run her right hand through her wet hair and rests it on her forehead. For a second there her vision was blurry. "You're right, I was being conceited. I thought my message would make you prioritize me over Yuuno. I such an idiot" Fate whispered.

Nanoha was unaware of Fate's discomfort as she angrily huff then scold Fate. "Geez, does he really bother you that much?"

"…You don't understand" Fate whispered before she slowly fall forward. Nanoha notice Fate's pained expression and was quick to break her fall. "H-hey, are you okay?"

Nanoha was getting worried when Fate didn't respond to her as if she didn't hear her. She touch Fate's forehead and mentally scold herself for not noticing earlier.

"Fate-chan, you're burning up! We have to get out of here… "

Fate struggle to hear Nanoha's words but for some reason she can't hear anything anymore and her vision is getting blurry again. The last thing she saw clearly is Nanoha's worried face before darkness takes over her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally! I was able to finish this chapter and update this story. I hope everyone enjoy reading this although Fate didn't exactly did any revenge haha sorry. A lot of reviewer reacted to Yuuno but actually he is just someone I want to use to get things moving between Fate and Nanoha. So don't go hating him *laugh*

By the way, I'm the only one who check this chapter so forgive me if you see mistakes in it. I'm not sure if i did a good job checking this chapter but I tried my best. So let me take this chance to say that I'm currently looking for a permanent beta reader if anyone is interested please PM me thanks!

I also like to ask everyone to please pray for the victims of typhoon Yolanda that hit the Philippines. I hope they could move their life back on track soon especially those people who lost their homes and loved ones. I'm just glad our relatives in Samar are okay.

Before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to my Cyssea. You're just too cute for your own good :)

Anyway thank you for reading and please review *bow*


	8. Growing Feelings

**Love Trouble!**

**Chapter 8: Growing Feelings**

* * *

><p>Fate slowly opened her eyes but immediately shut it when a ray of light that slipped through the edge of the curtains, momentarily blinding. Using her right hand to block the sunlight, she cautiously open her eyes again. Fate pushed her seemingly heavy body up, and for a few seconds her head thump painfully, making her cradle her head to soothe the pain.<p>

As soon as the pain subsided, Fate glared at the slightly wet towel on her lap. She picked it up and put it in an empty basin on her nightstand. She then shifted her gaze on the digital clock next to it. It read 12 p.m. and her eyes went wide.

Fate scratched her head.

"I can't believe I slept that long. I never did that since grade school," she mused.

Fate yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes as she move her body on the side of the bed, and was about to get up when she noticed a piece of paper sticking out under the basin.

Fate picked up the note and immediately recognized her mother's handwriting.

**_Good morning Fate, I hope you're feeling better now. I'm sorry I can't stay to take care of you because they didn't allow me to skip work today. I already called your school that you can't attend class today, so make sure you rest. I left some food in the refrigerator if you're hungry but make sure to fix yourself first before you go downstairs. You don't want to let her see you like that right? -Lindy_**

"What is she talking about?" Fate groaned at the thought of having a visitor today, but she didn't try to think of who it would be.

"I'm already okay. Just a little sluggish from all the sleeping I did." Fate murmured then frowned at the sound of her raspy voice.

Fate looked down at her clothes. She was wearing her usual sleeping clothes, a black tank top and short shorts. She didn't think it would look bad if someone would see her dress like this, but after looking at it again she realized her tank top was drench with sweat. She suddenly felt uncomfortable in it. "I don't smell good either… but I'm too lazy to take a shower now." Fate sighed. "I guess I'll just change my clothes for now and wash my face."

Fate groggily walks towards the bathroom in her room and stand in front of the sink. She turned the faucet and let the water flow for a few seconds before she splashed some on her face. She wipes down the excess water using her hand before blindly reaching for a towel.

"Here"

"Thanks" Fate gratefully smiled before taking the towel without thinking then wipes her face with it.

_Wait, I'm supposed to be alone in this house…_

Fate slowly pulled down the towel and look towards the person beside her. The two stare at each other until the _intruder _feel awkward and blush. When Fate's mind finally caught up with the situation, Fate's first reaction was to cover her clothed chest and move away as if the person in front of her saw her naked body.

Without thinking Fate raise her voice and point an accusing finger at the surprise brunette. "N-N-Nanoha! What are you doing here?!"

Caught in the situation, Nanoha hurriedly explained. "S-sorry I didn't mean to surprise you. I just enter your room to see if you're already awake and then I saw you here washing your face-"

"Stop!" Fate raised her right hand and took a deep breath to calm herself.

She put a good distance between them and looked straight at confuse slate blue eyes. "Let me rephrase that. How did you get in my house?"

Nanoha nod her head and decide to explain from the start since Fate looked like she really doesn't know why she was here. "Well, the truth is… After you passed out yesterday, I called Lindy-san through your phone and she was the one who get us out of the park. I ask if I could stay with you but she took me back home. To make me feel better, she gave me the spare key to your house and said that I could check on you today so… here I am"

Fate slapped her forehead while mumbling to herself. "That meddlesome old lady so this is what she meant in that note"

Nanoha tilt her head. "Huh?"

Fate smile and wave her hand dismissively. "I-I said, I'm fine now. You don't have to worry about me I always recovered quickly since I was little."

To prove her point, Fate pats her chest but she wasn't able to control the small coughing fit that passed through her mouth. She inwardly scolds herself when Nanoha worriedly stare at her.

Nanoha reach out her hand to touch her cheek but immediately hesitated when Fate notices her hand, making her remember Fate's pained expression last night. Instead, Nanoha retract her hand and tightly clench it on her side. "Please don't say that, I really feel bad for what happened yesterday. At least let me stay here today so I could make sure you're okay"

Hearing the determination in Nanoha's voice Fate knew she couldn't change her mind anymore.

Fate sighed and looked at Nanoha, noticing that she was wearing their school uniform.

_Did she actually go to school earlier or she went straight here and just wear the uniform so that her mom will think that she went to school?…. Nah I can't imagine her lying to her mother. _

Curious, Fate couldn't help but asked. "What about school?"

Nanoha follow Fate's line of sight and realize that Fate finally notice her uniform. "Oh, early this morning I asked our teacher if I could have a half day today and she let me. So now, I'll be skipping the afternoon classes."

Fate raised a brow. "They… didn't ask you why?"

"Actually I was anxious at first because it's the first time I ask to have a half day so I'm glad Carim-sensei immediately agrees without asking why. Oh right, she told me to say Hi to you and to get well soon. Wait…I wonder how she knew I was going to visit you." Nanoha said as she frown cutely while tapping her chin.

Fate laughed awkwardly. _Probably because mom told her what happen to me. Those two really get along so well. _

"I see, good thing Carim is your homeroom teacher. Anyway you can stay here but don't overdo it okay?"

Pleased at what she heard, Nanoha smiled widely. "Okay"

Without thinking Nanoha approach Fate and touch her forehead. Fate didn't expect it and her heart jump in her chest as she stare at serious slate blue eyes.

Fate nervously averts her gaze then asked. "H-hey what are you doing?"

Nanoha notice Fate's flush cheeks making her glance at Fate's eyes curiously for a few seconds before calmly remove her hands and nod to herself. "You don't have a fever anymore"

Fate glare at Nanoha when she realize that she doubted what she said earlier. "I told you so"

Nanoha giggle and stuck out her tongue. "I'm just making sure you're not lying to me"

Feeling annoyed, Fate grumbled making it hard for Nanoha to stop herself from smirking.

"Anyway, you must be hungry. Come on let's go downstairs" Nanoha said then eagerly tug Fate's hand but before they got out of the bathroom Fate stopped walking and gently pulled her hand away.

"Nanoha, sorry but… is it okay if I change my clothes first? It's kind of uncomfortable" Fate pulled on her sweaty shirt to emphasize what she said.

A red tint slowly spread on Nanoha's cheeks and shyly looked away. "S-sorry"

Silence.

Fate expected Nanoha to get out of the bathroom but a minute passed by and she is still fidgeting there as if she doesn't know what to do. Fate opened her mouth to say something but she immediately closed it. Instead her lips turned up into a mischievous smile when she thought of a devious idea.

She slowly approached Nanoha then huskily whispered into her right ear. "Nanoha, would you like to see me strip my clothes?"

Nanoha breathed sharply as she moves away from Fate until her back slam against the bathroom door. Slate blue eyes angrily glared at amused crimson eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?!" Nanoha shouted, her voice a mix of anger and embarrassment.

Fate innocently tilted her head to the side before smirking. "Eh? I thought you want to see me strip"

"I don't!" Nanoha cheeks flushed a deeper red.

Feeling amused, Fate raised a brow and smirked knowingly.

"Then why are you still here?" Fate chuckled as she enjoyed watching Nanoha's confused expression and flushed cheeks. "You should just be honest with yourself."

Wanting to see on how far she could go before making Nanoha mad at her, Fate slowly lifts her shirt to tease her. Nanoha's eyes widen when she see white skin slowly revealing to her making her panic and wildly move her hands in an attempt to cover the view in front of her.

Not knowing what to do anymore, Nanoha tightly closed her eyes. "No! I'm sorry! I-I'll wait for you outside. T-take your time!" Nanoha let out a weird voice then dashed out and slammed Fate's door.

Fate burst into small fits of laughter. She feels strangely happy, even though she knew Nanoha would surely be mad at her.

"Oh well, that was fun. I guess I'll take a shower now~" Fate said in a singsong voice.

**xX*Xx**

After an hour, Fate went down the stairs. She looked around the living room to find Nanoha but she didn't see anyone there.

_hmm I guess she's at the kitchen._

As Fate came closer to the kitchen, she heard faint sound of plates clanking mix with familiar voices.

When she finally got a better view inside the kitchen, Fate was surprised to see another two familiar people. Suzuka and Nanoha are standing near the sink, washing the dishes while talking about something she can't hear.

Sighing, Fate shifted her gaze towards Hayate who stare at her like a child waiting to get attention from her parent. Looking closely at the girl, Fate couldn't stop her eyebrow from twitching.

Hayate smile while batting her eyes. "Good Morning Fate-chan. How's my beautiful daughter feeling today?"

"Hayate, its already afternoon, and don't say scary things as if your my parent, it gives me goosebumps."

"Anyway, what's with the fake mustache?"

Fate casually point and tug on Hayate's fake mustache but Hayate swiftly slap her hand away. Hayate stand and put her hand on her shoulder then resume her acting.

"Fake?! Fate-chan have you already forgotten what your father looks like?" Hayate said then used this moment to hug her but Fate immediately saw her intention and pushed back Hayate's face.

"Stop resisting me!" Hayate mumbled making Fate eyebrow twitch. Using Hayate's weight leaning on Fate as her advantage, Fate sidesteps then removes her hand from Hayate's face causing Hayate's fall face first on the ground.

Hayate grunt painfully and hold her aching nose as she rolls around the floor.

Hearing the commotion, Suzuka smile gently and calmly approached.

As soon as she stand next to Fate Suzuka cleared her throat.

"Fate, don't tease your father too much. You know that your father is very sensitive." Suzuka said using the best motherly tone then lightly hit Fate's head as if to reprimand her. Suzuka then proceed to put Fate's food on the table.

"Here you go, you must be hungry. I heat it up for you."

Amaze by Suzuka's acting, Fate didn't protest when Suzuka urge her to sit. "Wow, I'm sure you will become a good mother someday Suzuka."

Suzuka laugh at Fate serious remark then sit on the chair across from her. Feeling overly conscious of Nanoha's movement, Fate can't help but watch Nanoha quietly took the seat next to Suzuka. For a brief moment, Nanoha glance towards Fate but immediately avert her gaze and tried her best to act like she was interested in the conversation.

Fate laughs wryly. _She seems to be in a bad mood_

Finally recovering from the pain, Hayate sits next to Fate.

"Eh?! Why did you only praise her Fate-chan? Unfair!" Hayate complained while tears slowly build up in her eyes.

Fate glanced at Hayate and put both her hands on her shoulders. "Hayate, you act worse than a spoiled kid"

Shocked by Fate's harsh words, Hayate's eyes widened and her lips slightly trembled. "F-Fate-chan, how could you say that…"

Hayate slap her hands away and went straight to Suzuka to hug her as if to seek comfort. "Suzuka! Fate is a meanie~"

"There, there" Suzuka ran a soothing hand back and forth on Hayate's head as the girl bury her face on Suzuka's chest.

Fate sighed tiredly. "Okay enough with the comedy act. Aren't you guys going to eat too?"

Fate glance at everyone then stare at the quiet brunette that is currently typing something on her phone.

Suzuka notice the weird atmosphere between the two. She clasped her hand together and it effectively got Fate's attention. "Sorry Fate-chan, you took a while so we already ate our lunch"

Hayate immediately stand and nod to herself. "Yup, we don't plan to stay long. Suzuka and I were actually planning to visit you after school but since Nanoha-chan didn't know where you live, I thought might as well take this chance to visit you."

Hearing her own name, Nanoha put down her cellphone and stare guiltily at Suzuka then Hayate. "I told you two there is no need to worry about me. We live in the same subdivision it's not like I would get lost. Besides, Lindy-san told me their address."

Fate uses this chance to have a conversation with Nanoha and immediately interjects.

"Don't worry about it Nanoha. That person just wanted a reason to get away from school once in a while." Fate smiled mischievously.

Hayate shrugged her shoulder and sit next to Fate again. She feint feeling hurt from Fate's words and wipe the imaginary tears on her cheek with her handkerchief.

"I can't believe you see me like that Fate-chan… I was worried about you but if you talk like that I guess you're really alright now. I'm glad"

Hayate smile and hit hard Fate's back.

Fate groaned from the pain and involuntarily coughed. As soon as Fate recovered from her coughing fit, she glared at Hayate and missed the worried glance of slate blue eyes on her. Hayate stare at Nanoha's facial expression then move her gaze back to the oblivious girl next to her.

"You always miss the important things" She whispered distractedly to herself.

Fate flick Hayate's forehead making sure it would leave a red mark. "That hurt idiot. Are you asking for a fight Hayate?"

"Kyaa, it's been a long time since sadist Fate-chan tried hitting me. No doubt you're okay now." Hayate smile like a Cheshire cat and give her thumbs up.

Fate finally snapped and reached out to grab Hayate but the girl swiftly evaded her and stood up. "Okay, before Fate-chan strain herself and end up sick again we should head back now Suzuka-chan."

Fate stand then stare at Suzuka. "Huh? But you just got here."

Hayate smile teasingly before she latches herself on Fate's arm. "Aww you miss me already, Fate-chan?"

"Not really" Fate deadpanned.

Hayate sighed. "I knew it. Anyway, Suzuka's driver is waiting, so we really need to get going now."

The four girls step outside the house, and true to Hayate's words, a black car was parked in front of their house.

Hayate cleared her throat. A mischievously glint pass through her eyes.

"We will now go to our honeymoon, so you kids behave while we're gone okay?" She smirked knowingly while she shifted her gaze back and forth from Fate and Nanoha.

Fate sighed then whisper on the smiling girl beside her. "Suzuka, you should not take everything she says seriously"

Suzuka giggled and whisper back. "It's fine I love the attention"

Suzuka glance briefly at Hayate and she found it hard to contain the squeal that is trying to escape from her mouth when Hayate look quite curious on what they are talking about.

She dreamily put her right hand on her reddening cheek before she snap out of it and tug on Fate's sleeve then whisper. "But since she's clueless, maybe I should confess?"

Fate sighed knowing full well that it's not a question but a statement. "Whatever just don't surprise her. It's troublesome when she panics"

Suzuka eyes dance with mirth as if Fate's words trigger something inside her. She doesn't know what Suzuka's thinking, but for some reason she feel sorry for her clueless friend.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hayate said and suspiciously move her gaze from Suzuka to Fate.

Fate smiles and waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing, you should get going now. Afternoon class is starting soon."

Suzuka nodded then cling on Hayate's arm. "Well then, see you at school Fate-chan and Nanoha-chan. Let's go darling~"

Surprise by Suzuka's weird behavior, Hayate was only able to wave her hand at the two and let Suzuka pull her towards the car.

Fate smile wryly and mentally said good luck to Hayate.

**xX*Xx**

After seeing the two off, Fate resume eating her food while Nanoha excuse herself, saying she will be waiting in the living room, and didn't bother to wait for Fate's reply.

As soon as Fate finish eating and wash her own plate, she noticed that she didn't hear any sound in the living room making her curious on what Nanoha did to kill some time while waiting.

Fate walk towards the living room and was surprise to see Nanoha intently reading a book.

Fate stand next to the sofa for a few second while waiting to be acknowledge but when nothing came she sighed then sit next to the silent girl. For the next few minutes, the two didn't talk at all and the room was filled by the sound of the clock ticking and the occasional flipping sound of Nanoha's book.

Finally reaching her limit from the uncomfortable silence, Fate glance at Nanoha's bag between them then to the book she's holding. She was discreetly staring at her earlier, but now she stares at Nanoha's face without caring if it would make her uncomfortable or not.

_Is that book really interesting?_ Fate frowned.

As if Nanoha was actually watching her through her peripheral vision, a slender brow arch up and Fate couldn't help but smile that she finally got a reaction from her.

"umm I'm done eating…"

Although she didn't mean to, the way she said it sound like a kid waiting to be praise after doing something good and Nanoha tried her best to keep her stoic face in check when she heard it.

Nanoha flip another page then hummed in acknowledgement. She move her book closer to her face, effectively hiding the smirk plastered on her face when Fate frown again and mutter to herself in response to her curt reply.

Without realizing she was only being tease, Fate beat herself over on that brief reply.

_Guess she's still mad at what I did earlier._

"Nanoha, I'm sorry. I really went too far earlier" Fate said sadly then stared at Nanoha using her best puppy dog eyes.

Nanoha's fingers twitch lightly before she loudly close her book and rest it on her lap. She sighed tiredly then glared at Fate. "Okay, I forgive you"

Fate's face instantly brighten up at that but Nanoha hold up her hand gesturing that she was not done yet. Nanoha closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she brings down her hand and hit Fate's arm. "But don't think you can do something like that again or I'll hit you."

Still soothing her aching arm, Fate smile wryly. "You already hit me though."

While putting her book inside her bag, Nanoha glance at Fate and smirked when she sees her wincing from the pain. Wanting to tease her some more, Nanoha feign being surprise then she glanced down at her own hand and acted as if she didn't know she hit Fate. "Oh did I? Sorry my hand slipped."

Fate stared incredulously at Nanoha. "How could you hit someone who's sick? besides it was your fault you know?"

Fate pointed an accusing finger at Nanoha who immediately slap it away.

Nanoha huffed and cross her arms together. "My fault? I didn't do anything"

Fate opened her mouth to say a retort, but her words falter making Nanoha raised a brow. A blush slowly spread on Fate's cheek and she can't help avoiding Nanoha's curious gaze.

"You were standing cutely in front of me as if waiting for something so I can't help but tease you" Fate mumbled.

Taking a deep breath, Fate finally got the courage to look at Nanoha's face. Nanoha's eyes widened and she can't help but blush too. "T-that was… Shut up! No one ask you to do that. You should just told me to go out of your room"

Fate laughed, she felt relief that she wasn't the only one that found this talk embarrassing.

"Right but where is the fun in that?" Fate said as she smirked mischievously, eyes dancing with mirth.

Nanoha eyebrow twitched as soon as she heard Fate's reply. She glares at Fate and mercilessly pinched her arm.

Fate let out a yelp. "Owww! Sorry I'm already reflecting on my actions"

Fate sat still and used her teary eyes to make Nanoha stop pinching her.

Feeling bad for Fate, Nanoha immediately let her go but refuse to look at her. "You should be!"

Fate sighed in relief while she tried to soothe her aching arm again. "I know, I know. You already gave me the silent treatment"

Fate leaned her back on the sofa and she let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes then slowly opens them again. Fate eyes immediately focus on her reflection on the television in front of them and she thought of a great idea to pass time.

"Nanoha, do you want to watch some movies?" Fate suggested and without waiting for a reply Fate moved and sat next to the cd rack while seriously deliberating on what movie she wanted to watch again.

Nanoha excitedly stand next to Fate then let her eyes roam on the titles. "What kind of movies do you have?"

"Well, I got a lot of action and horror movies." Fate answered somewhat distractedly.

"hmm" Nanoha continue scanning the titles until she read a label saying _"_**Mom's sappy movies starts here**_" _Nanoha can't help but giggle softly behind her hand.

Nanoha shift her amuse gaze on Fate. She can't help but stifled another fit of laughter when she notice that Fate is in her own world since she look too absorbed in thinking which movie should they watch first.

Fate was currently biting her lip while looking back and forth on the two dvds in her hands.

Nanoha smiles and her gaze soften as she let herself stare at the busy girl for a few more second before she sat next to Fate and make sure to let her head fall on Fate's shoulder to get her attention. "Romantic movie marathon sound nice, don't you think?"

Surprise by Nanoha's suggestion and the way she leans on her, Fate almost drop the dvds in her hands. She could feel her heart jump inside her chest making her blush. "W-what? Seriously?"

Fate uncomfortably crane her neck to look at Nanoha but all she was able to see is her smiling lips before the girl lift her head leaving Fate feeling disappointed.

_Hey, are sure it's okay to put your guard down and tease me like that? I won't be responsible if I did react on your teasing._ Fate frowned as she mentally complained.

Not knowing the effect of her actions on Fate, Nanoha tilt her head. "Of course. You don't like it?"

Fate visibly flinched and her eyes widened when she heard Nanoha's reply. For a second there she thought Nanoha just answer her silent complains then she remembered that they were actually talking about the movie.

Fate blushed and smiled sheepishly while scratching her cheek. "I'm not really a fan."

Nanoha smirked. "I can see that."

She point at the label with Fate's hand writing. "You put your mom's dvds on the lower part of the rack."

Still trying to calm her rapidly beating heart Fate tried her best to focus on the conversation. "She rarely watches them anyway."

"Oh really?... but since I'm the one that get to choose what to watch, you can't complain." Nanoha stuck out her tongue.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Fate clicked her tongue. "I knew it. I shouldn't have asked"

The two silently stare at each other then burst out laughing.

**xX*Xx**

Following Nanoha's request, the two start their romantic movie marathon. At first, Fate looks like she was forcing herself to watch. Nanoha can't remember how many times she tried to wake Fate up when she doze off because every time she does wake up Fate would always fall back to sleep after a few minutes.

When the movie reached the climax, Fate began to watch it until the end intently. When they start watching the next movie Fate was already actively complaining and saying her thoughts about it as the movie goes on.

Feeling exasperated Fate slap her forehead. "That so stupid! How could you walk away it's so obvious she love you too!"

Nanoha giggled. Although she keeps on missing some part of the movie, she didn't mind because she find Fate's expression a lot more entertaining than the movie, and now she look forward on Fate's reaction when a scene came up.

"You look like your enjoying yourself."

Fate blushed and she suddenly felt stupid for being caught. She tried to rack her brain to explain herself but when nothing comes to mind Fate decide to deny her accusation.

Fate coughed. "I-I'm not. I just don't have a choice but to watch it"

Nanoha chuckled knowing full well that Fate was lying. "Right."

Fate grumbled.

The two keep on watching movie after movie until Nanoha notice that it was getting dark outside and call it a day. With nothing else to do now, Nanoha spend the rest of the time answering her homework while Fate was just absentmindedly changing the channel.

After a few more clicks, Fate push the power button and toss the remote aside.

"I'm hungry" Fate mumble quietly to herself and her eyes unconsciously gaze at the wall clock near them and it read that it's already 7:00 pm.

Fate shift her gaze on Nanoha to remind her about dinner, but when she was about to pat her shoulder to get her attention, Fate hesitated. Nanoha look so focus on what she is doing that all she could do is sigh and wait for her to finish.

When she heard Nanoha angrily tear up a paper, Fate raised a brow and curiously looked on the problem that giving Nanoha a hard time.

Fate move closer to Nanoha until she was peeking over Nanoha's slightly slouch shoulder and unconsciously murmured her thoughts. "A Math problem?"

Caught off guard, Nanoha gasp and nervously scooted over when she felt Fate's presence. "Ah y-yeah. Carim-sensei gave me an assignment in exchange of missing the afternoon class today."

Fate hummed distractedly. Finding the questions familiar, Fate read it more carefully then frowns as soon as she finished reading. "This questions… this is supposed to be the new topic on the afternoon math class today"

Nanoha eyes widen and her ballpoint fell from her hand. "Really? How did you know? No wonder I don't know how to answer it"

Nanoha sigh looking quiet troubled.

Fate innocently tilted her head. "Eh? But I think that's a really easy question"

"What?!" Nanoha stare incredulously at Fate.

Fate laughed at Nanoha's exaggerated reaction. Fate could clearly see in her eyes that she really want to ask for help but a few second after her outburst she shy away and bit her lower lip.

Fate found it cute that Nanoha hold back in asking her for help and use this chance to tease her. While glaring playfully, Fate made sure to show the smart like side of her and use her stern voice to scold her.

"Didn't our math teacher always say that the trick with math is to try solving one or two problems at home every day? Also, it would make things easy if you try to study ahead of your lessons. Believe me because it works for me"

Nanoha groaned and let her head fall on the table. "Argh, but my brain will explode if I study every day."

Fate chuckled then gently patted her head. "So this pretty little head of yours can't handle studying for hours? I bet you're the type that would only study the night before the exam."

Nanoha's body visibly tense up at Fate's accusation and angrily slap her hand away from her head. "S-Shut up!"

Feeling embarrass about Fate finding out her lack of study habit, Nanoha could only glare at Fate and the girl return her gaze as if she was expecting that kind of reaction.

A pink shade slowly appears on her cheek and she mumbled a retort as she averted her eyes. "…I study for the whole day before the exam"

Fate laughed out loud and ignored the pouting and embarrassed girl beside her. She didn't understand but right now she felt warm and fuzzy inside. Just finding out another thing about Nanoha makes her really happy she can't even believe it herself.

_I feel like I don't know myself anymore. _Fate let out a sighed.

Curious on why Fate went from laughing to sighing, Nanoha glance at the girl beside her and her heart skip a beat at the sight in front of her.

Fate is staring back at her with a gentle smile she loves to see but…

As soon as Nanoha saw that intense gaze, the smile on her lips slowly disappear and her eyes turn clouded as if she was in her own world.

Nanoha can't help but frown when she saw the mix emotions in her eyes. It was filled with confusion, frustration and most of all… sadness.

Fate opened her mouth and whisper. "You're really interesting…"

Nanoha was pulled out of her musing when she heard Fate's voice and her heart thump painfully as soon as she heard Fate's next words.

"I wish time would just stop"

"Fate-chan…"

_Why are you looking at me like that? _Nanoha bit back the words she wanted to ask before it escaped her lips and unconsciously reached out to touch Fate's cheek.

Fate immediately flinched when she felt Nanoha's warm fingers. Disbelief is written all over her face when she realizes what she just said out loud.

Not knowing how to get out of the awkward situation, Fate laughs it off and smiles. "A-Alright, I'll help you answer the questions"

Feeling hurt that Fate didn't open up to her, Nanoha frowned. _It's not my place to pry on her problems if she doesn't want to talk_.

Nanoha shook her head then smile and make sure to sound cheerful. "Thanks Fate-chan!"

"Y-yeah just let me get my glasses for a sec"

Before Nanoha could respond Fate stood up and hurriedly went upstairs.

Nanoha tilt her head. "…glasses?"

**xX*Xx**

"For this problem you just need to use this formula then…you do it like this…"

Nanoha tried her best to focus on what Fate is writing but no matter how hard she tried her eyes seem to have a mind of its own and would always stray and stare at Fate's glasses.

Feeling very distracted at Fate's glasses, Nanoha's eyebrows twitch every time Fate pause and fix her glasses.

_Nanoha! focus! She will notice if you keep on staring like that! _Nanoha reprimand herself and she almost scream 'stop that!' when Fate push back her glasses again.

"And there it's done! You got that?"

Nanoha hesitantly nodded. "Y-yeah"

Fate smiled and gave her the ball pen. "Okay then, do the rest."

As soon as Nanoha position herself to write, Fate eagerly stare at her hand every move. Fate was strangely enthusiastic to see Nanoha answer the question, making her uncomfortable and as a result, she can't think properly. It also didn't help that she was distracted by Fate's glasses.

After a minute of just watching Nanoha staring at the problem, Fate sigh and snatch the ball pen and notebook back.

"Geez, you're hopeless. Here, I'll show you again"

**xX*Xx**

Fate carefully checks Nanoha's answers before she nodded. "Yup, you got all correct answers"

Nanoha smiled in relief. "Finally I'm done!"

"Fate-chan I didn't know you're really good with math. I'm amaze!"

Fate chuckled. "Not to boast, but I'm not just a pretty face I'm actually the top student in my class and also I'm good with sports"

Fate shook her head feeling quite pleased with herself. "I'm the ideal girl you would like to date. Makes you fall in love with me right?"

The two fell silent then simultaneously blush.

Nanoha laugh awkwardly and nervously change the subject. "umm d-do you have a problem with your eyes? I was surprise you need glasses to read"

"Oh this…" Fate takes off her glasses and waves it in front of Nanoha as she grins. "I just like to put it on whenever I read books at home. It makes me feel smart but I guess it didn't look good on me. It's not really my style to wear one."

Nanoha furrowed her eyebrows. "I hate to admit it but it looks good on you"

Fate smirked then winked. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Fate stared at the time again and it Read that it's already 7:50.

"Well then, I would like to invite you for dinner but it's already getting late…"

Fate pause then glance curiously at Nanoha. "Aren't you planning to go home now?"

Nanoha shook her head. "It's fine. It's not like my house is far from here so I'll go home a little later. Besides, I already told my mom that I'll go home late today."

"Oh but won't someone else get worried about you?" Fate grits her teeth when she realizes she blurted out something stupid. _What am I talking about?!_

Confuse, Nanoha tilted her head. "Huh? Who?"

Knowing that she can't avoid answering Nanoha, Fate averts her gaze and hesitantly answer.

"You know…Fer-...Yuuno" Fate mumbled as she clenched her fist tightly, already feeling angry for just saying his name.

"Yuuno-kun? Why would he worry about me?"

Nanoha laugh it off thinking that it was some sort of a joke but when Fate visibly flinch she unconsciously remember the way Fate act last night.

Nanoha tiredly rub her neck before she stands in front of Fate. She bent her body until she was eye level with Fate and tilts her chin up to stare seriously at her.

"You're acting weird Fate-chan"

Caught off guard and feeling uncomfortable by Nanoha's actions, Fate eyes widen and she hurriedly stands and put some distance between them. "I-I'm not. Forget it"

Nanoha furrowed her brows looking quite annoyed. "Yes, you are. I notice that you're acting weird ever since Yuuno came along."

Fate face paled and she instinctively step back when Nanoha suddenly appear near her face. Nanoha suspiciously stare at her then gasp and cover her mouth as if realizing something. "Don't tell me…"

Fate gulp nervously and her heart beat so fast she felt like it would explode soon. _Oh no! Did Nanoha find out that I'm jealou- _

"You like Yuuno-kun?!"

Fate jaw dropped. _-or not_

Feeling exasperated at the situation, Fate angrily ruffled her hair then glare at Nanoha. "Are you an idiot?!"

Startled, Nanoha took a step back. "Come on, you don't have to deny it, but unfortunately you should give up on him. He is already engage."

"Stop making it sound like I like that Yu- …he's engage?" Fate blinked.

Nanoha nods. "Yeah, remember when I said I would meet with Yuuno yesterday? Apparently, he finally propose to his longtime girlfriend"

Fate raised a brow, not expecting that kind of answer. "…and you're okay with that?"

Nanoha confidently nods and smile happily. "Of course! Why wouldn't I? He is like a real brother for me"

"I see" Fate bit her lips.

_So there was nothing to be jealous about. I'm such an idiot_

Feeling ashamed of her actions, Fate bows deeply. "I'm sorry Nanoha"

"Huh? Why are you apologizing? Stop that! Lift your head" Nanoha said feeling flustered.

Fate purposely slowly lifted her head as she watched Nanoha's panic expression. _She really didn't get it but I guess its best that she didn't realize all of this happened because I was jealous. _

"I troubled you because of my mood swings. I'm sorry"

"Geez, just a simple apology is enough. You almost gave me a heart attack there." Nanoha pouted.

Fate laughed. "Well then, since you're staying for dinner how about I cook for you as an apology?"

"You can cook?" Nanoha exclaimed.

Fate eyebrow twitch when Nanoha give her an I-can't-belive-it look.

"Hey, don't stare at me like that it really hurts my feelings. I won't even suggest I'll cook if I can't you know?"

Nanoha laugh nervously. "Sorry"

Fate smirked. "It's fine. I'll just go out to buy some ingredients so wait here okay?"

Not bothering to wait for a reply Fate turn around and was about to go out when Nanoha grab the back of her shirt.

Fate sighed and looks over her shoulder already expecting to hear another complain.

Nanoha angrily tugged on her shirt making Fate fumble back. "You're going out? What will you do if your fever comes back?"

Fate groaned. "I'm fine already and it's not like the supermarket is far from here"

Knowing that there is no way to stop Fate now. Nanoha let go of her shirt. "Fine, I'll go with you. I want to make sure you'll be okay"

Stunned, Fate watch Nanoha walk passed her and stood near the front door.

Fate shook her head in disbelief and pick up the keys of her car from the key hooks. "Nanoha, did anyone ever tell you that you worry too much?"

Nanoha smile and playfully raise her eyebrow. "You say that but I can tell you're actually happy that I'm worried about you"

Fate immediately winks to return her teasing as she open the door for Nanoha. "As long as you're only this worried with me I don't mind"

Nanoha shrugged. "Don't let it go to your head"

"So mean"

Nanoha laughed.

**xX*Xx**

After two hours of walking around the supermarket, Fate and Nanoha finally exited with Fate holding two huge plastic bags in her hands.

Nanoha raised her eye brow and smirked as she stared amusedly at Fate's satisfied expression.

_She's in a good mood_ Nanoha mused.

Nanoha move closer to Fate then casually reach for the plastic bag in her hand. "Let me carry that"

Before Fate could understand what Nanoha said, she already noticed her hand reaching for the bag and reflexively moves it out of reach. "Huh? No way, it's not that heavy I can carry this myself."

Nanoha frowned as she felt uncomfortable not carrying anything. "Are you sure?"

Fate mockingly rolls her eyes. "Yes, mom I'm sure"

Finally giving up on carrying the bag, Nanoha sighed. "Fine"

Fate smirk victoriously at Nanoha then look inside the bag as if to check if they bought everything.

Nanoha glance at Fate then at the bag in her hand.

"You sure bought a lot" Nanoha pointed out as she eyed the bulgy plastic bag.

Fate laughed. "Not really, you need all this ingredients to make spaghetti and since the refrigerator at home is empty I bought necessary stuff too"

"Hmmm" Nanoha cross her arms together and stare suspiciously at Fate.

Fate raises a questioning eyebrow. "What? You still doubt my skills?"

Nanoha smile as her silent answer to Fate's question and all Fate could do was sighed tiredly then haughtily raise her chin. "Just you wait, once you taste it you will become a fan of my cooking too"

Nanoha giggled then teasingly elbow Fate's side. "Then I guess I expect you to cook spaghetti that is better than my mom's"

Fate's jaw drop and her eyes widen when she heard her high expectation. "What?! You're setting your standards way to high. My skill can't beat your mom's cooking for sure."

Fate laughed nervously.

Nanoha shook her head in disbelief then let out a disappointed sigh as she pretend not to peek at Fate's reaction.

Fate eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Hey, what's with that disappointed look?"

"Nothing~" Nanoha said in a singsong voice.

Fate smile coldly. "You sure have guts when you can't even cook a decent meal"

Expecting this kind of reaction, Nanoha smile and pat Fate's head. "aww, stop sulking. Come on, we should hurry back I'm hungry."

Fate grumbled and tried to remove Nanoha's hand but before she could reach it, Nanoha swiftly move away from her with smug smile plastered on her face.

"Nanoha…" Fate warned.

Nanoha giggled. "I'm sure your spaghetti is delicious. I can't wait to eat it… does that make you feel better?"

Fate furrowed her brows. "Really funny Nanoha"

Nanoha laugh out loud not minding Fate's sulky expression. Fate tried to glare at Nanoha to make her stop laughing but when that didn't work she childishly ignored her and put a distance between them while pretending to be busy by checking the ingredients they bought.

After checking the second bag, Fate's body visibly stiffened and she unconsciously slapped her forehead while mumbling incoherent words.

"What's wrong?" Nanoha asked worriedly.

Fate dramatically shifts her gaze to Nanoha, a horrified expression plastered on her face. "I forgot to buy the most important ingredient"

Though clueless about the recipe for spaghetti, Nanoha inquire about the ingredient in hopes to calm down the blonde girl beside her. "Really? What did you forgot to buy?"

"…hotdogs"

Silence.

Nanoha hesitantly move closer. She smiles in understanding and carefully chose the words to say to Fate. "Fate-chan, there is a lot of people in there and the queue for the cashier is really long remember? So, maybe we should forget about it… Besides it's not like it would taste different without it"

Fate Narrow her eyes in disbelief. "How could you say that Nanoha?! Hotdogs are the soul of spaghetti. Without it, you might as well eat sand!"

Nanoha's eyes widen in surprise at Fate reason. She bit her lips to stifle the laughing fit that's trying to escape her lips and wave her hands dismissively. "Alright, alright. You just have to say that you really love hotdogs"

A faint blush instantly spread on Fate's cheek when Nanoha nonchalantly pointed out something she didn't dare to admit.

While Fate is still distracted, Nanoha seize the opportunity and snatch away the plastic bags from her hands.

Fate immediately snaps back from her trance and tried to get the bag back but Nanoha swiftly distance herself.

Fate glare at her but Nanoha shrugged it off and motioned Fate to hurry up and get back inside. "Go and buy it. I'll take care of this and wait for you here"

Fate incredulously stared at her. "You're going to stand here while waiting? Just go find somewhere you could seat. I'll just look for you later"

Nanoha narrow her eyes. "It's fine you won't be long anyway"

"Okay." Knowing that Nanoha will get mad if she don't move soon, Fate flash Nanoha a guilty smile before she trots off.

Nanoha can't help but chuckled and smiled amusedly as she watch Fate's back move further away.

"All that because of a hotdog"

Nanoha let out a sigh. "You're so silly Fate-chan"

"_I wish time would just stop"_

_Thump_

Nanoha's eyes soften as she suddenly remembered Fate's words earlier. She like the warmth she felt inside and how her heart race just by remembering those words but she immediately frown and clutch the plastic bag tightly when she remember that her words and her expression at that time didn't match.

"Stupid Fate-chan. At least act like your happy while you say it. Why do you have to stare at me as if being there with you is completely surreal?" Nanoha said as she angrily mutters to herself, finally voicing out her pent up feelings earlier.

Nanoha frown as Fate's facial expression earlier flash through her memories.

Feeling frustrated, Nanoha irritably scratch her head. "I didn't know she could make that kind of expression but every time she shows me a different side of her she would always hide it behind her teasing and that irritating charming smile."

Nanoha sighed tiredly. "I can't believe I'm sulking here just because Fate would not let me hear her thoughts."

Mix emotion pass through her eyes and she smile wryly. "I'm really one to talk when there is something I can't talk about either"

Still lost in thought, Nanoha didn't notice a purple haired guy approaching her and as soon as he stood next to her, his grey eyes glint in disbelief and amusement.

"Oh, is that you Nano-chin? You're Nano-chin right?"

Hearing a very familiar voice and nickname, Nanoha's eyes widen and her body instantly turns rigid as she slowly looked up at the smiling taller boy.

"Y-You… Griffith Lowran" Nanoha flinched, not liking how his name rolls off her tongue and the bad memories that surface just by mentioning his name.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable and suffocated about his close proximity, Nanoha take a huge step away from the guy and glared at him as she cautiously watched his every move.

Griffith notice Nanoha's hostile reaction towards him. He pretended to fix his glasses to hide his sinister smirk and continue to act friendly towards her.

"It really is you! I'm glad you still remember my name. It's been a while right? How are you?"

He sound really happy to see her and tried to move closer to give Nanoha a friendly hug but Nanoha swiftly dodge it and strongly swatted his arms away while giving him a piercing glare.

Griffith arrogantly chuckled as he soothes his hand. "Come on, don't be so cold. You act like we were not close during middle school"

Despite Griffith's words Nanoha's glare didn't waver. She ignored him and instead coldly asked. "What are you doing here?"

Griffith smirked. "What I'm doing here? I was just going to buy something in the supermarket, and now I end up seeing an old face."

Griffith laughed and give Nanoha a once over. "Who would have thought visiting my relatives here would let me meet you again. It's been 2 years right? I guess we are fated to see each other again right Nano-chin?"

Nanoha snapped. "Stop calling me that!"

Nanoha immediately lower her head in shame and grit her teeth when some onlookers look their way curiously.

Amuse by the way Nanoha's body tremble in rage, Griffith arrogantly tilt his chin up and run his hand on his hair.

He move closer and whisper sweetly on her right ear. "And here I remember you said you like it when I called you that"

Nanoha gasp and her eyes widen as she clearly remember that she was once fond of that nickname but right now the past memories only give her unpleasant feelings in the pit of her stomach.

Griffith back away slightly to observe Nanoha's reaction and he can't help but laugh as he reaches out to touch her cheek.

"And I remember that you like it when I touch your cheek like this…"

Nanoha's eyes narrow sharply and push Griffith away from her before he could touch her cheek.

"Don't touch me" Nanoha warned.

"To think that I once loved someone like you… It really makes me sick"

The guy angrily furrowed his brows. "Why you little shit!"

Griffith take a step forward and he notice a lot of people are staring at them now. Realizing that he can't really make a scene here, he clicks his tongue and run his hand through his hair to calm himself.

He paused for a few seconds then smirked when he thought of a good idea. "Wait a minute, now that I think about it I can finally get my revenge"

Before Nanoha could comprehend what happened, Griffith tightly grasped her wrist.

Nanoha struggled to break free but he was tightly holding her wrist. "Let go!"

_It hurts._ Nanoha thought as she winced from the pain when Griffith tugs her hand closer.

Feeling like he's dominating the situation, Griffith arrogantly smirked. "You and that Suzuka really planned your revenge well huh? Thanks to that nasty rumor you guys spread, I was expelled from school!"

Nanoha tried her best to meet his intense gaze, but she can't stop the way her heart race and the trembling of her body from the fear she felt just by staring at his eyes.

Though scared about the situation she is in, Nanoha manage to smirk and say a taunt retort. "What? That you date popular girls for you and your friends' fun? As far as I remember it's not a rumor it's the truth."

Griffith narrowed his eyes and instinctively tightened his hold on Nanoha's hand. "You ruin my reputation! Because of you everyone avoided me as if I'm a disgusting person!"

Annoyed that he is acting like he was the victim, Nanoha stare at him with her cold eyes. "You deserve it"

Seething in anger, Griffith gritted his teeth and clenched his left fist. "I should teach you a lesson to close that big mouth of yours!"

Griffith lift his fist to punch Nanoha's face and Nanoha instinctively move her head to the side and tightly close her eyes but even though it should have hit her cheek by now it didn't come so Nanoha slowly open her eyes only to see Fate glaring at Griffith and gripping his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fate said coldly before she roughly pushed his hand back making him stumble three steps back.

"Fate-chan"

Fate immediately snaps back her attention to Nanoha and worriedly checks for any injuries. "Are you alright Nanoha?"

"Y-yeah" Nanoha guiltily nodded as she soothed her painful wrist.

Fate notice the way Nanoha cover her hand and she angrily furrowed her brow when she saw red mark on her wrist.

Fate gently holds her hand and pulls it. "We should go back now-"

Griffith angrily shouted. "Hey you! Where are you taking her? We're not done talking!"

Fate stopped walking then glanced coldly at the guy over her shoulder. "To me, it looks like she doesn't want to talk to you anymore"

Griffith clicks his tongue. "Stop interfering blonde! She's my girlfriend."

Nanoha ridiculously stare at him. "He's not my boyfriend Fate-chan"

Nanoha anxiously stare up at Fate and in Fate's perspective it's a really cute expression.

_Don't stare at me like that its distracting! _Fate immediately shifts her gaze from Nanoha's distracting gaze to the arrogant looking guy in front of her.

Fate confidently smirked. "Don't make me laugh. Nanoha is single. I confirm it with her best friend"

_So this guy is Nanoha's ex-boyfriend _Fate looked at him up and down.

_Judging from Nanoha's reaction it doesn't look like things end so smoothly between them_

"Why would you ask that to Suzuka-chan?" Nanoha whispered curiously.

Surprise by Nanoha's question, Fate snapped out of her musing and focused her attention on Nanoha. She was thinking of teasing her a bit but in the end decided to give her an honest answer. "Why not? I was curious"

Nanoha suspiciously squint her eyes and Fate could only smile in return already expecting her reaction but Fate didn't expect to see a pinkish shade to spread on Nanoha's cheek.

Fate moved her head closer to her face and seriously stared at Nanoha's eyes as she tilted her chin up. Fate smiled knowingly. "Nanoha, that's a really interesting reaction. Did you think of a different reason why I asked about your love life?"

Nanoha pouted and muttered softly. "Idiot"

Fate eyes widen. She was expecting an angry retort but instead Nanoha show her a cute almost timid expression.

Fate lightly put both her hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Her hand is itching to pull her closer.

"Nanoha…May I hug you?"

Shock by the request, Nanoha's face turn bright red. "Wha- what are you asking at a time like this?!"

"Does that mean you will allow it later?" Fate teased.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!"

The two blink and stare at the guy they apparently forgot.

"You're still here? So annoying." Fate sighed.

"You're starting to get on my nerves. Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong or you'll going to get it" Griffith warned and smirk arrogantly as he crack his knuckles.

Fate glared intensely at him and stand protectively in front of Nanoha. "Really? I like to see you try"

Feeling the murderous aura surrounding Fate, Griffith hesitated and step backward. Confuse on why Fate is protecting Nanoha, he looked at Fate then to Nanoha and make his own assumption. "Don't tell me… are you dating her?"

Fate immediately replied without hesitation. "What of it?"

Nanoha's eyes widened, looking quite surprise of what Fate said.

"So you are…" Griffith laughed out loud as if he heard a ridiculous thing.

Fate and Nanoha looked at each other and make a silent conversation with their eyes. "Sorry we don't have time for you. Bye"

"I can't believe this. You actually swing that way Nanoha?" Griffith forced out as he tried to control his breathing from laughing too much.

After his laughing fit fade away Griffith smirk slyly. "Or is it because of what I did to you that you end up hating guys and settled for girls instead?"

Nanoha stopped walking and stood still making Fate worriedly glanced at her. "Nanoha, just ignore him."

Fate tugged at Nanoha's hand, she frowned. _Her hand is turning cold and she's trembling_

"You're so pathetic Nanoha" Griffith chuckled.

Fate snapped and glared at him. "You-"

Fate's words died on her lips as soon as she felt trembling cold hands hold hers. She can't help but bit the corner of her lips when Nanoha hide her eyes behind her bangs.

"Don't. Let's just go back Fate-chan" Nanoha pleaded.

Griffith lips form into a sinister smile. "Come on Nanoha snap out of it. It's only a bet what's the big deal?"

"…A bet?" Fate whispered and she notice the way Nanoha flinch when she repeat the word he said making her anger for the guy escalates.

Fate gritted her teeth and angrily demanded an answer. "What do you mean by that?"

"Please, don't listen" Nanoha whispered a tear trail down her right cheek.

Feeling scared of how Fate's eyes narrow in a threatening slits, the purple haired guy already want to get away but thinking that he would only looked like a coward, he pretended to act calm and casually answer Fate. "A bet on who could date Nanoha Takamachi first"

Griffith points his hand at Nanoha. "She was very popular at school and the number one target of guys because of her reputation of rejecting anyone that confess to her. I was just lucky that she actually loves me so I end up winning the bet"

He mockingly shook his head at how things turn up for him.

Griffith was too busy proudly retelling what happened between him and Nanoha that he didn't notice Fate's entire body was tense in rage.

"…_that guy played with Nanoha's feelings and broke her heart"_

Suzuka's words rang in her mind and it adds to Fate's escalating anger making her clenched her fist tightly.

"It was fun, seeing her so in love with me at first, but man she loves to plan every little thing so all we did was hold hands." Griffith said as he grimaced then scrunched his face as if he was disgusted.

Amuse glint cross his eyes when he notice the way Nanoha cling on Fate's arm. He smirks and run her hand through his hair. "She was so boring. I'm actually glad she found out about it. Saves me from all the trouble of breaking up with he-"

Before Griffith could finish talking, Fate swiftly moves towards him and punch him hard on his left cheek.

Still didn't know what hit him, Griffith fall on the ground and his glasses fall off from his face a few feet away from him.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha shout fearfully to get Fate's attention but Fate's eyes is still focus on the guy as he grunt painfully while clutching his aching and swelling cheek.

"You… How dare you say that with a smile on your face?! "

Fear cross Griffith's eyes when Fate step closer but before she could move another step, Fate felt arms wrapped around her waist. She finally noticed Nanoha and snapped out of her reverie when she felt Nanoha's trembling body behind her mix with the sound of her muffled crying voice.

"Fate-chan, please stop. I just want to get out of here"

Feeling guilty for making Nanoha cry, Fate immediately comply to her request as she gently remove her hands around her waist and motion her to move, but before they could move out of earshot she stopped walking and looked over her shoulder.

Griffith was slowly standing when he noticed Fate stopped walking. He instinctively flinched as he gazed back at her menacing glare.

"Don't approach Nanoha again or next time I'll make sure to break every bone in your body," Fate warned before they start walking again leaving a scared Griffith behind.

**xX*Xx**

The two didn't talk the entire time as they walk towards the parking lot. Nanoha walked two steps ahead from Fate and Fate didn't complain about it since she knew Nanoha have her reasons. Fate would always notice the way Nanoha occasionally rubbed her hand on her face and Fate know she was crying and just didn't want her to see.

Fate bit her lower lip. She wanted to comfort Nanoha but right now saying any comforting words just might hurt her feelings, and all she could do is just stay near her and maybe try to divert her attention to improve her mood.

On the way back to Fate's house, Nanoha was still silent as she continues to stare at the view outside.

Fate distractedly glanced at Nanoha every 5 seconds since the depressing atmosphere is starting to get on Fate's nerves even though she knew it won't make Nanoha notice her. She tried to rack her brain to get rid of the atmosphere and after sometime she finally able to think of an idea and turns the car in a different direction.

Nanoha snapped back to reality and expect that they are already in front of Fate's house when she can't hear the rumble of the engine anymore and hear the sound of the hand break being pulled up instead she was surprise to see a small playground next to the car.

Perplexed, Nanoha stared at Fate while pointing outside. "Why are we here?"

Surprised by the question Fate raised an eyebrow. "I thought you already realize I was planning to take you here since you were staring out the window the whole time"

Nanoha laughed awkwardly then avoid Fate's gaze. "I wasn't actually looking at anything… sorry I was lost in thought."

Fate shook her head. She took out the car key before she went out and move around the car to open the passenger door for Nanoha.

Fate smiled and held out her hand. "…let's go"

Nanoha hesitated. She looked at Fate's face then to her awaiting hand before she finally took it and step out of the car.

As soon as Nanoha stood in front of her, Fate let go of her hand and close the door. Nanoha frown feeling disappointed when the warmth from Fate's hand immediately vanish. Still, she was able to hide it when Fate pats her shoulder and lead the way inside the small playground.

As expected no one except them is at the park this time of the night and the light coming from the street lights made the playground look dull than coming here during the day.

Fate walked fast almost excitedly towards the swing. Nanoha can't help but laugh at how Fate immediately sat on one of the hanging seat while smiling like a child.

"Nanoha hurry and sit next to me!"

Nanoha giggled. "Fate-chan has a childish part too, so cute"

Fate's face instantly turned bright red.

"Shut up! I always want to try this again, but since I'm already a high school student this is already embarrassing, so at night when no one is around is my only chance."

Fate pouted at Nanoha's tease but her expression immediately brightened as soon as Nanoha sat on the hanging seat next to her.

"I just thought this is a great opportunity to show you what it's like to ride the swing at night." Fate said, sounding very excited about her idea as she gaze at the sky and her small smile widened a little bit more when she saw a lot of stars in the sky.

Nanoha stifle her giggle. She already has an idea on Fate's plan when she saw her gazing at the sky. She ponders for a while if she should tell Fate about it or pretend to be surprise by her idea.

Nanoha smirk, since she thought it was cute that Fate thought of this kind of idea. She decided to ruin Fate's mood just to see how she will react.

Nanoha innocently tap her chin. "Hmm you mean moving the swing back and forth while gazing at the stars?"

Shock, Fate snap her head towards Nanoha's direction so fast that Nanoha can't help but feel worried for her. "You already know that?!"

Feeling sad that her idea to cheer up Nanoha fails, Fate hung her head. Nanoha laugh softly, she can almost see a gloomy atmosphere surround Fate.

Nanoha smile guiltily. She started to feel bad, so she immediately blamed it to the part of her that felt like teasing her. "Don't be sad. I always like watching the clouds while riding the swing when I was little so I tried to watch the night sky the same way too."

Fate lifted her head up and gaze at the stars above. "I know right. It makes you feel like the sky is so near and it makes you forget things even if it's just for a brief moment."

Fate glance sideway at Nanoha while smiling wryly. "But since you know about it, then I guess my idea failed."

Nanoha shook her head. "That's not true, I always want to find time to just gaze at the stars and there are a lot of starts tonight"

Nanoha start pushing herself on the swing until she could feel the wind on her face. When she was satisfied by the speed the swing is moving, Nanoha lean back slightly while making sure to hold tightly on the chains and gaze up at the sky.

Nanoha's eyes soften. "…it's beautiful"

Fate just watched Nanoha move back and forth as she gaze at the sky. She can't help but admire the way her hair move with the wind and for some reason Fate can't get her eyes off of her slate blue eyes that seems to brighten in the dark.

A gentle smile tugged on Fate's lips. "Yeah. Beautiful"

Nanoha lower her feet to stop the swing and as soon as her feet is firmly touching the ground she look at Fate.

Fate heart skip a beat when she thought Nanoha realized she was staring at her and wasn't talking about the sky, but when she saw Nanoha's serious face she knew she would talk about something else.

Nanoha stare blankly at Fate as she tried to think of the best way to put into words her feelings right now.

Nanoha smile brightly. "Thank you Fate-chan for doing this for me and sorry for getting depressed like that"

Fate sighed in relief when she saw her smiling like she always do. "It's fine. It's only normal to feel that way after what happened. I would freak out if you're still cheerful after that" Fate teased.

"I'm not actually depress about what happened I just didn't think he would say something about the bet"

Nanoha bit the corner of her lower lip when she realized she said something she shouldn't have mention.

Nanoha sighed tiredly when Fate frown and intently listen to Nanoha. Knowing that Fate won't let it go, she knew she can't just casually change the topic now. She decided to share what she remembered about the bet while trying to filter the unnecessary memories.

Nanoha smile wryly. "He and his friends were expelled from our school. Do you think betting on who could date me first is enough reason to end up being expelled?"

Fate eyes widened. "You mean that idiot lied?!"

Fate averted her gaze and mutter to herself. "I knew you could never trust a guy with glasses." an image of Yuuno instantly flash in her head and she immediately shook her head to remove the vivid image.

"I don't think so. It's most probably the first half of the bet." Nanoha said, sounding a little confuse herself.

Nanoha tried to remember Griffith exact words the day she found out. She didn't realize she was frowning until Fate stretch out her hand and pat her head.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Nanoha" Fate said, obviously worried about Nanoha.

Nanoha shook her head and smiled at Fate to reassure her that she was okay. "That day I just coincidentally left something in the classroom and I saw him and two of his friends inside talking then laughing."

Nanoha absentmindedly look up and stare at the sky. "I actually thought of joining them but then I hear them mention my name. That is when I realize they were talking about me."

_Nanoha press the back of her body on the wall next to the slightly ajar sliding door and listen intently on their conversation._

_Nanoha peek inside the room and saw the brown haired guy slung his arm on Griffith shoulder. "Griffith, I didn't know you're this slow. It will be two weeks by the end of this week you know?"_

_The blond haired guy laughed. "Didn't we agree you should do it before the end of two weeks? How could you get a video of getting it on when all you did so far is hold hands? Lame man"_

_The brown haired guy shook his head in disbelief. "Well, it's fine by me. I'll win if he can't do it within two weeks"_

_Griffith playfully punched the brown haired guy's shoulder. "I'm just trying to have my fun while it last. I can make her have sex with me within two weeks. Besides, when have I ever failed to do the bet anyway? I always show you guys the video as a proof remember?"_

_Nanoha felt like vomiting at what she heard. She can't stand to hear their laughter anymore and immediately ran away from the classroom as fast as she could._

"…After that I told everything about it to Suzuka and she found those videos they were talking about and used it as evidence to prove their crime so they end up being expelled from the school."

Fate angrily gritted her teeth. "That bastard I should have punched him one or three more times!"

Though Fate was saying something violent, Nanoha can't help but feel happy that Fate is angry at Griffith.

Nanoha smiled. "You already punch him for me. That's enough Fate-chan"

"It's the kind of past that I wish I could just forget"

Nanoha stare at Fate's eyes and smile guiltily. "I didn't plan to tell anyone about my past ever again but to think you would find out about it like this… I'm sorry Fate-chan"

Fate shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry. What happed earlier was out of your control"

Nanoha nodded gratefully at Fate.

Not really used to hear Fate answer her seriously, Nanoha smirked mischievously. "You're right. I couldn't even stop Fate-chan from punching him even though a lot of spectators are watching us."

Fate shrugged. "My fist move on its own"

Nanoha laughed then stared at the distant night sky.

"You know, I think it was so pathetic that I didn't realize sooner that he didn't even love me. I guess I was blinded by my feelings." Nanoha gasped. She didn't mean to voice out her personal feelings and it just unconsciously slip out from her mouth.

Nanoha mentally reprimand herself and her heart thump loudly as she imagine Fate's reaction but she didn't dare to meet Fate's intense gaze that she can see through her peripheral vision.

Embarrassed, Nanoha slowly move the swing back and forth as she avoid Fate's gaze.

Fate huff then run her hand through her hair. She didn't know if Nanoha intended to let her hear her thoughts but she decided to answer it seriously anyway. "Don't say that, you're not pathetic. From the start, if you doubt his feelings for you, you would not have even tried to date him. Anyone would agree to date the person they love if they confess to them. You just fell in love with the wrong person that's all."

Nanoha nod and let out a small smile as she continues to push the swing back and forth.

"That guy Griffith is so stupid" Fate added then pulls herself up and pat her bottom to remove any spec of dirt. "He was already lucky that you love him but he wasted it anyway by doing something dumb."

Feeling embarrassed about what she would like to say next, Fate nervously glanced at Nanoha then turn her back on her. Her cheeks are slowly reddening as she stuttered on her next words. "He is stupid to let a sweet girl like you go"

Fate turned around to face her when the squeaking sound from the swing suddenly stopped. Nanoha stared intently at the ground and her slate blue eyes are clouded by mix emotions.

"Yeah but I really did… waste my time loving him" Nanoha whispered softly and her hands unconsciously tightened their hold on the chains.

Fate worriedly gaze at Nanoha and took a step forward to approach her.

Surprise by Fate's sudden movement Nanoha swiftly moved her head to meet her gaze and was surprise to see her look surprise as well. Nanoha slowly touch her cheek and she realized that tears are falling down her cheeks.

"Why am I crying?" Nanoha asked herself, she furrowed her brows at the sound of her hoarse voice. She tried to wipe away her tears but no matter how much she wiped it away her tears just won't stop falling.

Fate let out a breath and moved closer until she stood in front of her.

_I always thought Nanoha is afraid to love someone but I guess she was more afraid of not be loved in return._

Fate bent forward and gently wipes her tears making Nanoha look up and meet her eyes. "I'm sure you will find the person that will love you"

As she gaze at Nanoha's eyes Fate can't help but feel an urge to touch her and before she knew it she was already stroking Nanoha's red cheek.

"So please don't cry anymore Nanoha" Fate whispered softly.

_Thump_

Fate struggled to clear her clouded mind. The last bit of the rational part of her mind that said she should pull herself back from Nanoha melts away and now all Fate could see and hear is Nanoha and the loud thumping of her heart.

Fate leaned her forehead on Nanoha for a second before she glance at her lips and kiss it. Nanoha's eyes widen in surprise by the sudden kiss but instead of pushing her away like her initial reaction, Nanoha slowly close her eyes and timidly return the kiss.

Without knowing it, Nanoha's tears finally stop falling.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello guys I'm sorry if it ended like that lol. Thank you for reading this new update and don't worry even if the update is slow I'm still trying to finish this story so I hope everyone would still look forward and read the future updates. Just a heads up for you guys, the next chapters will have more drama in it and might be lesser humor or funny scenes because it is important to develop Fate and Nanoha's relationship.<p>

I would like to thank my awesome beta name **Feiyon** for editing this story I'm sorry if my writing gave you headache.

I hope everyone enjoy this chapter and please review *bow*

**OMAKE: Boys**

**Yuuno: I was only mentioned in this chapter?!**

**Griffith: what are you complaining about at least you didn't get punch in the face!**

**Hayate: sorry guys the author just hate adding boys in this story.**

**Hinagiku: typing he rather than she is so annoying! Since I'm used to type she or her I always have to check if I got it right.**

**Yuuno: oh well I'm sure we will be on the next chapter**

**Griffith: *smirk* I need to get my revenge on that blonde!**

**Hinagiku: sorry no future plan on including you two again in the next chapters.**

**Yuuno&Griffith: WHAT?!**

****Hayate: Awesome! I will be the main character next chapter right?****

****Hinagiku: ...****


End file.
